Gohan's Redemption
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Gohan's been wished back to the past. How does he change things? Read to find out. Also read the beginning for why this story's up in the first place. R&R, RDF1. Update: Don't worry, sequel will be up soon. Title to be determined.
1. Traveling Back to Saiyan Saga

Yo guys, I know I'm supposed to be updating and continuing my other fics, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is an entirely new fic that I've created for another dimension, though I've already written for this filter before it's based more on another character.

I will try my best to NOT have any OC's in here, but I can't promise anything.

Now for the plot: Gohan is sent back in time to the beginning of DBZ, only this time he's not a kid anymore (except in appearance). He changes some things for the better so he won't have so many regrets later in life.

Reason: I saw the Utube video of Gohan's first transformation to Super Saiyan 1 and I got to thinking: (Why not try and help him get rid of some of those regrets so he wouldn't loathe himself so much.)

Well, enough of my blabbering, time to get started on the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than what I've mentioned before and this idea, and maybe not even that.

(Story Begin)

No one thought it would be done, or even thought the wish could be made, but it was. Gohan himself was the most surprised since the wish affected him the most. The wish: send Gohan back in time to before Raditz came to Earth. Be it someone who thought Gohan deserved another shot at his childhood, or the Kais themselves thought it best for this to happen, but it did and Gohan has to live with it now, but that doesn't mean he had to suffer alone. Due to the fact that it was the first wish, someone made the second wish to join him in the past so that he could have some help and not be so alone; however the Dragon could not send the second person to the exact time as Gohan, but could send this fighter to a close enough time for Gohan to receive immediate help.

Enough of the present, time to head to the past!

(Time Change)

It was a few days before the first reunion that Gohan was sent to. As a kid in this time he had just finished his homework and went out to play in the nearby woods, being careful not to go too far.

Gohan was having fun when something hit him from above, causing him to blackout for a few moments. When he came to, he looked at his surroundings as if for the first time in many years. (oh wait, that's right! It HAS been many years.)

"How did I get here?" asked the kid-sized Gohan, though it really was an adult Gohan who had gone through many years of training and battling to get where he had been before the wish was made. He quickly rushed back to his house to find it just as it was all those years ago. He quickly rushed back into the forest to find a quiet spot and started to meditate. He looked for the power within him, but found something else.

(Mindscape)

Gohan found himself within his own mind, back in his grownup body to boot. He didn't realize it at first, but Piccolo told him about one time he meditated to find such a place, and realized that this is what he was talking about. He was fused with Nail at the time, but that's a different matter. Gohan walked along the plane, only to find his younger self sitting in the middle of a field with his legs wrapped around himself, tears were silently falling down his cheeks.

"Uh… Hello?" called out Gohan, only to find his younger self to look up with anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Y. Gohan.

"Come again?" came the ever so wise reply from the scholar. He didn't think his younger self would know who he was.

"This is MY timeline, not yours!" shouted the young kid shoving his right pointer finger towards Gohan's face, "Why did you come here!!"

"HEY!! Let's get one thing straight – I didn't come here on purpose, someone made an insane wish of sending me back here!" replied an angry Gohan.

Y. Gohan's look of anger slid ever so slowly into confusion, "Wish?? What are you talking about? No one can make a wish come true, especially not one such as that."

Gohan sighed, of course, he didn't learn about the Dragonballs until after his dad died the first time. Thankfully Piccolo mentioned this too, so he knew what to do.

"Hold out your hand and I'll be able to transfer what I know to you," said Gohan, carefully omitting the fact that he was only transferring the knowledge of the Dragonballs on earth at the current time. This was so Y. Gohan's mind didn't explode or go crazy from the insane amount of memories Gohan had.

Y. Gohan was a bit hesitant, who wouldn't be, but he knew he could trust himself.

(If you can't trust yourself, then you got problems. Lack of self-esteem is different than not trusting yourself; you have to find the difference.)

Y. Gohan reached out his hand and Gohan grasped onto it, instantly transferring the memories from Gohan to Y. Gohan.

(AN: Gohan still has the memories, just that Y. Gohan now has them as well.)

"Okay, now what?" asked Y. Gohan.

"How long until we head to the reunion?" asked Gohan, for verification.

"I heard daddy say 3 days," replied Y. Gohan.

"Well, let me take over for now, I've got something to do while we're out here."

"Okay, just make sure that I take over when we head back. We don't want to make them suspicious."

"Right," said Gohan, before being returned to the real world.

(Mindscape Exit)

Gohan opened his eyes and quickly looked for the hidden power within him. All of it was there, but he couldn't access it due to the size and age of his body.

(AN: This is similar to Goku while he tried to get to SSJ3 and couldn't hold it against Baby Vegeta.)

Gohan decided to start training on his own since neither Goku nor Chichi would let him train with Goku right now. He started with some quick sprints and followed up with pushups, sit-ups, and chin-ups. He started incredibly light – about 30 for each, since he was only 5½ at that time.

(I found the first episodes in English, after many trial and errors, to find this out. I'll try to watch as many videos as I can to get a better sense of dialogue to make the necessary changes. Also, since he's not in his own timeline, he'll call Y. Gohan's parents by their names at first, since that's kinda what Mirai Trunks did with Bulma and Vegeta when he first met them.)

After he looked up to see the sun start to set, he quickly went by the river to wash the smell off of him so they wouldn't suspect anything. As he ran, he contacted Y. Gohan to take over as soon as he got into view of the house.

"Gohan! Time to come in!" called out Chichi, Y. Gohan's mother.

Y. Gohan was in sight, so he just ran up to the house to greet her, instead of shouting out from the forest.

"Mom, is it time for dinner? I'm really hungry," said Y. Gohan, holding his stomach.

"Dinner's ready, go wash up and join your father and me in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mom," said Y. Gohan as he ran to the restroom.

When Y. Gohan got to the restroom and got in front of the mirror, he saw Gohan looking back at him.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Y. Gohan, looking at his counterpart.

"I don't know really," replied the Gohan in the mirror, "I was trying to think of a way to talk to you outside our mindscape and BAM, here I am."

"So, how many years in the future did you come from, Gohan?" asked Y. Gohan.

'Try thinking your questions, Gohan, because dad can hear us even if you're whispering,' said Gohan in his mind.

(AN: Okay, just so I don't confuse ya'll from now on, "**This**" or '**This**' is Gohan, and "_That_" or '_That_' is Y. Gohan.

'_How come?_'

'**I'll tell you soon enough. Think you can wait 3 days for that information?**'

'_Yeah, but you better tell me, otherwise you're out of here,_' countered Y. Gohan.

'**Alright, alright, now, any more questions?**'

'_Yeah, back to my original question – How many years from the future did you come from?_'

'**I'm not sure I can tell you that, your head just might explode,**' shrugged off Gohan.

'_Alright, but we're continuing this after dinner,_' finished Y. Gohan, before washing his hands and ran down to have dinner with his parents.

(Mindscape)

While Y. Gohan was enjoying dinner with his folks, Gohan was trying to figure out how to release his hidden power. He knew exactly how many years from the future he came from, and what he was going to do here. He searched around the mindscape to try and find the hidden power within his body, though it was added to the hidden power already inside this body, doubling the full potential of Gohan Son's full power. Gohan found it locked up behind many gates with guards protecting it.

"**What's this?**" asked Gohan, slightly confused as to why there would be guards protecting the hidden power within him.

"Master Gohan, I know you wish to access your hidden power, but you can't just yet," answered one of the guards, moving from his post to confront Gohan.

"**And why is that?**" asked a slightly angry and still confused Gohan.

"Your body is not yet read to handle it. Since you have traveled to the past, you will be able to access more than you did last time at each stage, but until you are ready, you will not receive the power," explained the guard, before returning to his post.

"**Guess that's what you get for ending up in a kid's body again,**" sighed Gohan, before returning to the plane where he entered the mindscape the first time. He found Y. Gohan waiting there for him like he expected to meet with him or something.

'**Oh, right. Y. Gohan has more questions that I have to gloss over to protect the future and my sanity**' realized the Time Traveler.

Gohan walked over to Y. Gohan, thinking of a way to keep Y. Gohan from knowing the truth.

* * *

Y. Gohan finished up dinner and was getting ready for bed. He checked to see if Gohan was still in his reflection, but this time was his own. He went to bed, not knowing that a full moon was out tonight.

Luckily enough, Saiyans don't transform in their sleep, or the Earth would be destroyed by now. As he slept, he had some more questions to ask Gohan, and ended up in the mindscape.

(AN: I don't know when the full moon is for this part of the story, and it really doesn't matter. I'm just putting it down now for Gohan's sake, not anyone else's at this time.)

(Mindscape)

Y. Gohan didn't have to wait for long for Gohan to show up, as Gohan was just returning from where the body's hidden power was.

(Gohan's POV)

All night long, my younger self asked questions which I had to outright say '**I can't answer that without messing up the future**' or '**I'll tell you this much: our lives will be changing for good or ill in a few days**'. This really got on my nerves and told him to just be patient and that I'll tell him more about the future as certain events happen.

(Time Change)

The next two days passed without incidence. Gohan trained in Y. Gohan's body for about 4 hours each of those days, which made Y. Gohan's body much stronger for the times to come. On the morning Goku was to take Gohan to the reunion on Roshi's Island, Gohan went to check with the guards just how much power could be accessed when it came time for his attack on Raditz. The answer the guard gave him wasn't exactly satisfying, but it was better than the first time around.

Gohan checked with Y. Gohan to see where they were, to which he was answered, '_over the ocean_'.

Gohan could already feel his uncle's power level reach Earth. He didn't even bother hiding it, and could be read to about 900.

'**Pathetic. I can hardly believe we were afraid of powers less than one thousand, when there are powers of over 1 million out there,**' thought Gohan quietly to himself, as to not alert his younger self.

Goku arrived fairly quickly with the flying nimbus carrying him and Y. Gohan to Master Roshi's island. He greeted everyone and they greeted back, before they noticed Y. Gohan in Goku's arms.

'**Hey Y. Gohan, let me take over for now,**' suggested Gohan.

'_Go right ahead, you know these people better than I do, so until I can get used to them, you're in charge, Gohan,_' replied Y. Gohan.

"Gohan, say hello," encouraged Goku.

"**It's nice to meet everyone. I hope we can be friends,**" greeted Gohan to his friends from long ago.

"Wow, he's adorable, and he can already speak clearly," said Bulma, amazed that the young child could already speak clearly.

"Yeah, Chi Chi's really been making him hit the books while he's not out playing," replied Goku.

Then they noticed Y. Gohan's tail, and backed up a couple of steps in fear.

"He has a tail!?" asked a slightly bewildered Roshi, who had to destroy the moon years ago as Jackie Chun for Goku to return to normal in their official martial arts battle.

"Yep, Kami decided that mine should be removed permanently, but Gohan's always had his. It was tough putting up with Chi Chi during those months. She could really put ME through the ringer, but Ox King was there to help," informed Goku.

Thankfully Y. Gohan didn't hear this, otherwise Gohan would have to explain something ELSE that Y. Gohan wasn't ready for. Heck, he STILL felt a bit nervous with Videl, deciding to wait until after marriage before that happened, and they already had a kid by the time he was sent back.

(AN: Any kids under 13 reading this, wait until you're about 15 before asking this to your parents.)

"Did he ever look at the moon when it was full?" asked the courageous Bulma, since the boys were too scared to do so.

"No, we go to bed pretty early," replied Goku, oblivious as to why that would be a bad thing.

The others sighed in relief; they didn't want another big ape to contend with.

(Monkey/Ape/Oozaru. Same difference. Basically a giant primate.)

* * *

Piccolo sighed in relief and self-loathing. He just got out of a deadly encounter with Raditz, who was looking for Kakarot. Relief was because he escaped death for the moment. Self-loathing was for the fact that he didn't play it cool, even under that amount of pressure. This didn't last long, as a beam of light descended down upon him, causing him to blackout.

(Mindscape)

Piccolo looked around his mindscape to see someone who looked just like him.

(Same as before, just different prefixes at the moment: "**This**" or '**This**' is F. Piccolo and "_This_" or '_This_' for Piccolo.)

"**Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to be here, and blah, blah, blah,**" started out F. Piccolo, "**But I need to take over, for someone else's sake.**"

"_Yeah, I know as well. Just let me kill Raditz and take Gohan away, and then you can talk with him. I'll even fuse with you if you wish._"

"**That would make things easier. I'll just watch, and even take over if I have to.**"

"_Sure, just don't interfere before then, otherwise you're out!_"

(Mindscape Exit)

Piccolo rocketed off to find Kame House.

* * *

Raditz floated down, and while Y. Gohan was terrified within his body, Gohan looked angry. Good thing everyone was focused on Raditz, otherwise they would've noticed the look on Y. Gohan's face that Gohan was putting on it.

"Well, well, I've finally found you Kakarot. Now, why haven't you killed everyone on this planet and reported back to us, dear brother," greeted Raditz, revealing that he was Goku's brother in a flash.

Krillin didn't believe Raditz and tried scare him off the island. Raditz's Scouter read his power level to be a measly 130, even though that's stronger than the general average on the planet, and pawned him into Kame house with his tail.

"Okay that's far enough! JUST WHO ARE YOU!" shouted Goku, noticing his tail at the same time.

"I can't believe you forgot!? Did you suffer a serious blow to the head when you were young?" asked Kakarot's bother.

"Vaguely, but yeah. I still have a scar there," replied Goku/Kakarot.

"Goku, there's something I need to tell you, and now seems like the perfect time, since there wouldn't be time later. Your Grandpa Gohan found you in a space pod. You had been the wildest child imaginable until you fell down a ravine and hit your head. When you woke up weeks later, you were as happy as could be. The child you had become when Bulma found you up near your Grandpa's house," explained Roshi, revealing something that he didn't want to reveal.

Gohan was just holding on to Bulma, waiting for the right time.

"Well, I think I'll skip trying to convince you, and go straight for your son," said Raditz, before disappearing.

He reappeared less then a yard from Goku, only to knee him into the water. Gohan got mad, and rushed at Raditz with speed faster than even Raditz expected. Unfortunately, Raditz was still faster and was able to dodge out of the attack and nabbed him from behind.

"Well, well, Kakarot. It seems your son has more fight in him than you do. I'll just take him to give you some… Incentive. Kill 100 people on this planet and report to me in 15 hours if you want to see your son again," said Raditz, slightly confusing Gohan.

Gohan then thought about it and decided that 15 hours and tomorrow would be in the same time frame, so just mentally shrugged his shoulders as he continued to squirm his way out of Y. Gohan's Uncle's grip.

"Remember, Kakarot, 100 people, 15 hours," said Raditz, before flying off with Y. Gohan, not knowing the torment he was in for.

A few minutes later, Piccolo found them while they were discussing plans and offered an alliance to defeat Raditz, but not a moment afterwards. Goku agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, and they headed off.

* * *

Raditz was beginning to regret taking Y. Gohan. He just wouldn't stop talking.

"**And another thing, I'm from the future and I know what's going to happen within the next hour,**" finished up Gohan. He had been driving his younger self's Uncle up the wall, and he had almost been put into the spaceship, before Raditz realized what he said.

"What!? You, from the future?" asked Raditz.

"**Yeah, didn't you know? I'm pretty sure your Scouter would've picked it up, if you checked,**" taunted Gohan.

"What do you mean?"

"**I'm pretty sure Vegeta's Scouter would've picked it up, for he surely would've checked.**"

"How do you know of Prince Vegeta?"

"**Vegeta? He's actually a softie once you get to know him. I won't go into detail, but Goku kicks his butt when he comes here.**"

"Excuse me, Kakarot, your father, is weaker than I am. He's not even a treat to Prince Vegeta."

"**Yeah, but a lot can change in one year.**"

"BE QUIET BRAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" shouted Raditz, before throwing him into his pod and shutting his door.

"**Well, that's rude. Hey, Y. Gohan?**"

'_Yeah?_'

"**Your Uncle's the same as mine was, before he died.**"

'_Wow, I've got ONE dysfunctional family, huh?_'

"**That you do, kid, that you do. Let's shake him up a bit,**" said Gohan, before going into a meditative position and raising his power level higher than what was before.

* * *

Raditz was leaving the ship, thinking about what Gohan said, when his Scouter went off.

"What the? Power level: 780? That can't be! Unless," started Raditz, before turning around to his ship. His Scouter was pinpointing the power level right at his nephew, "Maybe he WAS telling the truth," until he thought about what he was saying, "Heh, that's it, this must be broken. Prince Vegeta, a softie? As if!"

Raditz found a wild bear nearby and killed it and ate it, raw. After he was done, he checked back at the ship, only for his Scouter to read something else.

"Power level: 820, no 840! Just who is this kid? According to Prince Vegeta and Nappa, full-blooded Saiyans have a power level of less than 10 when born, unless their destined for the elites, and that's only at 50, and rise only to about 500 in their first 5 years, before being trained by a veteran to get even stronger. This kid's something else, or my Scouter's going crazy. I didn't even think to bring the manual, so I can't check it."

He turned it off, only for it to turn back on and register other power levels heading straight for him.

"Power levels: 330 and 320? Kakarot's coming here, is he? Thinks he can save his son if he has a little back up? Well, I'll just have to shut him down, just long enough to try and restore the Saiyan heritage inside of him."

Goku and Piccolo landed a few moments later.

"Well, here to save your son, aren't you Kakarot?" Raditz asked his brother.

"That's right! You may be my brother, but only by blood and that's not enough for me to trust your word. Give me back my son and you can leave in peace," replied Goku.

* * *

"**Goku, you gonna have to learn not everyone is a peaceful as you are,**" said Gohan, "**Now, let's see, if I can focus enough of my power, I should be able to break this pod.**"

'_Should be?_'

"**Yeah, you can never be too certain, even if you travel back in time, if you not in a form familiar to you that you can access more of your power from, you got to work with what you've got.**"

Gohan began to meditate once more and raised his power level even higher to break free from the ship.

* * *

Piccolo threw off his weights, as he knew he couldn't defeat Raditz with them on. He would just be too slow.

"Power level: 450?" Raditz read of the Scouter, before Goku did the same with his weights and his power shot up as well, "Power level: 510? What? Do you think I'm supposed to be intimidated? Now, if your powers were up about another 200, then I might have something to worry about, but as it stands…"

Raditz proceeded with his initial attack and knocked with wind out of them for a few seconds.

"Seriously brother, if you want to take me down, it'll take a lot more than 510 power reading," taunted Raditz.

"Brother, huh? I don't think your mom gave him enough spankings as a kid," trash-talked Piccolo.

"Yeah, what a creep," agreed Goku, "Ya think he'd want to do a little brotherly bonding. I mean he hasn't even taken me to a ball game yet."

"Well, if I'm such a bad brother, let me show how to REALLY fight, and not what the earthlings here call fighting. That's just weak," countered Raditz.

"Where's my son!" shouted Goku.

"I haven't hidden him, if that's what you think. He's right behind you, in my ship. The brat wouldn't shut up, but he had some useful information for me. He told me about your wife, his mother, and I'm gonna have fun after I beat you."

"YOU MONSTER! Don't you DARE lay a hand on Chi Chi. She hasn't got a thing to do with this!"

"Well, I was only kidding, but you confirmed it for me. I was just saying that to get a rise out of you, so you wouldn't be so pathetic when fighting me!"

"Gohan, I'll be there as soon as I defeat this guy!" Goku shouted down to his son.

"**YOU CAN DO IT DAD! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!!**" shouted Gohan through the pod; he did it as to not get Goku distracted when fighting Raditz from what he really wanted to say.

"Well, are we going to fight, or are you going to join us," said Raditz.

Raditz then proceeded to pawning them into next week with his assault. Taking out Piccolo's left arm in the process.

"Can you still fight?" asked Goku.

"Don't worry, this is just a scratch compared to what WOULD'VE happened if that actually hit," replied the Namekian.

"Well, let's show him everything we got. It should be enough to finish him," said Goku.

"Let's get started, you distract him while I power up."

Goku charged only to get knocked away, but he recovered and jumped into the air, forming a Kamehameha Wave. Piccolo charged his Special Beam Cannon as well.

"What!? Power levels: 1020 and 1145!? So, they can concentrate their energy into focal point and raise their overall strength beyond their normal max. Well, let's see if that's gonna pierce my armor."

He blocked the Kamehameha without a scratch by raising his power level to that of 1200, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel the shockwaves going through he body in the meantime. He quickly blasted his brother down to the ground and rushed over to pummel him some more, before he realized his mistake.

"Power level: 1450!? I can't block that!" said Raditz, after reading the power level off of his Scouter.

Piccolo fired, only for Raditz's shoulder to take the brunt of the blast. He could still use it, but it was no longer at full strength because of that.

"Wow, if that hit, I'd be a goner," stated Raditz.

Raditz tried powering up for an attack; only to have his tail grabbed by his little brother.

Raditz pleaded with his brother, all the while hiding his face from him, yet showing Piccolo his smirk through his pain. Despite Piccolo's outbursts for Goku NOT to let Raditz go, Goku still did anyways as he was an optimist that people could change if you give them a chance. Once Goku let go, Raditz pounded him to the ground and started crushing his stomach.

* * *

"**Okay, that's about enough. Let's go, Y. Gohan.**"

"_Let's teach him not to mess with my daddy!_"

Gohan powered up and broke through the ship and landed just outside the crater, hatred and loathing in his eyes. Every eye was on him, even F. Piccolo's.

'**Well, well, looks like Gohan already started training. I like that. It saves time later for our fight against Vegeta and Nappa,**' thought F. Piccolo.

"What the? Power level: 1595!? Impossible! No child could ever be that strong! And yet, it still rises!" exclaimed Raditz, who started to back off in fear.

"_You get off my daddy!_" shouted Y. Gohan.

"**You shouldn't underestimate others! It will be your DOWNFALL!!**" shouted Gohan, charging in with a Headbutt.

(Or a Skull Bash, just a powerful hit with the head.)

Raditz's armor had cracks in it, the center point from where Gohan crashed into him. Small pieces of armor were falling off, revealing more of his skin.

"No one has ever pierced my armor before," said Raditz, in pain.

"**Well, you want another dose? I'd be happy to oblige,**" replied Gohan, startling Goku a bit at his son.

'When did Gohan get like this? It's like he's not himself anymore," thought a worried father.

"What happened to that power before? It's back to 600," taunted 'Uncle' Raditz.

'**Oh crap; they won't let me access the power again. Oh well, doesn't mean I can't try and defend myself,**' thought Gohan, before trying to block Raditz's attacks.

'If I let this kid live, then even Prince Vegeta could fall at his hands if he ever got control of that power and mad enough to access it all,' thought Raditz, before walking over to try a finishing blow. This gave Goku time to put Raditz into a full nelson.

Piccolo, while this was going on, was charging is Special Beam Cannon at F. Piccolo's urging. This reduced the time it took to fully charge his attack and let loose at a power level of 1540. The attack was true and straight, which killed both Raditz and Goku. Piccolo didn't complain, as he was able to kill Goku anyways, and F. Piccolo wasn't as concerned because the Dragonballs were on standby to be used.

Piccolo told Raditz of the Dragonballs as he was departing into the next world, and consequently Vegeta and Nappa as well. Raditz in turn told them of Vegeta and Nappa arriving in about 1 earth year. Piccolo blasted his body into the next world, where King Yemma sent him into HFIL, yet leaving his Scouter behind on some sort of whim. Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi arrived, only to be horrified by Goku's state.

"_Don't worry, Kami's gonna take care of everything. You'll be able to keep your body in otherworld until we wish you back,_" informed Piccolo, to everyone present as Goku's body started to disappear.

"**Looks like we got some new players arriving,**" said F. Piccolo, as he took over the body, and Piccolo fused with him to let him have full control, "**Goku, try and find someplace to train for the next year. I'll take care of your son. He will be a fighter, because there's no other choice. I'll see you in a year, or maybe longer.**"

With these words, Goku's body fully disappeared and Kami escorted him to otherworld where he convinced King Yemma to allow him to train with King Kai of the North Quadrant for the next year.

* * *

Back on Earth, Piccolo put back on his weights, regenerated his arm, and took Gohan before anyone could do anything about it. When he landed, Gohan landed on his feet when Piccolo let him down.

"**Well, I see you've changed, considering you of all people decided to follow me into the past,**" said Gohan, recognizing Piccolo's energy signature from the future.

"Yes, then I don't need to explain anything. Shall we start now, or in 6 months like originally?" asked Piccolo, not bothering to hide anything.

"**In 6 months, so Y. Gohan can learn to survive on his own. He needs this before I can fuse with him, like you have, so we can become stronger as a whole,**" answered Gohan, wanting Y. Gohan to realize the dangers they will be facing before getting to the serious training.

Piccolo left off to see to his own training, while Gohan and Y. Gohan were facing the dangers in the wild alone. When night came, and the full moon appeared, Y. Gohan couldn't handle the transformation, but Gohan was able to take enough control of the Oozaru body to prevent most of the damage, as well as keeping the Oozaru from any nearby cities.

Piccolo decided that Gohan keeping his tail could help with accessing his hidden power, and keeping his balance. Gohan watched over Y. Gohan as he steadily grew stronger and only intervening when Y. Gohan had no other options. Gohan himself, trained in the mindscape and was able to access more power himself, but still had a long ways to go before he could even beat Vegeta.

(Time Change)

Six months went by and Y. Gohan was getting pretty strong for his age. He could now access his power and maxed out at about 3 thousand. Gohan himself could access up to 10 thousand, enough to keep up with Nappa by himself, but not a match for Vegeta's full power. Y. Gohan wanted to see his mother, but Gohan reminded him what was at stake if he didn't complete his training.

'_Fine, let's go see Piccolo, wherever he is,_' thought Y. Gohan to Gohan, who took over the body and ran towards the meeting point agreed by him a Piccolo before they parted ways.

'**Okay, you got two choices here. One: we stay separate and you go through torturous training while I'm training in the mindscape. Two: we fuse together and I take over from here on out,**' suggested Gohan as they ran to the spot.

'_Fine, we'll fuse. But let's do it tonight, after we get back to training area,_' answered Y. Gohan as they reached the meeting point.

"Gohan, what is your mission?" asked Piccolo from his position on a nearby rock.

"_To train and defeat the Saiyans that will be here in half a year! To fight and protect those I care about!_" shouted Y. Gohan in response.

"Good, let's head back," said Piccolo.

They flew off back to the training area they'll be staying in for the next 6 months.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Gohan and Y. Gohan met up in the mindscape and, after transferring the knowledge of the Fusion Dance to Y. Gohan, they fused together. Gohan stayed in control, but found himself in his teenaged body after the fusion was done with, exactly the age at which he ascended to Super Saiyan 2.

"Whoa, didn't expect this to be the result. Time for the REAL deal now," said Gohan as he left the mindscape and returned to his body

(Mindscape Exit)

Gohan and Piccolo slept through the night before getting their INTENSE training started the next day. With Gohan able to fly and control his energy, he was able to give Piccolo a good fight each day, causing them both to get that much stronger as a result.

(Time Change)

With the exception of one incident with Goku's space ship he used to arrive here over 3 Saiyan years ago, everything was alright. Gohan was able to tap into more of his power and was at about 7 thousand normally and about 14,750 when maxed out. If you got him angry, his power would shoot up to about 22,490 before returning to the original 7 thousand.

Piccolo was able to hold a normal strength of 10 thousand, while at max he would be at 17,500. Get HIM mad and his power would shoot up to 21,980. They were ready for the Saiyans this time, but would hold back as to not show off in front of their allies.

They felt the Saiyans power reach Earth and suppressed their power level to a few hundred above the other Z Fighters.

Krillin was the only one who got there before the Saiyans, but the others were on their way.

"Well, let's see what were up against," said Nappa, activating his Scouter.

Scouter:

Gohan: 1,500

Piccolo: 2,200

Krillin: 1,750

"Nappa, don't trust the Scouters, these guys can fool them into reading lower than their TRUE strength. Why not have the Saibamen take care of these guys, there ARE 6 of them left, after all," suggested Prince Vegeta.

Shortly after the Saibamen were grown, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha showed up, making an even 6 on 6, enough for a mini-tournament. Tien was able to defeat his Saibaman opponent, only for Vegeta to blast it when it tried to get up. Another Saibaman, using its Kamikaze attack, killed Yamcha. Gohan stood there with an emotionless face, for he knew the sacrifices that must be made, and it was 1-on-1 with no interference. Krillin decided to attack directly at Nappa and Vegeta, while his Saibaman opponent tried to sneak attack Gohan. Gohan disappeared from the attack, only to reappear under it and send it flying. This allowed Piccolo to destroy it with no problem. Nappa was getting impatient and wanted to fight himself; Vegeta didn't stop him. Nappa survived Chiaotzu's sacrifice and was about to kill Tien next. If he had his Scouter on, he would have been able to detect Piccolo's sneak attack; however, that wasn't the case and after Piccolo attacked, Krillin added his own attack to send Nappa flying towards Gohan.

'Okay Gohan, this is it. Time to ATTACK!!' thought Gohan before letting loose a Ki Blast. Piccolo and Krillin joined in, but Nappa still survived, but with more cracks in his armor this time. Piccolo and Krillin split into three each to help even things out, while Gohan felt out the 3 remaining Saibamen and decided to take them out to kill time. Tien fired one last shot, with his life force boosting the attack, before falling dead to the ground. Gohan returned to see Tien's dead body and shed one tear for the courageous warrior. The result of the blast left Nappa with just the chest armor, along with his arm guards and boots.

(Plus the obvious to prevent nudity.)

Gohan smirked as Nappa made himself look like a fool when Vegeta forced himself to stop in midair twice, in a ridiculous position. Piccolo decided on sweatdropping instead in disappointment that he wouldn't be able to show off more power for the time being. Vegeta wanted to give 3 hours for Goku/Kakarot to show up for a more interesting fight, all the while ignoring Gohan for being a kid.

(Time Change)

After an hour passed, Nappa decided to occupy himself by having some fun by pawning the armed forces that dared to intrude on the battlefield. He then followed by attacking some nearby cities to kill even more time, but was sure to make it back before the 3 hours were up.

After Nappa got back, he decided to take off his chest armor, raising his power from about 4,500 back up to 7,500.

"Here's the plan, Krillin: get his attention. I'll grab his tail. Gohan: hit him with full force."

"Right!" agreed Gohan, before starting to concentrate his energy.

"Gotcha!" said Krillin before starting his attack.

Piccolo was able to grab onto Nappa's tail, but Nappa, and Vegeta, didn't have that same weakness; however, this didn't stop Gohan from charging. He did stop when Nappa threw Piccolo right to him, but he laid Piccolo on the ground before charging with more power.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" shouted Gohan, raising his power level to 7,000.

Nappa didn't expect this and had to jump back into the air, only to find Gohan right above him.

"Sorry, wrong place!" said Gohan, before using after-image to get behind him.

Nappa turned around only to receive a punch in the stomach. Nappa recovered his bearings enough to battle Gohan on equal ground, but Gohan was slowly but steadily increasing his power with every blow. This gave Krillin enough time to charge a Destructo Disk and throw it at Nappa. Vegeta warned Nappa at the last second, causing the disk to nick his cheek before slicing off a mountain behind him.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'VE JUST MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE, RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE LIKE THAT!!" shouted Nappa, charging another Ki-blast.

"If THAT'S what you call beautiful, Nappa, then you make Vegeta look like a Princess!" taunted Gohan, slamming into him, knocking his attack off target, "Oh wait he's halfway there by being a Prince!"

"WHY YOU! DON'T YOU _DARE_ MOCK THE GREAT PRINCE VEGETA YOU LITTLE HALF-BREED PUNK!!" shouted Nappa, leaving his guard down for an attack by Piccolo on his back.

"Was that your back? My apologies. THAT was aimed for your FACE!!" taunted Piccolo from behind Nappa.

"Aside from the insult from the brat, YOU'RE taking quite a beating from these weaklings Nappa," said Vegeta, laughing his butt off from the embarrassment Nappa is suffering.

"If you think THAT is strong, then you obviously haven't heard of the story of David and Goliath," trash-talked Piccolo, before sensing Goku's Energy heading towards them, "Well, looks like Goku's gonna make it after all, in time to see us wipe the floor with you."

"HOW CAN YOU DETECT POWER LEVELS WITHOUT A SCOUTER OR SOME OTHER DETECTION DEVICE!" shouted Nappa out of anger, and a little fear as well.

"That's something we've picked up over the years," answered Piccolo.

"They may be telling the truth, Nappa," said Vegeta, picking up his Scouter and activating it. He read a power level of 5,000 heading here with great speed, "Finish these guys off, Nappa! We don't want them joining Kakarot, it's too big a risk to take!"

Nappa charged at Gohan, only to be PAWNED by him into yet another giant rock. Nappa was REALLY angry, charging his power to the max of 12,000, before aiming it directly at Gohan.

Gohan was ready for the attack, but before he could react, Piccolo got in the way.

"PICCOLO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I CAN TAKE THIS HIT!" shouted/pleaded Gohan to his fellow time traveler.

"This HAS to be done Gohan, I leave the rest to you until we meet on Namek. Goodbye, Gohan, my friend," said Piccolo before taking the FULL brunt of the blast and dying shortly afterwards.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Gohan in a quiet voice to Nappa.

"What was that, brat? You want to be next!" said Nappa, itching for another round.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted Gohan, raising his power once more, "THAT WAS MY FRIEND! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!"

"Power level: 17,000, and rising. This can't be, he's stronger than I am at this point," said Vegeta to himself, not wanting anyone to hear his fear.

Scouter:

Goku: 5,000

Krillin: 620

Gohan: (try this) 25,670

"Nappa's dead," Vegeta said quietly, not wanting to face that power himself. He didn't really care about Nappa dying, he just didn't want to be fighting a kid whose power level trumps his own by a good amount.

"TAKE THIS! MASENKO! HA!" shouted Gohan, unleashing his most powerful attack (at the moment) at Nappa.

"Ah, (beep)" cursed Nappa, before being sent into the next world by a half-blooded Saiyan child.

Gohan fell down exhausted after that attack; he didn't hold back and his power level was suffering because of it. It had dropped down to a measly 250.

"Wow, you sent everything into one shot, doing an overkill to the extreme; however, you've let yourself get exhausted in the process. I'll put you out of your misery," said Vegeta, before charging his Ki-blast.

Before he could even throw it, Goku landed in front of Gohan, in a blocking position that screamed 'try me on!'

"Well, well, Kakarot," said Vegeta, powering down his Ki, "I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna show at all. You should be proud of your son. He's had the strongest Power I've seen in quite a while, except for my own."

This was to cover for his fear beforehand, more to reassure himself than anything else.

"Give me a few minutes, then we'll be able to fight with no distractions," said Goku, before giving Gohan half a senzu bean and rushing over to Krillin to give him the other half.

"Alright, I'll let you settle everything before we tango," answered Vegeta, before sitting on the rock once more.

"Thank goodness you got here dad," said Gohan, relieved that Goku brought a senzu bean with him, thus saving him a hospital trip.

"It's a good thing I did. I don't think Chi Chi would be happy if I got here just to have you die because I didn't have a senzu bean on me," said Goku, with a half-grin on his face.

"Yeah, mom is probably the only fighter in the universe that you couldn't stand up to, no matter how strong you are," agreed Gohan.

"I'm ready for round 2, what about you Gohan?" asked Krillin, who had been stretching his muscles.

"I think I'd like a turn with this guy," interjected Goku, "besides, I'm the reason they came here. At least let me be the one that sends them back with at least SOME pride."

Goku then charged up his power to 12,000.

"Well, I guess I don't need this thing anymore," said Vegeta, before crushing his Scouter to pieces.

Goku and Vegeta faced off, while Gohan and Krillin waited on the sidelines. One knew the outcome of the battle, the other just hoped for it.

(Chapter End)

I know that's a little sudden of a cliffhanger, but I've already covered about 20 or so episodes, mainly sticking with Gohan though. I'll have to pick it up next time, but I won't leave you hanging that soon.

Here's an Omake that should either be really funny, which you would want me to make more of. Or, it would be really stupid and boring and stuff, which would make you want to give a bad review. Oh well, I'll find out anyways.

(Omake)

Goku just powered up in front of Nappa and Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what does the Scouter say about his Power Level?" asked Nappa in an eager voice.

"It's over 1-," said Vegeta, before a plane flying by overlapped his voice. He crushed his Scouter as well.

"WHAT THE (beep)!?" shouted a bewildered Nappa, turning on Vegeta, "YOU DESTROY THE SCOUTER FOR A POWER LEVEL OVER 1!! EVEN THE SHRIMP HAS A POWER LEVEL OVER 1,000! WHY YOU LITTLE (beep). I'M GONNA-!"

The words following those last to was a long string of curse words that I would have to change this fic to M for even writing them. This lasted about 30 seconds before Nappa charged Vegeta, only for him to be PAWNED and killed by Vegeta.

(Omake End)

Yeah, I know, stupid. Two things: One, Vegeta will never be defeated by Nappa, not even in the video games. And two, I just thought it would be at least a little funny that Nappa would cuss Vegeta out, after being SO obedient to him for so many years.

Ah well, I hope you guys can at least give me your thoughts on this chapter, so I can see what I'm doing wrong to fix up next time.

Later,

RDF1.


	2. Saiyan Saga to Namek Saga

Sup guys?

It's time for Gohan's Redemption: Chapter 2.

Dx: I'm glad I'm not in this one!

Pyros: Yep, we get to relax and let RDF1 do ALL the work this time!

RDF1: (in pain) Oh, for the love of…

RDF1 winces in pain before he could finish his sentence.

Dx: That's what you get for ticking off Jenny.

Pyros: Yep! I take my own beatings like a Dragon. I don't try to pass it off to someone else.

RDF1: HEY! I'm the Author here! I can have you…

A jolt of pain stops RDF1 this time.

Dx: What was that? I couldn't hear you over the bruises that my girlfriend gave you.

RDF1: That's it (pant) you'll pay in the next chapter of my Naruto fic.

Dx: That is: IF you get to it!

Pyros: Well, let's get this chapter rolling before RDF1 recovers and sends us into next month.

Dx: Aw, come on! Where's your sense of FUN?

Pyros: It went with the numerous beatings that RDF1 put me through.

Dx: Wow. Oh well. See ya.

DragonX leaves.

Pyros: I'll start the fic, since you're in too much pain, RDF1.

RDF1 shouts in anger and pain.

I didn't put in the disclaimer last time, and I apologize. Here it is for the ENTIRE fic.

Disclaimer: I SHALL NEVER OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO DBZ!! I only own this Idea in relation to DB/Z/GT, nothing more, nothing less.

The rating for this fic is for a few swear words and deaths that NEED to happen in this fic. Enjoy it anyway without getting too sick.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_I think I'd like a turn with this guy," interjected Goku, "besides, I'm the reason they came here. At least let me be the one that sends them back with at least SOME pride."_

_Goku then charged up his power to 12,000._

"_Well, I guess I don't need this thing anymore," said Vegeta, before crushing his Scouter to pieces._

_Goku and Vegeta faced off, while Gohan and Krillin waited on the sidelines. One knew the outcome of the battle, the other just hoped for it._

(Recap End)

"Krillin, let's let my dad and Vegeta have all the space they need. We'll just get in the way right now," said Gohan, easily covering the fact that they would be returning later.

"My thoughts exactly Gohan. Goku just promise me that you'll survive so that we can grow old together," said Krillin.

"Don't worry, I will," said Goku, shaking Krillin's hand.

Goku led Vegeta off to the battle site. Gohan and Krillin headed off towards Kami House.

* * *

Piccolo sighed. It took every begging technique to get King Yemma to agree to let Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu head to train with King Kai. Piccolo was already allowed due to special circumstances that King Yemma wasn't going to explain in front of the earthlings.

Piccolo could just go there himself and get there weeks before the others, but decided to baby-sit since Gohan wouldn't want them to fall off Snake Way like Goku did. He just happened to be only one who didn't need to land the entire way.

* * *

Gohan felt Goku and Vegeta's energy spike to where his was when he killed Nappa. He knew what was coming next and stopped in his tracks on the way to Kame House.

"Krillin, Dad needs us," said Gohan.

"What? How can you tell?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know how, but I just do. We NEED to help my dad out NOW!" said Gohan, before blasting off to the battlefield.

Gohan DID know how he could tell that Goku needed help, he just remembered that this was the first time he actually felt high powers colliding from when he was young. He needed to get there in time for the next part of his plan. This required timing, and a promise from Krillin and Yajirobe.

He and Krillin were able to arrive in time to see Goku get thrashed by Oozaru Vegeta. They tried to rush in, but Yajirobe stopped them.

"Look, I have a plan, but you guys need to trust me on this," said Gohan, with a tone that told Krillin and Yajirobe that he wasn't kidding in the slightest.

"What is it?" asked Krillin.

"I'm a Saiyan, just like Vegeta. Look at what I've been hiding since the start of the battle," said Gohan, revealing his hidden tail.

"What!?" exclaimed Krillin in a terrified tone, yet quiet enough for Vegeta to NOT hear him in his fun at beating Kakarot up.

"Look guys, you HAVE to trust me on this. I'll transform and keep him busy. Krillin, you distract him with the Destructo Disk long enough for Yajirobe to cut off his tail. I'll destroy the moon after Vegeta transforms back," explained Gohan.

"Gohan, if your dad couldn't handle the transformation when he was a kid, what makes you think you can?" asked a skeptic Krillin, since he was present when Goku transformed in front of everyone at the WMAT.

"I just know I can handle it. You've gotta trust me, otherwise Vegeta will kill my dad again."

"Kid, I'll tell you this much: You've got guts. The thing is, I don't have the same courage as you do. This is up to you guys; I'm outta here," said Yajirobe, before opening a Capsule to reveal a hover-car and hopped in to drive away.

"Oh well, just make sure you don't miss," said Gohan, before running out to the battlefield.

* * *

Oozaru Vegeta was having the time of his life crushing Kakarot's body, until he heard a noise.

"WHO'S THERE!" he demanded in a loud voice.

"That would be me," answered Gohan, as if Vegeta asked nicely and wasn't an Oozaru at the moment.

Oozaru Vegeta turned and looked directly at Gohan.

"Hey Vegeta, have you ever wondered what would happen if two Oozaru battled each other?" asked Gohan.

"What are you talking about?" countered Vegeta, before Gohan revealed his tail.

"Let's find out," said Gohan, before looking directly into the imitation moon, a technique that his father's father invented for Saiyan use.

Gohan transformed in a matter of moments, causing an inner conflict.

(Mindscape)

Gohan found himself in the mindscape as soon as he transformed.

"**Well, well, looks like I have a chance at revenge,**" stated a voice that Gohan didn't like the sound of.

Gohan turned to see an Oozaru that looked, for lack of a more accurate word, ticked.

"Sup," started Gohan.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!? I'M NO ONE'S SERVANT!! You got lucky last time since it was a holographic moon, but this time it's the realest imitation you can get! I'm in control now and what I say goes until the moon is gone, or I am!**"

"Well," replied Gohan, "I'll have to change that! I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL OF THIS BODY, EVEN IN OOZARU FORM!! I COME FROM THE FUTURE AND YOU **WILL** LISTEN TO ME IF YOU EVER WANT ME TO TRANSFORM INTO AN OOZARU EVER AGAIN!!"

The Oozaru stepped back a little in fear, and with good reason. Gohan had somehow turned Super Saiyan inside his mind.

(AN: Just to let you know, Gohan DOES has access to his entire power, but only within his mind. When he's outside the mindscape, he can only access a limited amount.)

"**A Super Saiyan?**" exclaimed Oozaru in fear, before apologizing, "**If you can turn into a Super Saiyan, then you have my support and allegiance. My apologies for earlier, I did not realize this.**"

"Super Saiyan," said Gohan in confusion, before realizing he was indeed a Super Saiyan in his mindscape. He quickly powered down and floated over to the beast.

"Time to kick butt!" exclaimed Gohan in excitement.

(Mindscape Exit)

"**Well, this is a bit different,**" said Gohan, getting used to his size, power, and new voice in this form, "**Hey Vegeta! Let's RUMBLE!!**"

And with that, Oozaru Gohan charged towards Oozaru Vegeta and a battle of EPIC proportions.

* * *

Piccolo was getting a bit ticked off at the laziness of his 'friends'. He's had to save Yamcha from falling off Snake Way about 12 times now and Tien 7 times. Chiaotzu was able to keep himself from falling, but Piccolo would make sure that he wouldn't in case he couldn't stop himself in time.

All in all, they had made it about ¼ of the way; this will be a LONG journey in other world for Piccolo, even more so than his 'friends'.

* * *

Things were going according to plan. Krillin distracted Oozaru Vegeta long enough that he didn't hear Yajirobe get close enough to slice his tail off. Vegeta quickly returned to normal, looking scared for the first time as he looked up into Oozaru Gohan's eyes. Oozaru Gohan smirked as he lifted his head up and blasted the fake moon up, causing him to transform back as well.

Thanks to Piccolo, Gohan was able to remake his clothes as he shrunk back to his original size. He looked over at the tired out and battle-scarred Vegeta; he wasn't done yet, but he had been battling before transforming, Gohan hadn't. This gave Gohan the advantage, for now.

"Vegeta, give up now. Head back to that medical planet of yours and get healed. Don't make me kill you; you are far to valuable a Saiyan," suggested Gohan.

Vegeta was confused for a few seconds as to how Gohan would know about the recovery planet he would head to before coming back for revenge. He then realized something he had dismissed on his Scouter reading earlier.

(Flashback)

_Scouter:_

_Gohan: 25,670_

_Timeline disturbance detected._

(Flashback End)

It was something so trivial that he didn't think to double-check before he crushed his Scouter. Gohan destroyed Nappa's when the brat killed him, so he couldn't check that one.

"I'll be back to ask some questions, brat. Don't think this is over!" said Vegeta.

"Ask me on Namek, since that IS where you are going, right?" asked Gohan, being sarcastic at the end.

"Heh, I think I'm beginning to like you, boy. We'll meet again," said Vegeta, calling his space ship.

He dropped his remote before climbing in and blasting off.

Bulma and the others arrived in time to save Goku from dying due to lack of energy. They were able to get him, Gohan, and Krillin to the hospital for treatment. Yajirobe tagged along, but only needed a few bandages.

(AN: Coward)

As they were flying through the air, the total shocking reality of what happened hit hard. Bulma was crying for the death of Yamcha. Krillin was solemn in the fact that so many friends sacrificed themselves, even Piccolo.

"Hey Bulma," started Gohan.

"Yeah," said a teary Bulma.

"Don't worry about a thing. We can wish Yamcha back. We can wish them ALL back. We just have to get to Namek," comforted Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan," said Bulma, wiping some of her tears away.

"Hey Dad. You back there," Gohan called out.

"Yeah, I'm here, Gohan," replied Goku, "Though you have to tell me how you managed to keep control of that form. Vegeta I can understand, but you…"  
He left the sentence hanging, as if prompting Gohan to speak. All eyes were on Gohan, waiting for him to explain.

Gohan had thought about this during the last month of training and finally got a good enough answer.

"Well, I guess it was Piccolo who helped me. I transformed a few times during our year of training, and I was able to become aware of what I was doing while being that great ape. I probably just gained control after being in that state long enough," came the answer.

"Wow, I never experienced that when I was transformed, good going son," praised Goku.

Gohan felt his heart tore. He was only calling Goku and Chi Chi, mom and dad to keep up pretense, but after fusing with his younger self, he was starting to believe he could fit in with this timeline.

He doubted he could from the first place since it wasn't his originally, and the fact that he changed so much in such a little time made that even harder.

'I wonder what they would say if I told them that Goku was to use the Spirit Bomb on Vegeta. Oh well, I'll just relax for now,' thought Gohan, before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

Piccolo was getting even madder at himself for doing this. He just HAD to choose to baby-sit these three in Other World before heading to Namek. He just HAD to step in and let that blast kill him. He was beginning to think that they would never get there, until he spotted Princess's Snake's house.

"Well, guys. We've made it half-way," he announced to the others.

"ONLY half-way! I thought we were further along than that!" exclaimed a tired Yamcha, who had nearly fallen 9 more times since the ¼ waypoint.

"Yep, King Yemma told me that this was the halfway point before we left."

"Yamcha, calm down. We've made it this far, we can rest here then be on our way," suggested Tien.

"Fine," Yamcha replied.

"Just keep your guard up. This place doesn't exactly give off good vibes," warned Piccolo, as he set down.

They walked inside, most not knowing what would happen in there.

* * *

Gohan was awake and barely concentrating on his homework that he had left behind over a year ago. This was for two reasons: One, he already knew this stuff better than the back of his hand, and two, Goku's screams of laughter and terror were distracting.

He was just that loud.

A nurse opened the door, asking for the next patient.

Gohan just stood up and grabbed Krillin, preventing him from running away.

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" cried a scared Krillin.

"If I let you go, then Master Roshi would just chase after you and drag you back. Let's just get this over with," said Gohan, before dragging a protesting Krillin into the room.

* * *

After staying still for what seemed like an hour, Gohan and Krillin were being told to stay for a few days before being released. Goku on the other hand, had about 2 weeks worth of bed rest in the hospital, followed by a month off before training again.

Bulma rushed in, with her hair everywhere, and told them to turn on the TV. The screen showed Nappa's space pod under heavy-duty protection and observation.

"Look what I got," said a happy Bulma, bringing out the remote that Vegeta left behind, "With this, we can get to Planet Namek in a matter of weeks!"

"Are you sure you can work that thing," asked a skeptic Krillin.

'NOPE!' thought Gohan loudly, but without saying anything.

"I can work anything," countered Bulma, before turning the remote to the TV, "All I have to do is push a few buttons, and we're good to go."

"Uh, Bulma. I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Gohan, but Bulma was already putting in the self-destruct code by accident.

"Why?" asked Bulma, before Nappa's space pod blew up.

"That's why," sighed Gohan.

Everyone freaked out, except for Gohan. Bulma then realized what Gohan said, and why he said it.

"Gohan, how did you know that I would put in the self-destruct code?" asked Bulma.

"Well, there are probably a few dozen codes you could put on there, and many of them could've been a self-destruct code that would be used in case of someone stealing both remote and pod. This would prevent them from using it to their own advantage," explained Gohan, which only confused them more as to how he knew that.

"What?" asked Gohan innocently to the looks he was getting.

"How did you know that?" asked Bulma.

"What, it's paranoia 101, isn't it? Making sure that others can't use your things you don't want them using? I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, besides the fact that we no longer have a space ship to use – HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TO PLANET NAMEK!!" exclaimed a panicking Bulma.

"Hello," said a voice from the window.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Popo standing on his carpet just outside the window. This sent Bulma into another hysteria attack.

"Hey, it's Mr. Popo," said Krillin, going over to greet him.

"Hi," returned Popo, "I hear you're looking for a space ship."

"That's right," replied Krillin, "Do you know of one?"

"I might, but I'm not 100 percent positive it IS a ship," said Popo, "Would one of you like to join me in checking it out?"

"Bulma, you're our tech-girl. Why not check it out?" suggested Krillin.

"Hey, I want to go," spoke up Gohan, who had been quiet for a while.

By this time, everyone within a football field was watching Mr. Popo on his carpet, hovering next to a window, and talking with some random strangers to them.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" denied Chi Chi immediately.

"But mom, I'll be alright. Besides, I'm the one who's least hurt who can protect Bulma from whatever's out there. And I'm still learning to boot. It's a win-win situation," explained Gohan.

"Well, he does have a point, Chi Chi," intervened Roshi, "I mean, Krillin's in worse shape, I'm too old, and Yajirobe's to weak and cowardly."

"HEY!!" shouted Yajirobe.

"Face it, Yajirobe, it's the truth," said Krillin, causing a small round of chuckles from everyone but Yajirobe.

"Don't worry mom, we're just checking out this ship. Nothing's gonna happen," said Gohan, pulling a puppy-dog face on Chi Chi.

Chi Chi sighed, but allowed it.

Bulma crawled onto the flying carpet, followed by Gohan, who helped steady Bulma before Popo transported them to the ship's location.

* * *

Popo was able to get them within a good 100 yards of the ship, but was unable to get closer due to inclement weather.

"You alright, Bulma?" asked Gohan, as he hopped onto the ground.

"I'm fine," replied Bulma, in a far away voice, "Just let me get my bearings."

"Where are we anyways, Mr. Popo?" asked Gohan.

"Yunzibit Heights," came the reply.

"'Yunzibit Heights', but that's at the End of the Earth," said a, slightly, terrified and bewildered Bulma.

"Wow, you can say that we made good time, for such a long distance," joked Gohan.

"This isn't funny! It's so cold here!" replied Bulma.

"I think Mr. Popo wants us to follow him," said Gohan, as Bulma finally got down from the carpet.

"Yes, follow me, please," said Popo, walking through a narrow passage.

Gohan mimicked his posture as he followed, with Bulma just following him. They reached a dead end, until suddenly Popo jumped from platform to platform to get to the top of the valley.

"HEY! Wait for me…" started Bulma, before her voice died out.

"Bulma? I'm still here. Just hold on," said Gohan.

Bulma held on tight while Gohan floated up to the top of the valley to a plateau that contained the very ship Kami and Piccolo used to get here so long ago.

"Is this a ship?" asked Popo.

"I'll say," said an awed Bulma.

Bulma went to check the haul, only to find that it wasn't made of Earth Metal.

"This isn't made of metal!"

(AN: Didn't I JUST say that! (lol))

"Well, it IS from space," said Gohan, stating the obvious.

Popo then proceeded to tell Bulma the story Kami told him many years ago.

"What does this have to do with the space ship?" asked Bulma.

"Give him a chance, Bulma," said Gohan.

"He said that he could open the ship with but a single word," finished Popo.

"What was the word, Mr. Popo?" asked Bulma.

"Piccolo," stated Gohan.

True to form, the ship's entrance opened up and the platform floated down, stopping just short of the ground.

"How did you know the password Gohan?" asked Bulma.

"Huh?" said Gohan, pretending to come out of a deep thought, "What? I was just thinking of my friend."

"Interesting that he guessed the password merely by thinking of his trainer," said Popo, in a tone that crept Gohan out. He felt a shiver go down his spine when he noticed Popo looking directly at him with unblinking eyes.

"Yeah," said Gohan, still a bit unnerved by the stare, "Let's go with that."

The three climbed on the platform and Popo said the password to raise the platform. Bulma wandered over to the controls as Popo told of his recollection of this craft when King Kai told the others about Namek. Gohan was asleep for this part as he had already been awake for the first part.

(AN: Yes, I simply did a reverse of when he was asleep and when he was awake. People, keep up please.)

"These controls aren't working," said Bulma, as she tried different buttons.

"It's probably voice-activated, right Mr. Popo," said Gohan.

"Yes," replied Popo, "it is."

"And how do find someone who's fluent enough in Namekian language to start this thing," complained Bulma.

"Why not ask me?" suggested Popo.

"He's right, Bulma," agreed Gohan, "He's lived with Kami. Surely he knows enough Namekian that could help us here."

"You're right," said Bulma, her hopes up once more, "Mr. Popo, give the command for 'Blast off' and see if this works."

"Alright," agreed Popo, "I'll try _rigila_."

(AN: Unless someone has an accurate spelling for the Namek language being used in this show, I'm going on my best guesses.)

It took a few seconds for the engines to warm up, but soon enough the ship blasted off faster and smoother than even the best rockets of Capsule Corp.

(AN: I would put NASA, but this isn't in the real world, so I'm just going with what's in the DB/Z/GT dimension.)

Gohan had to readjust with the ship's speed, since he hadn't ridden in a spaceship yet at this point in time.

"DOESN'T THIS THING HAVE ANY SEAT BELTS!?" exclaimed Bulma, inadvertently giving a Namekian command.

Computer: _Seeta Belta._

A toilet rose up out of the floor.

"WHAT is THAT!?"

"My guess: A toilet," tried Gohan, from his kneed position.

"That's right. You asked for a toilet in Namek," explained Popo.

"I NEED A CHAIR TO BUCKLE ONTO!" screamed Bulma, yet again activating a voice command.

Computer: _Buckla Ontu._

Bulma was then placed upon a bed that came out of the floor where the toilet returned.

"Bed, Mr. Popo?" asked Gohan.

"Yep. You asked for that as well, Bulma," explained Popo once again.

The ship came to a silent and easy stop just outside of Jupiter's orbit.

"No way! We've made it to Jupiter already!" cheered a happy Bulma.

"Wow, that was fast. We got here in under 2 minutes," stated Gohan to Bulma.

"Under 2 minutes?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, I've been brought along a stopwatch just to keep track of time. This proves that Namekian technology is far faster than our technology."

"Nice!" said Bulma, "First, let's get you back to the hospital, then I'll take this over to Capsule Corp to get fixed up."

"Hopefully, I'll live long enough to go on this adventure Bulma, because I don't think my mom, or the hospital personal would approve of it."

"Hey, we'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get you back."

* * *

Mr. Popo agreed to teach Bulma enough Namekian so that they could get to Namek and back, but couldn't leave the lookout, as he is the caretaker. He also has to look over the Earth while Kami is away.

Bulma's only condition, besides material items, was that someone joined her on this quest.

"I will," said Gohan, surprising the group once more, "It's the least I owe Piccolo and the others."

"Yeah, same here," agreed Krillin, "I go as well. I've known the others too long, besides Piccolo, to let them down now."

"I wish I could join you," said Goku, in a melancholy voice, "I mean, it would be just like old times, but with new experiences."

"I know, Goku," agreed Bulma, "but your job right now is to get better and join us when you can."

"Well, I guess that's settled," wrapped up Goku, "Gohan and Krillin will go with Bulma."

"SETTLED NOTHING!!" protested Chi Chi, before complaining about all the schoolwork Gohan would miss.

"Mom, I'm not a baby. I've had to survive in the wilderness for a year, and half of that year was with Piccolo. Let me tell you, he didn't go easy on me one bit. That's how I got to be so strong already. Mom, I need to do this, if not for me, then for Piccolo. He's done so much for me, the least I can do is bring him back," explained Gohan.

* * *

Piccolo was getting REALLY tired of this. They had left Princess Snake's house over an hour ago, and Yamcha was complaining about that being the halfway point.

"Look!" said Piccolo, getting Yamcha's attention, "Do you want to get stronger and help the others on Namek? Then suck it up or go back to Yemma's place. It'll take about the same time either way, just stop complaining.'

"Fine, fine," grumbled Yamcha, though his complaints only stopped for about a day.

Piccolo had to use EVERY ounce of willpower not to throw him off and be on his merry way, away from Tien and Chiaotzu as well.

* * *

The day after Gohan and Krillin were released from the Hospital, Popo asked to speak with Gohan alone.

"What is it, Mr. Popo?" asked Gohan innocently.

"I know you're from the Future, as well as Piccolo, Gohan. You can cut the innocent act with me," replied Popo.

"Let me guess, Kami separated from Piccolo when he came back from the Future?"

"Yes, he did. Kami told me what happened in the Future and what you have begun changing, even without meaning to. You mustn't change too much; otherwise things will change far beyond your control. You need to keep a sharp eye and mind as to what can be changed, and what should stay the same. That doesn't mean you shouldn't train to get stronger than you were at this time, for that will only help. Time travel, even one such as this, can be very tricky. So just be careful on Namek, otherwise things will NOT go in your favor."

Popo left to continue Bulma's Namekian Lessons.

"Well, looks like I've got a challenge on my hands. And what Saiyan doesn't like a challenge?"

Gohan then left to see his mom and pack the necessities for the trip ahead.

* * *

The next day, everyone agreed to meet at Kame house for the departure. Bulma got a haircut in that time, while Chi Chi forced one on Gohan. He didn't like it, but didn't say anything to get him kicked off this mission.

When Ox King, Chi Chi, and Gohan arrived on the island, one would say Chi Chi over packed.

(Time Change)

After Bulma started the engines and the ship was on its way, Gohan went to change into his training outfit.

Soon afterwards, Gohan challenged Krillin to a mental battle, to further their training without wrecking the ship. It's a good thing Piccolo re-taught him that move during their training sessions, otherwise he would have a lot harder time relearning it by himself.

Instead of being on the defensive most of the time, Gohan was putting Krillin through his paces multiple times before unleashing a special beam cannon that caused Krillin to lose concentration; ending the battle.

"Not bad Gohan," said Krillin, sweating a bit, "You've really improved since your fight with Vegeta and Nappa."

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short. I had a hard time keeping the advantage," replied Gohan.

(Time Change)

A few hours later, Gohan found himself feeling stupid for not warning Bulma and Krillin to the wandering group of kids who had the biggest paranoia of Frieza he's ever seen. He tried reasoning with the leader, only to receive a warning shot at his feet in return.

"Wow, you really take the 'shoot first' policy literally, huh?" quipped Gohan.

Krillin tried as well, only to be blasted at as well.

"Look, IF we were against you, don't you think WE would've shot first?" said Gohan.

"Yeah!" agreed Krillin, only for everyone to look at him. He realized that they weren't looking at him, and looked down to see a little girl.

She kicked Krillin in the shin before running back behind the leader.

Another kid walked up and accused them of being followers of Frieza. Gohan mentally smirked, as he had been able to go toe-to-toe with Frieza in his third transformation state on Namek, this being able to happen in only a few months.

Before the leader could deal a REAL shot, the ship entered an asteroid storm. This distracted the kids long enough for Krillin and Gohan to free Bulma and trying to find an exit back to their ship. Gohan stopped a few feet in the passage before turning back.

"GOHAN! What are you doing?" demanded Bulma.

"We can't leave them to this. Their ship won't be able to hold up!" explained Gohan, before rushing off to catch a piece of the roof that was collapsing in on the room.

Krillin followed a second later, and they were able to get under the fallen piece just in time to save everyone under it.

"Are you okay?" asked Krillin to a random boy.

The boy just nodded.

"I'd recommend staying still if you don't want to get squashed," informed Gohan, before he and Krillin threw the piece to an empty place on the floor.

A fire broke out, and while Gohan and Krillin helped to put it out, Bulma went to the cockpit to steer the ship out of the asteroid storm. Gohan noticed the little girl who kicked Krillin's shin was in danger and went to help her.

All this helped the Leader confirm that they were not here to harm anyone, but wouldn't hesitate to defend themselves. He knew that he had treated them wrongly and would make it up to them when this crisis was over.

(Time Change)

After everything was over, and the apologies were exchanged, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma got back on their ship and continued on their way to Namek.

* * *

Vegeta arrived on the planet that had healing stations, but had lost consciousness after activating the rejuvenator when he left Earth.

(AN: I'm not even going to guess at the planet's name, since it isn't all that important.)

During his entire time recovering, he thought about what that brat, Gohan said.

(Flashback)

"_I'll be back to ask some questions, brat. Don't think this is over!" said Vegeta._

"_Ask me on Namek, since that IS where you are going, right?" asked Gohan, being sarcastic at the end._

(Flashback End)

True he was planning to head to Namek in hopes of finding the Dragonballs and getting immortality before Frieza could do anything about it. The thing was: his Scouter told him about a timeline disturbance. He knew he had to talk to Gohan alone to get the answers he needed.

* * *

Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan, in their ship, were approaching what Bulma thought was Namek.

"Uh guys, that's not Namek," said Gohan.

"Why would you say that?" asked Bulma.

"Trust me, that ISN'T Namek," said Gohan, taking the controls and steering the ship away from the stellar winds, "Piccolo described to me what Planet Namek would look like from afar, and that isn't it."

"Okay, if you're sure," said Bulma, who wasn't going to argue against Piccolo's judgment. Piccolo WAS from Namek, so Gohan would probably be right about this.

(AN: I just didn't like those lame aliens who were weaker than even Raditz. So they're out of the picture.)

(Time Change)

Thanks to a shortcut Bulma learned by their new friends, they were able to get to Namek within a few days.

* * *

Vegeta was angered beyond belief when he found out that Frieza had been 3 steps ahead of him this whole time. He blasted off to Namek with the full intent of stopping Frieza and talking with Gohan about that disturbance his Scouter showed him.

When he landed, he could already tell that Frieza had taken no time in gathering the Dragonballs. He blasted off to begin his search for a village with a Dragonball.

* * *

Gohan could already feel Frieza's energy, as well as Dodoria's and Zarbon's. He knew he could handle one of them, but not both. He then felt 2 power levels closing in on their position.

"Guys, we got company," announced Gohan.

The two servants of Frieza were closing in. Gohan and Krillin lowered their power level, as to be underestimated by the goons. One of the goons had a blaster, which he used to decommission the ship they used to get here, before Gohan and Krillin thrashed both of them into the next dimension. They went to find a hiding spot for Bulma while they stayed there. Gohan felt Frieza on the move before Krillin did, and had Bulma head into the cave.

After they passed by, Gohan had to take deep breaths as to not shout in anger at Frieza.

"Gohan, you okay?" asked a worried Krillin.

"I'll be fine. It's just that the one up front," replied Gohan, "He had so much power, yet so much evil as well."

"What would you put his power level at?"

"I'd say somewhere around 80,000."

"You're joking, right?"

"Well, it's worse. Let's just say he's learned to suppress his power like we have."

Krillin didn't like the sound of that, while Bulma just didn't want anything to do with it.

Gohan and Krillin decided to spy on Frieza and his henchmen as they moved to another Namek Village with a Dragonball. They found them pretty soon and had to keep ducking down whenever they let their power slip.

* * *

Yajirobe delivered a FULL bag of Senzu Beans for Goku, and the others on Namek. Goku was back at 100 percent once more. He left for Capsule Corp. where Bulma's father had finished a ship that would take Goku to Namek.

Goku didn't slouch when it came to training, and had trained from 20g to 100g throughout his entire trip, despite a few setbacks along the way.

* * *

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and decided to intervene to protect Dende, future guardian of the Earth; consequently, allowing his brother to die and reveal their position as well. Since the Scouters had been destroyed, there was no way for Frieza or his henchmen to know about the Timeline Disturbance that Gohan had created. After Krillin grabbed Dende, Gohan turned to Frieza.

"I'd count your days, Frieza. THERE'RE NUMBERED!!" said Gohan, before blasting off after Krillin.

As much as he wanted to kill Dodoria himself, he thought it best that Vegeta do it.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Gohan felt Dodoria's energy fade away completely. He only thought was: 'Good riddance'. Vegeta was then after them and they decided to hide until they realized that Vegeta could sense energy like they can.

"Krillin, head back to Bulma with Dende," said Gohan, "I'll handle Vegeta."

"What!" whispered a frantic Krillin, "Are you nuts!?"

"No," replied the half-Saiyan time traveler, "Not this time. Trust me on this, Krillin, I know what Vegeta is after and only I can give it to him."

"Okay, but you better explain everything when you get back," said a reluctant Krillin.

Krillin grabbed Dende and flew out of there while Gohan floated up to Vegeta's level.

"Well, Dodoria is right," said Vegeta when he noticed Gohan, "You ARE here. Now, care to explain the fact that my Scouter indicated a Timeline Disturbance when you killed Nappa?"

"Simply put: I'm from the future," explained Gohan, before explaining that sometime in the future, someone had wished Gohan to return to the past.

"So, then you survive Frieza," concluded Vegeta, "Care to explain how?"

"I can't. If I reveal too much information about the future, then it will shift and I won't be able to do anything about it. I'm not alone in this, for there's someone close to me that traveled back as well on my behalf. I can tell you this however: Frieza will be defeated. There are those much stronger than Frieza out there, and they are ones we'll need to worry about. Don't slouch in your training and you'll be able to keep up with Frieza," informed Gohan.

"Don't worry about that kid. I never slouch when it comes to training. I'll catch you later kid. I've got to find a Dragonball before Frieza does. See if you can find the other one," said Vegeta.

Vegeta then blasted off to find a village where a Dragonball would be. Gohan went off to find Krillin and Dende, and from there find Bulma.

* * *

Gohan returned to the cave just in time to hear the good news. He knew for a fact that he and Krillin would have to train as well to battle the Ginyu Force when they arrived.

* * *

They finally did it. After so many weeks upon endless weeks of torture, for Piccolo that is, everyone finally made it to King Kai's Planet.

King Kai was quick to inform Goku of this good news, before giving Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu the task of catching Bubbles, his monkey. He then turned to Piccolo.

"I'm sure my brother already told you, but just to make things clear: All Kais know when time is disturbed," King Kai told Piccolo.

"Yes, he told me before I joined the others on Snake Way. This is just temporary until Gohan can gather the Namekian Dragonballs and wish me back to life," replied Piccolo.

"Yes. The fact is: I have a special training schedule for you this time around. This should increase your power to the same amount it was when you faced Frieza on Namek, before you fuse with Nail of course."

"I look forward to it," said Piccolo, before adding, "Oh, and by the way: What's REALLY funny is that you think you're the King of Comedy."

King Kai didn't like the joke, but let it slide for the moment. He then got started on Piccolo's training schedule, from which he benefited greatly from.

* * *

Frieza, for the life of him, couldn't get that brat, Gohan, out of his head.

(Flashback)

"_I'd count your days, Frieza. THERE'RE NUMBERED!!" said Gohan._

(Flashback End)

Something felt off about that boy. It was as if he didn't belong here, yet at the same time he did. He then thought of Bardock and his attempt at stopping him. The attack was powerful, yes, but even with the spirit of the fallen races at the hands of the Saiyans was no match for Frieza when he actually showed more of his power than necessary. His last contact with his brother also disturbed him.

(Flashback)

"_Dear Brother, You are still a fool. You have too much fun for your own good," sneered Cooler, Frieza's brother._

"_Yet I'm the one who can hide his power, dear brother," replied Frieza just as snidely._

"_That doesn't matter to me. Just watch out for the Saiyans that are left, one may come back to haunt you. Later," said Cooler, before cutting the transmission._

(Flashback End)

Frieza didn't think about it much then, but now that he thinks about it, that brat had a power similar to Vegeta's, yet different as well. It didn't matter; only Cooler and his Father were stronger than him at this point, so there was no need to worry about _Saiyans_ at this time.

* * *

Vegeta wasn't prepared for Zarbon's transformation, as was nearly killed because of it. Vegeta quickly came up with an impromptu plan for getting the Dragonballs as Zarbon returned to bring him to Frieza's Ship to be healed.

* * *

It had been an hour after Krillin left with Dende to see Guru, the Eldest Namek and creator of the Namekian Dragonballs. Gohan decided to go after the Dragonball Vegeta stashed away with Bulma's Dragon Radar as a guide. After burying the dead, he found the Dragonball quickly; however, on the way back, he ran into a little trouble.

* * *

The plan had worked. He got the Dragonballs out of there. He had fooled the strongest warrior he knew and lived. With impeccable accuracy and precision, he threw the Dragonballs to the point where he would hide them until he found and brought the other to that location. He hid behind a rock near Frieza's ship so that Zarbon wouldn't notice him. He decided to take the low road to where he placed the Dragonballs as to not alert Zarbon and Frieza that he was still in the area. When he came up for air, he found the Dragonballs scattered, so he gathered them and hid them properly before noticing Krillin pass by with the final Dragonball.

"Well, well, it's my lucky day. Time to get the last Dragonball," said the Saiyan Prince, before going after Krillin.

* * *

Zarbon was furious, that stupid Saiyan Prince was able to beat him. The last thing he felt was Vegeta's fist in his stomach before being blasted to the next world where he was sentenced to HFIL.

Krillin didn't want to risk Bulma's life as well as his own, so he gave the One-Star Dragonball to Vegeta before he went on his way.

Vegeta himself was pleased. He had gotten all 7 Dragonballs (or so he thought) and was on his way to pick up the Four-Star Ball when he ran into someone he knew.

* * *

Gohan was ready for Vegeta this time, but that didn't stop him from hiding the Dragonball anyway.

"Sup Vegeta, I could tell Zarbon pissed you off to the next decade," greeted Gohan.

"Yeah, well he thought he could defeat the same Saiyan twice. That was his downfall," replied Vegeta.

"Interestingly enough, Goku is on his way here and should be here within a few days time."

"Nice. Kakarot can join us to defeat Frieza, and then he and I can settle our score. Don't forget kid, this alliance is only temporary."

"You never know what might happen. Besides, you might even find a reason to join us, for something you've been missing for many years."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Love."

"Humph. That's a laugh. ME, fall in love? You got a better chance of killing Frieza than I have for falling in love. Later, kid. Until our next meeting."

And with that, Vegeta left, completely forgetting about the Dragonball that Gohan had hidden. Gohan sighed in annoyance before picking up the Four-Star Dragonball and heading back to where Krillin and Bulma were.

When he got there, he told them that they had to move fast before Vegeta comes back looking for him. They were able to move everything with minutes to spare before Vegeta came back, blowing up their first cave. Vegeta decided to get the One-Star ball to the others so as to not lose another one.

* * *

Frieza was, for lack of better words, pissed. He couldn't believe that Vegeta had managed to defeat both Dodoria and Zarbon, even more so that he had to call the Ginyu Force to assist him, along with bringing extra Scouters, in what should be a simple matter. He was beginning to fear that he would have to battle against these meddlesome brats himself.

* * *

While Bulma was having her own adventures, Gohan and Krillin decided to head to Guru's place for him to release more of Gohan's hidden power. Krillin decided to hold off Vegeta while Gohan went ahead. Gohan could already feel the Ginyu Force approaching, and could only hope that Guru could unlock more of his hidden power than last time. When he got there, Nail greeted him and brought him before Guru. As with Krillin, Gohan went next to Guru, who placed his hand on his head.

"I sense more than hidden power here, young one. I see great turmoil and self-hatred. For your true power to be unleashed, you must let go of the turmoil, and forgive yourself for what you think you have done wrong. Only then can you access your true power," said Guru, before reaching deep within Gohan to unlock many of the gates that held his power.

(Though this was still only a fraction of the power he had left to unleash.)

Gohan didn't know what to say to Guru's advice. He could understand what he meant, but to actually do it was harder. He went outside to see Vegeta warning Krillin and Nail that the Ginyu Force was on its way.

"Guys, we HAVE to go! Vegeta is telling the truth. We NEED to get the Dragonballs before they do!" shouted Gohan.

Krillin didn't like it, but reluctantly agreed. Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin blasted off to get the last Dragonball.

"Krillin," said Gohan, as they were flying.

"Yeah?" replied Goku's best friend.

"Think of it this way: My dad and Piccolo joined forces to defeat Raditz, this would be similar to that. Vegeta hates these guys about as much as he hates Frieza himself."

"That's putting it lightly," interjected Vegeta, "These guys make Zarbon and Dodoria look like Raditz compared me. These guys are the strongest group he has."

'Yet, Cooler has more powerful men himself,' thought Gohan, 'we need to defeat these guys before they kill us. Dad, you better hurry. I don't know how much I have to change before you can get here.'

They were able to get the Dragonball from Bulma, despite her protests and rocketed towards the other Dragonballs. When they got there, the Ginyu Force had stopped them.

'Oh crap. This won't be easy,' thought Gohan.

(Chapter End)

Well, THAT took a long time.

Pyros: Man, that took forever to upload.

Dx: I'd get out of here if I were you.

Pyros: Why's that?

DragonX pointed over to where RDF1 was on his feet, recovered, and looking angry beyond anything Frieza would look like.

Pyros: Oh.

RDF1: (smirks) Well, PyroDragoon, let's see you take THIS beating like a Dragon.

Curtain covers up the fighting area.

Dx: I don't think anyone needs to see that.

Gohan: Sup man.

Dx: How'd you get here?

Gohan: Main Character privilege. I get to pop in since this fanfiction is about me, right?

Dx: Whoever voiced Piccolo in the DBZ Abridged series was right: You ARE a nerd. Good thing that's only in the original sagas.

RDF1 walks by dusting his hands off.

RDF1: Well, I feel better.

Dx: See ya.

RDF1: What's his problem.

Gohan: I don't know.

RDF1: Oh well, he'll miss this next part.

Gohan: What's next.

RDF1: Just a little Rant I have.

(Rant)

THIS IS ABOUT THE BARDOCK MOVIE SPECIAL!!

I've read the comments people have put into tv(dot)com, and I feel the need to correct some points here, where it can't be erased.

First: Raditz WAS mentioned, just not directly.

When Bardock was asked when his son was born, he said a long time ago. This was referring to Raditz, who had been born years before Kakarot/Goku. Bardock met him a few times, but they just had different assignments as Bardock was in a different league than Raditz was at the time, so they didn't interact much.

Second: When Bardock saw the Future where Goku was facing off against Frieza in his first form, this was because Bardock had no idea that Frieza could transform once, let alone three times. Also, Bardock never saw Frieza outside of his transport, so that was why it was there as well.

Third: (this really isn't a rant, just a collection of all that happened during this time.)

During the time Kakarot/Goku was born:

Prince Vegeta went on assignment to stay alive by Frieza's orders.

King Vegeta led an assault against Frieza, but ended up dying.

Bardock faced Frieza alone in space.

Brolly saved himself and his father from being killed in the explosion.

Turles, Nappa, and Raditz were away from the planet when Frieza destroyed it.

Cooler, brother of Frieza, watched from afar as Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, yet allowed Kakarot to escape to Earth unharmed, eventually leading to his family's death.

(End Rant)

I think that covers everything. Leave a Review or PM me if I missed anything and I'll correct it.

Later,

RDF1


	3. Ginyu Saga and Frieza Saga Part 1

Yo, I'm back with chapter 3 of Gohan's Redemption.

Gohan: Hey guys.

Dx: Where did you go? We've been searching for you for ages since you wandered off last chapter.

Gohan: Oh, I was at the cafeteria. I told them to put it on your tab RDF1.

RDF1: Oh great. As if I didn't have ENOUGH financial problems. As payment, I'm going to have to have you killed off and give the main character to Vegeta or Piccolo.

Gohan: DON'T YOU DARE!! YOU WROTE THIS FOR ME AND FOR ME ONLY!! PICCOLO IS ONLY HERE TO HELP ME. THAT GIVES HIM MAJOR CHARACTER STATUS, **NOT** MAIN CHARACTER STATUS!! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON **VEGETA**!!

RDF1: Dude; chill. The only thing I'm going to do is have you roughed up a bit more, but still allowing you to kill Recoome instead of Goku defeating him then Vegeta killing him.

Dx: HEY! You're not supposed to give spoilers, Mr. Author!

RDF1: Whoops, my bad.

And for those who have told me about Gohan doing commentary instead of actual dialogue, this was done semi-intentionally to give Gohan a reason for being in a certain place, or having a certain effect in a conversation. Also, I've received a complaint about Gohan's power change, and I must say I'm disappointed in them for not understanding the basics of this type of fic. If I made Gohan stronger than this, then that would make him uber, and that's not my intent. My intent is to make him just strong, and strong-willed enough, to make some necessary changes, but leaving some things be to not change the future too much. This is so he can rid himself of part of his guilt and be more accepting of his position as the first Half-Saiyan Warrior of Earth. I won't, and I would put emphasis on _WON'T_, make Gohan uber just to make some people happy, so if you can't deal with a non-uber Gohan in the past, then suck it up, deal somehow, or don't read.

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

I'm actually going to change a small portion of this chapter and the next one.

Frieza speech list:

First State: Normal

Second State/First Transformed State: **Bold**

Third State/Second Transformed State: _**Bold and Italic**_

Fourth State/Third Transformed State: _**Bold, Italic, and Underlined**_

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Think of it this way: My dad and Piccolo joined forces to defeat Raditz, this would be similar to that. Vegeta hates these guys about as much as he hates Frieza himself."_

"_That's putting it lightly," interjected Vegeta, "These guys make Zarbon and Dodoria look like Raditz compared to me. These guys are the strongest group he has."_

'_Yet, Cooler has more powerful men himself,' thought Gohan, 'we need to defeat these guys before they kill us. Dad, you better hurry. I don't know how much I have to change before you can get here.'_

_They were able to get the Dragonball from Bulma, despite her protests and rocketed towards the other Dragonballs. When they got there, the Ginyu Force had stopped them._

'_Oh crap. This won't be easy,' thought Gohan._

(Recap End)

Things were looking bad. Gohan, for all his hidden potential, wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Captain Ginyu at this point, if only he had another few days of training, but that couldn't be possible right now. Vegeta tried chucking the 1-star Dragonball away, trying to get it to the other side of the planet, but Burter stopped if from reaching 2 miles from their current location. Vegeta quickly told Krillin to destroy the last Dragonball they still had, only for Guido to steal it by slowing time to a standstill.

'That's it!' thought Gohan, realizing the mistake he and Krillin made last time, 'Super Speed can counter his time freezing abilities.'

Captain Ginyu had his squad play one of the oldest games in history, Rock-Paper-Scissors, to decide the order of who fights first. Recoome won, allowing Guido to go first with himself next. Ginyu left with the Dragonballs, taking them to Frieza's ship.

The battle with Guido began with Gohan and Krillin firing Ki Blasts at Guido, forcing him to hold his breath to activate his powers. Unfortunately for him, Gohan noticed at the last second and used his super speed to move about, albeit slowly, with time stopped.

'Guess it worked,' thought Gohan, even though he couldn't move fast, his body would adapt soon enough, 'Looks like Instant Transmission is the only way to completely counter this on the first try. I better keep Krillin out of this one.'

"Hey Krillin," started Gohan, "Let me take this one. I've got it covered."

"You sure, Gohan?" asked Krillin, worried for his friend.

"I know his power AND his weakness. I won't need 5 minutes with this guy," responded Gohan, before speeding away to attack Guido on his own.

Guido held his breath again and looked around for Gohan, only to find him _**moving**_ behind him.

'WHAT THE HFIL!?' thought Guido, running for his life as he just found out that Gohan could move with time frozen, 'How can he move? My time freezing power should be able to stop _anything_ from moving, even Frieza!'

Gohan started moving faster until he could run again. Guido had to let go of his breath, causing Gohan to super-speed right into him. Gohan was quick to recover from the time speed change and instead of just crashing into Guido, he was able to turn that into a fury of punches and kicks.

This sent Guido into a nearby rock formation, crumbling it to pieces.

"Looks like someone's figured out Guido's trick," commented Recoome, who was surprised that he would have to fight so soon, he thought that Guido would be able to last a few more minutes.

"It doesn't matter," said Jeice, "He was only chosen for his time abilities. If he can be defeated this easily, then he deserves to die."

'What jerks!' thought Gohan, as he continued moving in and out of super-speed, 'I'm glad they die now.'

He quickly returned to Krillin as Guido, looking worse for wear, was trying to recover from the beating he was getting both in and out of time.

"Wow, Gohan! How d'you do that?" asked Krillin.

"It's simple, Baldy," replied the Prince of Saiyans, "He used his will to move his body at a higher speed until he could move when that frog stopped time. Gohan then only had to adapt to the constant changes between real time and slowed time."

"He's right, Krillin," agreed Gohan, "Except for the bald insult."

Guido quickly concentrated and forced a plane of dark space that prevented movement. Gohan and Krillin were the targets and Guido was getting smug once more.

"Hey! Guido!" shouted Gohan.

Guido looked in horror as Gohan wormed his way out of the dark space and super-speed behind him before blasting him into the next world.

"Not bad kid. Maybe now we have a chance against the rest of the Ginyu Force," said Vegeta, in an uncharacteristically appraisal sort of way. He rarely gave out compliments, even later in life, so Gohan was thankful, even if he didn't voice it.

Vegeta landed beside where Krillin landed next to Gohan. Recoome was up next and that battle wasn't going to be an easy one.

"I got first dibs on this one," said Vegeta, powering up and charging in to battle Recoome.

Vegeta shot a barrage of combos with both physical hits and Ki Blasts. After sending Recoome into a nearby rock formation, he powered up a finishing move and fired.

Unfortunately, Recoome was unscathed, minus the lack of armor, rips in the shirt and a few bloody places. Also, consequently, this allowed Recoome to access his full power of 95,000, which, after taking the severe beating that he did, had been dropped to 75,000.

'Well, if I max out, I could beat him, but I'd have nothing left for the other 2,' thought Gohan, who's hidden power had raised his max to about 90,000.

Now, with the tide of battle turned, Recoome took his turn beating up Vegeta, with much more effectiveness. Recoome was about to finish off Vegeta, when Krillin and Gohan stepped in to save him.

"Brat!" yelled Vegeta in pain, "I just hope this doesn't become a habit of yours!"

"Sorry Vegeta," countered Gohan, "But I thought you'd be grateful that I, a low-level half-blooded Saiyan, did his job in protecting his Prince from dying."

"You're no low-level, that's for sure," said Vegeta, "I may not like to admit it, but you're stronger than me at this point in time."

"Don't worry, you'll be stronger than me, and even my father, soon enough."

"I look forward to it. Now, save your bald-headed friend before he ends up toast," said Vegeta, pointing back to the battlefield where Krillin was doing everything he can to survive.

"Thanks," said Gohan, before powering up again to attack Recoome.

Recoome wasn't expecting the sneak attack, but was able to recover to the point of having to switch back and forth between offense and defense with this kid. A kid, who's nearly 7 years old, keeping up with a Ginyu Force member as powerful as Recoome, says something about the kid.

(AN: Well, Gohan does hold the record for being the strongest at his age level. He just relaxes more after defeating Cell and Bojack to the point where his power decreases by a good percentage.)

Gohan gained the advantage long enough for him to sense Goku arriving. He blasted Recoome back into another mountain (AN: rock formation – whatever).

Gohan then powered up another Ki Blast, this one even more powerful, and super-speeded right in front of Recoome before blasting him into the next world.

* * *

King Kai had been true to his word, and trained Piccolo extensively. Piccolo, through all the pain, was getting stronger because of it. His power had increased dramatically, raising his max to about 950,800. When he's ticked off, his power raises to just over 1,058,750 before decreasing to around 570,000.

(AN: I'll try to get accurate guesses at the power level for these guys, but I can't make promises they're completely correct.)

So, by the time the Dragon was summoned to wish him back, he was more than ready to fuse with Nail and help out Gohan against Frieza.

* * *

Gohan was exhausted from fighting and killing Recoome that he didn't look too good when Goku found him.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta, "You should be proud of your son. He's been able to beat 2 of the legendary Ginyu Force, the strongest fighters Frieza has."

"I am Vegeta," replied Goku, before turning his attention back to his son, "Here Gohan, take this."

"Thanks dad," said Gohan, eating the Senzu Bean to recover his strength, and the fact that he hadn't eaten in many hours.

They walked over to Krillin, to give him a Senzu Bean as well. Jeice and Burter just allowed them to do this, thinking that it wouldn't matter in the long run. Goku read Krillin's mind to get caught up on the events that have happened on Namek. This caused Gohan to sweat a bit at remembering the dangers of Goku reading HIS mind. Goku then took out one more Senzu Bean and threw it to Vegeta for him to eat as well.

"Vegeta!" shouted Gohan, "This will help recover your strength!"

Vegeta grudgingly ate the bean before experiencing first-hand the full affects it had.

'My strength, its back and even stronger than before,' thought Vegeta, 'No wonder Goku gave them to these two back on Earth.' He looked back at Kakarot/Goku. 'If his son is _this_ powerful, then could Kakarot be even **more** powerful? I'm just glad that I'm not fighting him this time.'

"Hey Burter, check the Scouter for his power," said Jeice.

"It reads 5,000," replied Burter.

"That can't be right. If these guys can hide their power, then this guy can too," said Jeice, getting a bit worried, "Let's take him down together. It's been awhile since we did that, eh?"

"Yes, Let's kill him together."

Goku just stood still, or it looked like it to Krillin, Jeice, and Burter. Vegeta and Gohan could see the small but significant movement in Goku's feet while dodging Jeice and Burter's attacks. Vegeta made his way over to where Gohan and Krillin were. The latter scared out of his wits as to what Vegeta would do and the former glad to have someone to talk to since the latter had been shocked speechless over Goku's power.

"Brat, what do you make of your father's newfound power?" asked the Saiyan Prince.

"I'd put him over 100,000 when he gets into it, but right now he's just using plain speed," replied the half-blooded Saiyan.

Burter and Jeice had gone from missing him to stopping and running away when they got too close to him and he responded with his speed. His speed saying: Do you REALLY want to mess with me?

"I see. Do you think they really stand a chance against him?" asked Vegeta.

"Not really. If his speed is scaring them this much, then they don't even want to be facing his real power."

"What are you guys talking about? Goku's not doing anything and your saying he has the upper hand? Explain that," questioned Krillin, who had finally found his voice.

"Simple, Baldy. Kakarot is toying with them. He's been using only his speed to intimidate them and dodge their attacks," remarked Vegeta.

"And Krillin, get this," added Gohan, "My dad's not even using Kaioken yet. These guys are finished."

So, they just watched and waited while Goku easily defeated Burter and watched as Jeice ran/flew away to get Captain Ginyu.

"Care to do the honors, Prince?" suggested Gohan, which Vegeta replied to by kneeing Burter in the neck to kill him.

"What's your deal?" demanded Goku, "You know how to receive mercy, but you can't give it. TOO bad, I was hoping you might have changed."

"Kakarot, if you even took one second to take a closer look at me, you would see that I HAVE changed. But, these guys don't deserve favors. They haven't earned any. As for the reason I've changed, look no further than your bratty son," replied Vegeta.

"I don't like the insults, Vegeta!" countered Gohan, before turning to his father, "But he's right, father, these guys would've killed us if you hadn't arrived. Jeice isn't through here, he's getting Captain Ginyu to come and fight in his stead. Do you think you can defeat the leader of the Ginyu Force, father?"

'There it is again,' thought Goku, looking at his son as though he were a stranger, 'He's changed, even more so since the last we saw each other. What made him like this?'

"Gohan's right, Kakarot," said Vegeta, "You haven't met Captain Ginyu yet. He will be the toughest of the Ginyu Force; are you ready to face him?"

"I think I can handle him, but there's no need to kill. Compassion isn't a weakness," replied Goku.

"Yeah, dad," countered Gohan, "But you haven't even begun to realize Frieza's power. He's ruthless, and won't hesitate to kill any of us without remorse."

"Frieza will fight to the end with anyone, and your end seems quite plausible at this rate," commented Vegeta, "And besides, for all we know, Frieza may have already made his wish and become immortal already."

"I don't think so," informed Krillin, "When the Dragon is summoned, the sky goes dark; I haven't seen anything that indicates night time here, so that would mean they haven't summoned him yet."

"Then why hasn't he summoned him yet?" demanded Vegeta.

"He might not know the password!" said Goku, realizing the next reason Frieza hasn't become immortal yet, "On Earth, there's a password to summon the Dragon, but here on Namek, the password may very well be in Namekian. I'm betting Frieza, and his henchmen, don't know any Namekian language that would help them with summoning the Dragon, so that would be the next course of action."

"Piccolo and the others can still come back, Gohan," said Krillin.

"Yeah," said Gohan, with a far-off look in his eyes.

Goku and Krillin assumed it to be him remembering his time with Piccolo and how he sacrificed himself for him; however, Vegeta knew that he was probably thinking how the timeline had been affected now that he had killed two of the Ginyu Force, instead of letting Vegeta do it.

"Krillin, Gohan," said Goku, "When they come back, I need you to find the Dragon Radar and get the Dragonballs to a safe place."

"Hey, Vegeta, let's all meet up at Frieza's ship, alright?" suggested Gohan.

"Sure, kid, I'll meet you there," said Vegeta.

Jeice returned with Captain Ginyu. Vegeta flew off to Frieza's ship, while Gohan and Krillin went to find Bulma and the Dragon Radar.

(AN: Just so you know, I think the Ginyu Force is the biggest and cheesiest rip-off of the Power Rangers this side of the Universe.)

* * *

Frieza was ticked, but remained calm. He could still get immortality, but had to visit Guru to get the password for the Dragonballs. He was stopped by Nail and agreed to fight him at another location. After a short battle, where Frieza left Nail to die a slow and painful death, he realized he was too late. He raced back to where the Dragon had been summoned.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin arrived at Frieza's ship to see Vegeta finishing off the last of Frieza's henchmen there.

"Not bad Vegeta," commented Gohan, "Ya think you can help us dig the Dragonballs up?"

"Sure, Gohan," replied Vegeta, and the three of them got the Dragonballs up in a few seconds.

"I'm going inside to get changed into a better outfit, you guys wait here for Kakarot," said Vegeta, heading inside the ship.

"Sure, go ahead," said Gohan, before heading over and sitting on a nearby rock.

While waiting for Goku (Captain Ginyu) and Jeice to get back, Gohan decided to get a short nap in, to be ready for them.

He didn't nap long, for Captain Ginyu, in Goku's body, and Jeice had returned within ten minutes. Gohan opened his eyes and looked at his 'father.'

"Hello, 'dad'", said Gohan, looking straight at Ginyu with a look that told him that he knew Ginyu switched bodies with Goku.

"So you know," said Ginyu, "Care to explain, brat."

"Let's just say 'I have my ways' and leave it at that," replied the time traveler.

"Well, the Scouter will tell me," said Ginyu, activating his Scouter. He got the same reading as Vegeta did back on Earth: Timeline Disturbance detected.

"Well, so you're a time traveler," said Ginyu, "Let's see how you do this time around."

"Let me take care of this, Krillin," said Gohan, to the Earthling that had remained quiet since Vegeta went inside the ship, "Besides, I've got a few issues with my father that Captain Ginyu has given me a perfect opportunity to settle them without regret."

Gohan just popped his knuckles in anticipation. Before anyone, save Vegeta, realized what had happened, Gohan kicked Ginyu up into the air, before super-speeding around behind him.

"THIS – (PUNCH to the stomach) – is for letting me get kidnapped by Garlic's goons over a year before the Reunion! THIS – (KICK to the head) – is for letting 'dear uncle' Raditz kidnap me AT the reunion! THIS (KNEE to the back) – is for dying on me and leaving me behind with Piccolo!! THIS – (THROW into nearby mountain) – is for taking so long to get here!! AND **THIS** – (MASENKO HA into rumble where Ginyu still is) – IS FOR **LEAVING** ME FOR NEARLY A FOURTH OF MY LIFE!!"

(AN: I know I didn't cover the Garlic movie, but I didn't think about it when starting, and I felt it best to start at the beginning of the DBZ sagas.)

Needless to say, Gohan had issues and he was taking his anger out. Goku, who had, by this time, arrived in Ginyu's body, was incredibly fearful that if Ginyu hadn't switched bodies with him, then HE would be receiving that rage. Unfortunately, he also knew that he would be feeling it when he got back into his body.

Vegeta, who had finished off Jeice while Gohan was sorting things out with his 'dad', didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and charged on Kakarot's prone body. Ginyu tried to switch with him, but Goku got in the way. This caused them to return to their bodies, which forced Goku unconscious after feeling all the blows his body received from his son.

"Damn time traveling half-blooded brat!" said Ginyu in his own body, before trying the change once again, but failed as Krillin threw a Namekian frog in the way, causing Ginyu to be trapped in the body of a frog.

(AN: Had to give the bald fighter SOMETHING to do.)

"Oh look, it's frog season," said Vegeta, in a slightly joking manner.

"I'd pay 1,000 for the first kill by Ki Blast," replied Gohan, in the same joking manner.

"Hey guys, let him go, there's nothing more he could do now, except get eaten," said Krillin, giving nightmarish visions to the new Captain Ginyu.

He scampered off, Vegeta harmlessly firing Ki Blast with a power level of 5 and letting him escape, well after singeing his skin a bit.

Gohan and Krillin took Goku to an older model of the rejuvenation chamber, as Gohan accidentally fried the Senzu Beans with his little outburst earlier. Vegeta then took them to getting new armor and to get some rest. Vegeta was taking a nap when Dende popped in.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Dende, just in time," said Gohan, in a quiet voice as to not disturb Vegeta.

"Hey, Dende," asked Krillin, "You wouldn't happen to know the Dragonball password, would you?"

Dende nodded yes.

"Let's move the Dragonballs so Frieza and Vegeta won't be able to find us as quickly," suggested Gohan.

They grabbed the Dragonballs and went to an island a few football fields away.

"Dende, the honors are yours," said Gohan.

So, Dende gave the password and Porunga, the Namekian Dragon, was summoned.

"**Those who have summoned me, I am Porunga. Ask of me 3 wishes within my power and I shall grant them,**" said Porunga in his majestic voice.

"Krillin, I've got a good idea for the wishes, so just let me do the talking," said Gohan.

"Alright, Gohan," said a reluctant Krillin.

"Dende," said Gohan, returning his attention to the young Namekian, "have Porunga revive the Namek known as Piccolo. This will bring back Kami on our planet, which will give us an extra wish. The second wish, ask Porunga to have Piccolo transported to Namek."

"Alright," said Dende, "It'll take a minute, but it can be done."

Dende spoke in Namekian, as per Porunga's guidelines, and Piccolo had been revived and brought to Namek.

"Well, I see you've managed to pull a fast one on me," said Vegeta, landing from his hurried trip over from the ship after realizing he had overslept, "Just for compensation, ask the Dragon to give me immortality so I can defeat Frieza."

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," said Frieza, crashing the scene.

"FRIEZA!!" shouted the warriors.

Unfortunately, since 98+ percent of the population of Namek had been killed, Guru's life force also left him. This brought about Porunga's death as well.

'POPO!' mentally shouted Gohan to Mr. Popo on Earth, 'you need to gather the Dragonballs as fast as you can! We need the Eternal Dragon to wish back the Namekians who had been killed by Frieza and his henchmen.'

* * *

'I'll get right on it,' replied Popo to Gohan's mental message from Namek, before leaving Kami on the Lookout heading off to find the Dragonballs on Earth.

* * *

'That takes care of that,' thought Gohan, 'Now for a convincing argument.'

"Hey, Vegeta," said Gohan, getting the Prince's attention, "Don't you think he looks more like a she?"

"Yeah, I agree with you there; he must be a cross dresser, or at least very Feminine," replied the Saiyan Prince.

"That insult won't go unpunished, Vegeta," remarked Frieza, getting ticked off that he could be insulted like that by a mere kid.

"You know, Frieza," said Vegeta, "I **never** liked working for you, and it wasn't until I made some quality allies that I finally realize it's past time I took my shot at you!"

"Yes, these kids DO look like their quality allies," remarked Frieza with sarcasm.

"Don't be fooled, we've been fighting constantly since arriving on this planet and you've been loafing around in that measly transport. It's OVER now, you have no one left to fight for you and we're _much_ stronger than when we arrived. So, let's skip the formalities and get straight to the battle."

Vegeta and Frieza began fighting each other, leaving a bored Gohan and a scared Krillin and Dende. After a few minutes of the 'pointless' fighting, Vegeta goaded Frieza to transform. He powered up to the point of breaking off his armor, which somehow stunted his height by a 2 inches.

"Come on," said a bored Gohan, "If THAT'S all you have, then this fight is already over."

(AN: I know there was a mile-long script of dialogue in this and a flashback that took WAY too long, but I'm trying to skip most of them if possible. I'm only going to include the ones that REALLY matter, and maybe a few I'm adding myself that CAN work as well.)

"This is just the beginning," said Frieza, before skyrocketing his power and transforming to his second state.

He second state, also known as his first transformed state, was about 8 or so feet tall.

(AN: If anyone could get me information about this, I would appreciate it and change it afterwards.)

Everyone flew up as to not be knocked back by the shockwaves.

"**Well, I think it's time I stopped playing and get down to business,**" said Frieza, before speeding past everyone and stabbing Krillin through the stomach.

"KRILLIN!!" shouted Gohan, before rushing up to him.

Frieza tried to hit him with his tail (emphases on tried), but Gohan stopped it with his right hand while his left foot made contact with Frieza's face, forcing his horn out of Krillin, Krillin going unconscious, and him falling to a nearby island. Gohan caught Krillin and gave him to Dende.

"Take Krillin someplace safe so he can recover and rejoin us," said Gohan, in a way that made Dende wonder if he knew about his healing powers.

Dende flew off with Krillin to heal him while Gohan and Vegeta continued the battle with Frieza.

Meanwhile Frieza was getting up from the surprisingly strong kick from the Half-Saiyan kid.

"**Don't think that just because you were able to surprise me that time, you can win,**" said Frieza, rubbing his cheek a bit where the kick landed, the sting it left not going away as fast as it should, "**Because in this form, my power level is over 1 million.**"

"So, what's the plan now, wise guy?" asked Vegeta.

"What do you think!" countered Gohan, glaring at the Saiyan Prince "We fight!"

"**I'll make sure to kill you first, small fry,**" said Frieza, before charging in on Gohan.

Gohan super-sped behind him, surprising Frieza with a kick to the back. Frieza recovered quickly and tried to sweep kick Gohan, only for him to block it before they started exchanging barrages of punches and kicks with each other.

"**You're only fooling yourself to think that you can defeat me!**" said Frieza, while furiously punching and kicking at the pint-sized Half-Saiyan.

"And **you're** fooling _yourself_ into thinking you can be beaten!!" replied Gohan, moving just as fast as Frieza.

"**How can you keep up with me?**" asked Frieza, starting to get tired of this farce.

"You should know, since you can sense energy!"

"**I knew there wasn't something right about you!**" exclaimed Frieza, now realizing why he was sensing the energy that he did from Gohan.

Frieza pulled the cheap, yet not totally illegal, maneuver of knocking back Gohan with his tail before pounding on him, "**You won't survive this battle this time around!!**"

Luckily, only Gohan and Vegeta heard this. Gohan super-sped back a distance, before something else happened. (Or rather, someone.)

Krillin, now healed, fired off a Destructo Disk at Frieza, managing to cut off part of his tail.

"**HOW!?**" demanded a bewildered Frieza, "**I killed him!**"

Gohan smirked, "He's an Earthling, he has a few tricks up his sleeve."

Krillin then fired a barrage of Destructo Disks, only for Frieza to maneuver around them with little to some difficulty. Krillin led Frieza away while Gohan landed near Dende, allowing him to heal him.

Krillin was able keep Frieza at bay long enough for Gohan to be completely healed before he headed up to join Vegeta, who had been joined by Krillin less than a minute ago. Frieza arrived shortly.

"**How!?**" Frieza demanded again, "**I killed that bald one, and I beat you down to less than half strength, but both of you are at full power now! So, HOW!!**"

"FRIEZA!!" shouted Gohan, powering his level up to over 1 million, like Vegeta's, "You can never understand the Power of a Saiyan, especially one who's half Earthling as well!!"

'So that's it,' thought Vegeta, realizing where Gohan's Power comes from, 'Other than his fighting Saiyan Blood, he must have an Earthling's fighting blood as well, only boosting his strength further.'

(AN: Chichi IS a fighter, just not one at the Z fighters level and she accepts that.)

"**So, you're only HALF-Saiyan, well that just makes you all the more fun to kill!**" said Frieza, before charging at the three fighters.

"NOW!" shouted Vegeta, before all three of them started multi-firing Ki-Blasts by the dozens at Frieza, stopping him in his tracks.

When the dust cleared, at first glance you could see nothing happened, but Gohan noticed the subtle cracks in his armor.

'That didn't happen last time, that's for sure,' he thought, 'I just hope we can keep this up, otherwise Piccolo might have a challenge before he transforms again.'

"**Are you done yet?**" asked Frieza, unaware that his armor now had miniscule cracks in it, "**You're going to need a different game plan if you want to beat me.**"

"What now?" asked Krillin, trying to hold back his fear.

"I don't know," admitted Vegeta, "What about you, Gohan?"

"We hold him off until Piccolo gets here," said Gohan, "Then we might be able to come up with a new plan while they're fighting."

Gohan then flew off to battle Frieza, with Krillin and Vegeta behind him. Unfortunately, Frieza was able to keep up with them, separating them easily by knocking Krillin away, then Vegeta, then Gohan. Frieza then proceeded to try and kill Gohan the same way that he did Krillin, but Gohan was prepared for it. He grabbed the horn, surprising Frieza, and he tried tossing him away, only for Frieza to shoot a Ki-Blast at him, sending him back to an island. Frieza fired another Ki-Blast and it was streaming towards Gohan with the intent of wiping him from this dimension.

* * *

(AN: Here's where I put in a small but important filler that some may deem so. Those that don't deem this important, or would rather get back to the action, skip this part.)

While Goku was recovering, he was sensing the battle and how it progressed. He was proud of how strong the others are and is angry with himself for not being there with them, but forces himself to relax and let the machine heal him. Sometime during all of this, he sensed something happening that had to do with the past.

(Mental Plane)

He retreated into his mind, to find himself standing in front of his Saiyan Father with his back to him. He doesn't turn around, already knowing who's behind him and just calls out to him, across time.

"**Bardock!**" Goku/Kakarot called out to his father.

"Who is it?" Bardock called out, not spotting his son yet, "Show yourself! Who's calling me?

"Come out," he shouted, desperate to know who was calling him, "I know you're here!"

"**Bardock,**" Kakarot called again, this time his father noticing him, and noticing _who_ he is, "**You know who I am, don't you Bardock?**"

"Yes," confirmed his father, "You're my SON."

"**It's not to late, Father,**" Kakarot informed Bardock, "**To be different, than him,**" he created an image of Frieza in his original form to Bardock to get his point across. Then Goku was sent out of his Mental Plane as the surface blew up, sending Bardock back to his present.

(Mental Plane Exit)

'Thank you, Father,' thought Goku, as images of the encounter his father had with Frieza came to his mind, 'You proved that you could be different.'

He remembered his father's last words to him as a baby, having forgotten it until now, seeing it from this viewpoint.

Bardock's words: Kakarot, my son, thank you for helping me. You were right; it wasn't too late. I only wish I could've held you in my arms when I had the chance. Goodbye, my son.

A tear ran down his cheek, getting lost in the rejuvenation fluid, as he remembered how different his father had become in his last hour, with a kind heart that gave him strength beyond what was thought possible. That was HIS strength as well and he knew that when he recovered, he would be that much stronger when he faced Frieza.

* * *

The Ki-Blast was getting closer, with no sign of deterring from his course. Gohan, who had to clear his head from hitting a rock formation head-on, didn't have time to block, deflect, dodge, or counter, when he realized what was coming at him. Luckily he didn't need to.

Piccolo flew in at super-speed and deflected the blast from reaching Gohan.

"It's about time," said Gohan, after shaking his head clear and looking toward his lifelong friend.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up a passenger on the way here, but it was necessary to force Frieza into his final form," said Piccolo, before turning his attention towards Frieza.

"Get to a safe place to recover your strength while I hold him off. Only intervene when the time is right," Piccolo said, before powering up and taking Frieza head-on.

Gohan got to Vegeta and Krillin.

"Let's regroup for now," informed Gohan, "Krillin, get Dende and let's get him to a safe place."

They got Dende to a safer place before looking back and watching as Piccolo took on Frieza like he had done it for years.

(Oh wait, he DID take on Frieza years ago – LOL)

(Time Change)

The next ten minutes were long and boring, at least to Gohan. He had been watching Piccolo battle Frieza, matching him move for move, and was getting tired of waiting – that is, until Frieza mentioned his next transformation.

'It's 'bout time,' thought Gohan, looking with more interest in the fight now. He sensed Frieza's power shoot threw the roof and level off around 1.5 million.

"**Yes, Namekian,**" boasted Frieza, "**I still have two more transformations. But I'll only need one more to defeat you.**"

"Really," said Piccolo, sarcastically, "I've seen it before and it's nothing compared to my power."

"**Really now,**" said Frieza, before sensing Piccolo's Power to be different from a normal Namekian, yet similar to part of Gohan's Power, "**I see the truth now, you and your little Half-Saiyan midget friend traveled back to the past for some reason or another. I'm not going to let you live this time around.**"

"What makes you think you can actually kill us?" asked Piccolo.

"**THIS!**" shouted Frieza, before transforming into his monstrous Second Transformed State, his power now over 2 million.

"_**Well, tell me what you think?**_" asked Frieza politely, "_**I'm no beauty queen, I know, but I'm more than powerful enough to kill you!**_"

"THIS ONLY REINFORCES WHAT VEGETA AND I SAID EARLIER FRIEZA!!" shouted Gohan from afar, "YOU'RE ONY PROVING US RIGHT ABOUT BEING FEMININE OR A CROSSDRESSER!!"

Frieza then began his attack all over again, this time pushing Piccolo more on defense than before. Frieza then gained the upper hand, or so he thought. Piccolo allowed himself to hold back enough for Frieza to chip away at him, piece by little piece. The attacks stung rather than full on hurting, so he knew there was a bigger difference now. Piccolo also noticed the cracks that Gohan noticed and smirked. He knew Gohan could do that.

Before Gohan flew off, he turned to Vegeta.

"I know what you're thinking, but be careful. You could lose your life," said Gohan, before rushing off at Super-Speed to save Piccolo.

Vegeta turned to Krillin, "Baldy, if we're going to have a chance at holding off Frieza any longer, then you have to listen to what I say – you too, Green Bean.

"Baldy, attack me and leave me within an inch of my life. Green Bean, I know I killed your people and you wouldn't want to help me, but I need you to heal me after Baldy here shoots me so I can get stronger and hold off Frieza while you help Piccolo."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Krillin.

"You don't have to," replied Vegeta, in a less aggressive voice, "But you trust Gohan, don't you?"

Krillin and Dende nodded.

"He knows the stakes he's playing at," said Vegeta, "And if we're to stay alive, then we have to up the ante as well. Shoot me, heal me, then I'll hold off Frieza while you heal Piccolo, then we can take him together. It's the only way."

"Dende?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah?" replied Dende.

"Please do this for us," said Krillin, agreeing with Vegeta's plan, "He and Gohan both know that Saiyans get stronger after recovering from intense fights, and being revived from near death only increases that power that much more. You need to do this if we're to survive this monster, got it?"

"I don't like it, but I'll do what's necessary," resigned Dende.

Krillin powered up a deadly Ki-Blast and shot Vegeta right through the stomach. Vegeta fell down to a nearby Island, landing hard, with Dende floating down and landing near him. He walked over and started healing him.

* * *

Piccolo wasn't feeling too good at the moment, the stinging sensation only worsen with each blow that made its mark. Before too long, he noticed Gohan fly behind Frieza to get an advantageous position to attack Frieza from. When Frieza noticed him, he shot one final time at Piccolo before dodging Gohan's initial attack, but Gohan quickly recovered before charging in with a barrage of punches, kicks, and Ki-Blasts. Piccolo gathered his power and focused it for the right moment. Gohan retreated about 50 yards away from Frieza before charging an even stronger Masenko HA and blasting Frieza with it.

Frieza held onto the Masenko HA for several seconds before reflecting back at Gohan. Gohan noticed this and focused more power into it to send it right back. Piccolo sent a Special Beam Cannon at a different angle to Frieza, causing him to get blasted by both attacks and sent to the ground.

Frieza got up, with now noticeable cracks in his armor, for even him to notice as well.

'_**This shouldn't be happening!**_' thought Frieza, with anger and hatred in every thought, '_**No Saiyan should be this strong, where does he get his power from. Even IF he traveled back in time, he should be THIS much stronger. I may actually have to fight at my full 1 percent power to beat this kid.**_

'_**IF he's part Saiyan, then that would mean he has a Saiyan parent, and I'm guessing it would have to be his father. But who would it be? Vegeta went to Earth less than a year ago and this kid is clearly older than that.**_'

Frieza then thought back to what his brother said: "_Just watch out for the Saiyans that are left, one may come back to haunt you._"

'_**Could I have missed one?**_' Frieza then thought, '_**That couldn't be it. No matter, I'll just have to kill him before he gets even more powerful.**_'

"_**I must say, I am impressed with the strength you have shown thus far,**_" said Frieza to the group at large, "_**But NOW it's time for all of you to die! BEHOLD – MY ULTIMATE TRANSFORMATION!!**_"

Frieza then began to power up even more, skyrocketing his power over 3 million.

Gohan and Piccolo retreated to where the others were.

* * *

Krillin landed next to where Vegeta was being healed. Gohan and Piccolo landed soon afterwards. Dende moved to heal Piccolo and Gohan after Vegeta was back at full power.

Meanwhile, Frieza was able to complete his transformation into his Third Transformed State.

"Hey Vegeta," said Gohan, smirking.

"I know," replied Vegeta, smirking as well, "He looks even more feminine now than he did originally."

If the situation weren't so serious, they would have laughed at how ridiculous Frieza looked right now.

Frieza himself was thinking about the best way to kill everyone and make sure they stayed dead and concluded that the little Namekian kid needed to go first. He only needed one word to do the deed.

"_**Bang,**_" he said, before releasing a Ki-Blast power powerful than ever.

Gohan and Piccolo tried to get in the way, knowing his target, but Frieza just willed the blast around them to hit his target – Dende.

"_**Now, you all have only one life left, and I intend to take each of them.**_"

Frieza sped past them and faced them from behind. They turned around to face him.

"You'll pay for killing Dende," said Gohan.

"_**Oh really?**_" remarked Frieza, "_**How so? You can't even touch me anymore, let alone make me pay.**_"

"We'll see about that, Frieza," said Piccolo.

Gohan then charged in, with Krillin and Piccolo following. Try as they might, they couldn't land one blow on Frieza. Frieza then sent another blast to kill Gohan with.

Gohan knew it was coming and was prepared to take it head-on, but Vegeta knocked him out of the way. The blast flew past harmlessly, destroying another nearby island.

"What was that for!?" demanded Gohan, from the ground.

"I know you could've handled that, but I didn't need you to be fighting all banged up. Besides, think of it as returning the favor."

"Alright," said Gohan, getting up, "I guess I can accept that."

Vegeta then charged in on Frieza himself, doing everything in his power to even try and hit him. He sent Ki-Blasts by the hundreds hitting everything, except for Frieza, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Frieza then turned the tables on him and began beating him worse than ever. Gohan wanted to help him, even if it cost his life and alter the future for good; Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, Gohan, there are things that can't be changed, no matter how much we want to," said Piccolo.

* * *

Goku was waiting patiently, while inside his nerves were getting the better of him, for the machine to finish when it beeped.

'I'm HEALED!!'

He blasted open the door, knowing that this ship wouldn't be used again anyhow, and walked out to breathe his first breath of fresh air.

He blasted his way to the roof to feel out his new power.

'Gohan, thanks to you, I may now have the power to defeat Frieza. Father, this is for you. I will now finish what you started on Planet Vegeta all those years ago. Gohan, I WILL make up for everything, I promise you that,' Goku thought, feeling through his newfound power.

Goku powered up and moved faster than he ever did in Kaioken to get there in time.

* * *

Gohan was beating himself up inside for letting this happen yet still not doing anything about it. He just stood there watching Frieza slowly killing Vegeta punch by painful punch, his tail choking his neck, and his spinal column nerves breaking under the continued beating. Frieza then decided to pick up the pace and started beating Vegeta with both fists all over his body. Frieza eventually got bored and through into the rock wall next to them. Vegeta fell on his back all battered and bruised; somehow a rock falling on the exact spot where Krillin nailed him.

'Is this it?' asked Vegeta in his mind, 'Could all my efforts been in vain? Is this repayment for all that I did, everyone I killed?'

No one could answer him.

Gohan's patience wore thin and he snapped, but before he could act, a healed Goku landed behind him, shockwaves coming off of him in such a way that stopped Frieza from finishing off Vegeta, as well as getting everyone's attention on him.

'Finally,' thought Gohan, 'I thought he would NEVER recover from my attack this time around.'

"Hey guys, don't worry, it the real me," said Goku, in his calm, but serious voice, "I'm happy to say that this is the first time I've arrived at the battlefield and you don't look all battered and bruised."

"Yeah," said Piccolo, "We had a bit of help for a while there."

"Man, just looking at you guys, I can already tell that your power has multiplied greatly."

"You alright dad?" asked Gohan, "I mean I DID beat the tar out of your body back at the ship."

"So, what your opinion on our new battle gear fashion?" asked Krillin.

"Not bad, but I'm sure Chichi and Master Roshi would flip if they saw it," replied Goku; in a manner like Frieza wasn't standing near them and the entire fight with him had never happened, "Gohan, my son, I'm especially proud how much you've grown since our fight with the Ginyu Force. I know I haven't been the best father for you since Raditz came and everything that has happened since then, but I promise you I'll make it up to you, somehow."

'Yeah, a good year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber should be perfect,' thought Gohan, smirking.

"Now, it's my turn to fight, just leave it to me," Goku finished.

Frieza raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed a bewildered Krillin.

"Goku are you sure?" asked Piccolo, "I mean, Gohan DID beat your body pretty badly before."

"I'm fine, besides, that only made me that much stronger," replied Goku.

Goku flared a bit of his energy in an aura pattern, walking past his friends and stopping in front of Frieza.

"Gook luck, dad," said Gohan.

"Win and I'll treat you to lunch afterwards," said Krillin, still in awe of Goku's new power, "And watch out for that tail!"

"Thanks," said Goku.

Goku stopped in front of Frieza, who had let go of Vegeta, and sized him up.

"You must be Frieza, the one responsible for everything that's happened here," said Goku to Frieza.

"_**That proof is in the pudding,**_" replied Frieza, "_**don't you think****?**_"

"Whatever beef that existed between you and Vegeta, you take up with me now."

Frieza couldn't pinpoint it, but he definitely recognized Goku's face.

Vegeta regained consciousness and looked at Goku, "Hey Kakarot, you made it," he said in a weak voice.

"_**Kakarot****?**_" said Frieza with some surprise, "_**But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?**_"

Frieza then recognized where he had seen Goku's face before, though it was slightly different.

"_**Of course,**_" said Frieza, "_**I remember now. I faced off with a Saiyan that looked just like you, when I destroyed Planet Vegeta.**_"

Frieza didn't mind telling Kakarot, or his friends and son, his version of Bardock's defiance in front of the Planet Vegeta.

"Well, you must have a bad memory, because I seem to recall a different version being told to me," countered Goku, before telling the side his father showed him while he recovered, "However, I also know this event took place after you killed Vegeta's father and his men."

"_**How could you know about all that?**_" asked Frieza.

"Let's just say, I did some meditation while recovering inside your ship and found quite a few truths about the past," replied Goku, "I am Bardock's son, someone you let go all those years ago, when I made my journey to Earth."

Frieza's eyes widened as he recalled once more what his brother said to him, finally understanding what he was talking about: _Just watch out for the Saiyans that are left, one may come back to haunt you._

'_**So, this is what he meant,**_' thought Frieza, realizing his mistake, '_**my brother knew about it and didn't TELL ME!! Bardock played me for a fool, he KNEW his son had escaped and had no regrets dying then and there! I WILL RECTIFY THIS AT ONCE!!**_'

"_**Well shall we proceed,**_" said Frieza, before speeding to his right side to get an early hit in.

"Your call," responded Goku, before moving just as fast to dodge the initial attack and counter with one of his own.

This sent Frieza flying into the air before he caught himself and landed softly away from the group. Goku followed and landed 10 yards away from Frieza.

The battle was only beginning.

(Chapter End)

I know this is QUITE different than the original saga and yet still being close to the real thing that it can get confusing as what could've happened off-screen and what DID happen off-screen. I hoped everyone enjoyed this.

Gohan: I see you still have me doing some commentary and such.

RDF1: It fits, as you ARE the main character this time around, are you not?

Gohan: Point taken.

Piccolo: Gohan, where have you been? Your parents are waiting for you.

Gohan: YIKES! I gotta get home for dinner.

Gohan rushes off back to his house.

RDF1: Piccolo, do you mind not dropping in unannounced?

Piccolo: I DO mind, and I'll do it whenever I feel like it while your writing fanfics.

RDF1: Don't make me take you out of the fic, because I can do that real easily.

Piccolo: Fine, fine.

Piccolo heads back to the Lookout.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

I haven't been getting many reviews and I'm starting to get depressed over here. Even if it's a bad review, I'll take it and work to improve the next chapter that much more.

Over 65 pages and 9,000 words – nice!

Later,

RDF1


	4. Frieza Saga Part 2 to Garlic Saga Part 1

Hey guys, RDF1 here with more of Dragonball Z Fanfiction story 'Gohan's Redemption'.

Because of all the complaints I've been getting, I'll try it your way guys and leave most ANs at the end of the chapter. The only reason I have them in the middle of the chapter is so those that want to read them immediately can just read them right there without going to the end of the chapter then find there place again, and again, and again, and again, and ag…

Gohan: I think they get the picture RDF1.

Dx: I'll say. Going on and on like that gets annoying.

RDF1: Well excuse me for pointing out the downside of having ALL ANs at the bottom of the chapter!

Piccolo: Well, it's about time you started the chapter, and get to the next part of your plot, oh mighty author.

RDF1: (grumbles) fine, fine…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything related to DB/Z/GT, only these changes, and not all of them at that. Please forgive him if this disclaimer doesn't cover everything in this story.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Frieza's eyes widened as he recalled once more what his brother said to him, finally understanding what he was talking about:_ Just watch out for the Saiyans that are left, one may come back to haunt you.

'**So, this is what he meant,**' _thought Frieza, realizing his mistake, _'**my brother knew about it and didn't TELL ME!! Bardock played me for a fool, he KNEW his son had escaped and had no regrets dying then and there! I WILL RECTIFY THIS AT ONCE!!**'

"**Well shall we proceed,**"_ said Frieza, before speeding to his right side to get an early hit in._

"_Your call," responded Goku, before moving just as fast to dodge the initial attack and counter with one of his own._

_This sent Frieza flying into the air before he caught himself and landed softly away from the group. Goku followed and landed 10 yards away from Frieza._

_The battle was only beginning._

(Recap End)

Frieza fired a death beam from his finger, using the same energy he used to kill Dende, and targeted it at Goku. Krillin tried to warn him, but Goku just deflected it. Frieza then fired multiple death beams from the same finger trying to catch Goku off guard and kill him instantly, but Goku just deflected them all, with one hand no less.

The deflected blasts went everywhere, except Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin. Two managed to get close to Gohan and Piccolo, but they just tilted their heads out of the way. Goku then deflected one blast straight down causing a smoke cloud to cover him. Frieza shot to more death beams before stopping, thinking he had won, only for Goku to stand tall and proud with one hand out that stopped the last two blasts when the smoke cleared.

"_**He deflected them all with one hand, even going so far as protecting his friends as well!?**_" exclaimed a bewildered Frieza, "_**Just who IS this guy?**_"

Vegeta just laughed at Frieza's naivety, "Who would've thought it? A third-class low-level soldier like you, Kakarot; I commend you."

He then called out in a louder voice to Frieza more than the others: "Frieza! You're a fool and you don't even realize it! You still haven't figured it out, have you? Kakarot's no ordinary Saiyan anymore. He's become your worst nightmare! A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Shock and a bit of fear showed on Frieza face, causing Gohan and Piccolo to smirk at each other at the boast Vegeta was making.

"If there **is** a God," continued Vegeta, still laughing, "He must be good for letting me live this long to see this day! How great! This is a dream come true, to see you beaten by a Saiyan!"

Frieza, now tired of Vegeta, shot a death beam through his left chest plate, sending him back down to the ground and another mouthful of blood escaping him. This left Gohan even angrier and Krillin scared stiff.

"_**Do you EVER shut up about that Super Saiyan nonsense!?**_" complained Frieza, "_**You're like a broken record!**_"

"Why did you do that!?" demanded Goku, "He was defenseless! Have you no honor!?"

"_**I had to shut him up!**_" countered Frieza, "_**He was stupid enough to believe in such a ridiculous legend that he blabbed it every chance he got. Super Saiyans don't exist!**_"

"Kakarot listen," pleaded Vegeta, struggling to stay alive, "don't be so soft! Honor isn't played in any of this! It's just a game of survival! Play to win and win to survive!! There are no other rules than these! Put aside your heart and your feelings, for they will only get you killed in a battle like this one!"

"I can't change who I am, no matter who or what I look like," explained Goku, "Not even on the battlefield, Vegeta. Everyone deserves a chance to change their ways; the only thing is someone has to give them that chance. I gave you a chance, and look how you turned out: you helped my son and my friends and I won't forget that."

"He's a tyrant that won't hesitate to kill anyone in his way!" said Vegeta, trying to get Kakarot to understand.

"Save your strength, Vegeta," said Goku.

"He destroyed our world, don't let him do the same to others!" begged Vegeta.

Vegeta then explained his past and how he became who he was before arriving on Earth. He died moments later.

"Vegeta, you are a true Prince," said Goku, with sadness and respect in his voice, "You put your life on the line for the honor and memory of your people. If I have even half of your resolve, then I can win this fight and redeem our people. As the last of the Saiyans, I will end the threat to the Universe that is Frieza!"

Goku then sent out a shockwave of energy, creating a makeshift grave and buried Vegeta before facing Frieza once more.

"For Vegeta, the Saiyan Race, and all that have suffered under you, Frieza! I will end you in their name!" declared Goku.

"_**Oh really,**_" said Frieza in a cocky voice, "_**And I guess the Great Super Saiyan will magically show up and defeat the undefeated!**_"

'Crap, I forgot he used 'the great' here,' thought Gohan, thinking about the connection between Frieza's "Great Super Saiyan" and his "Great Saiyaman, 'Now I feel like a fool for using it, yet I still have to use it again to keep the timeline straight.'

"_**The Great Super Saiyan is legend, fantasy,**_" said Frieza, ignoring the fact that all legends have some basis of truth in their sources.

"Look, Super Saiyan or not, I don't care how, but I, Goku Kakarot Son, will be the one to fight and defeat you!"

'Goku hasn't changed a bit, except maybe his power level being umpteen times higher,' thought Piccolo, 'I wouldn't mind another go at him just for the fun of it.'

Goku then looked at him with a warning that he didn't want them to get hurt.

'Right, this is the part where we leave,' thought Piccolo.

"Alright, guys," said Piccolo to Gohan and Krillin, "Goku can't fight at full power if we're here! Let's give him all the room he needs!"

Piccolo then powered up his energy and started flying off. Krillin soon followed, but turned back when he didn't see Gohan leave the ground.

"Gohan! Come on!" urged Krillin, "We have to get out of here!"

'I can't leave him again, not now! After everything he said, he promised to spend time with me and make up for everything that's happened,' thought Gohan.

"GOHAN!" called out Piccolo, "Remember the plan: we HAVE to give your father a chance here!"

'Right as usual, Piccolo,' thought Gohan, before following them.

"JUST DON'T DIE ON ME, DAD!" shouted Gohan as he blasted off.

Goku and Frieza then started their fight, moving faster than ever done before on Namek.

'Now this is what I call a fight,' thought Gohan, 'Things begin anew soon enough.'

Gohan knocked Krillin out of the way and dodged a stray blast of Frieza's energy with seconds to spare.

"Thanks Gohan," said Krillin.

"Hey, what are friends for," replied Gohan.

(AN1) (Recommended that you read this before continuing so as to understand what's happening.)

Gohan then turned around and flew off, mentally contacting Piccolo about his plan.

"Where's he going?" asked Krillin.

"He's going to find Bulma," answered Piccolo," Didn't you leave her all alone out there?"

"Oh crap," said Krillin, sweatdropping, "She's going to kill us for leaving her when she gets here."

* * *

Gohan flew as fast as he could, hoping he could make it in time. It took some time, but he finally felt her energy signature. He sped up, willing his body to move faster, until he reached his destination.

He spotted Bulma whipping up a translator for the frog-Ginyu when he sped down and knocked it out of her hands.

"What? GOHAN!?" shouted Bulma, when she heard the translator bust into a thousand pieces from being kicked by Gohan's foot.

"No time to explain, Bulma," said Gohan, glaring at Ginyu before grabbing her, "Just hold on tight!"

Gohan flew off with her back to Krillin and Piccolo, hoping he didn't miss too much of the fight.

* * *

Piccolo and Krillin were forcing themselves to stay where they are; knowing that acting too soon could kill them AND Goku. They felt Gohan's energy getting closer again and turned to greet him and Bulma.

"It's about time," said Piccolo.

"Hey, I had to kill SOME time while my dad fought," countered Gohan.

"Who's Goku fighting?" asked Bulma.

"Frieza," said Krillin.

They all turned and looked on as Goku was still getting thrashed even at Kaioken 20x. Goku then paused for a few minutes as if reflecting on something, charging Frieza again, only to be plunged underwater. Another minute passed before Goku's energy skyrocketed again and sent a Kaioken 30x Kamehameha Wave directly at Frieza. When the smoke cleared, Frieza stood there with a singed hand and an angry look on his face. After the fighting resumed for a little bit, Gohan suggested to Bulma that she head for Goku's ship, for safety reasons. Bulma agreed and rode her air-bike out of there.

He turned back to see Goku charging the Spirit Bomb.

"Piccolo," said Gohan, "I'm heading in to protect my dad until it's ready!"

"No Gohan!" urged Piccolo, "Remember what we discussed about!"

"I'm not letting my father risk his life like this," stated Gohan, "He's been there for me, even when he hasn't. I need to return the favor."

Piccolo realized Gohan was talking about the fight with Cell, and even Bojack.

"Go now, before I change my mind," resigned Piccolo.

Gohan powered up and charged in to protect his father.

* * *

Frieza pounded on Goku, even though he didn't fight back, just keeping his arms raised, looking stupid to Frieza, if nothing else. That was until he noticed a ball of light that wasn't one of the three suns of Namek. He looked up to see the Spirit Bomb and, deciding quickly, returned his gaze of loathing back on Goku. He pulled arm back in readying a finishing blow when…

KICK!!

Gohan dropped kicked Frieza a football field away.

"Dad, keep charging the Spirit Bomb, I'll make sure you'll be able to use it this time," said Gohan.

"But how?" asked Goku, "You're not strong enough."

"You forget, I still have my tail," said Gohan, unraveling his tail from around his waist.

"But that won't be enough," said Goku, "There's no full moon on this planet."

"Who said anything about needing a moon," said Gohan, charging up an eerily familiar energy ball in his right hand.

"That can't be…" stuttered Goku.

"It is," said Gohan, "This energy Ball can produce the same Blutz Waves us Saiyans need to transform."

He threw the Energy Ball up into the sky, closed his fist, and yelled: "Let there be light!"

The Energy Ball exploded into a perfect replica of Vegeta's from Earth. Gohan looked deliberately into it and felt the Blutz Waves wash over his body, transforming him into an Oozaru.

"_**What!?**_" exclaimed Frieza, "_**This can't be! A Saiyan with his tail left!? Impossible!!**_"

"_Very possible,_" said Oozaru Gohan, "_And you have an extremely ticked and powerful one to deal with now!_"

Oozaru Gohan then proceeded to fight Frieza while Goku continued to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb, even taking some from the newly formed fake moon Gohan created.

Oozaru Gohan was able to keep up with Frieza and even land a few good hits in before Frieza tried attacking his tail. Gohan, being the quick thinker that he is, moved his tail out of the way in the knick of time before kicking Frieza back another 50 yards.

"_HOW __**DARE**__ YOU TRY AND TAKE OFF MY TAIL!!_" yelled Oozaru Gohan, before moving faster than ever and pounding Frieza into the ground.

Frieza then got wise and dodged Gohan's next attack and fired a Ki blast at the fake moon. Gohan started transforming back, all the while thinking how stupid he was for leaving the moon wide open.

Gohan, being back to his original form, rewrapped his tail back around his waist before attacking Frieza again, only to be easily backhanded into the ground next to Goku.

'It's ready!' thought Goku, 'and not a moment too soon.'

Frieza was about to finish Gohan off when a Kamehameha Wave and a Special Beam Cannon stopped him. Frieza charged up an energy blast of negative energy and raised himself into the sky to fire it on the Father and Son Saiyans when Goku flung his arms down. The Spirit Bomb started falling down on Frieza, swallowing up is negative energy blast and sending him deep under the sea level.

Goku grabbed Gohan and protected him from the shockwaves of the blast while Krillin and Piccolo jumped to the ground as well.

* * *

Frieza tried with all his might to stop the Spirit Bomb, but couldn't handle the amount of Positive Energy it was pouring out, so with some quick thinking, he used his tail to absorb the blast, destroying it, and survived.

* * *

After the explosion of the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo and Krillin had to pull themselves out of the water before heading off to find the Son family. When they did, Gohan was having trouble holding on to the island and his father, so Piccolo helped Goku up while Krillin helped Gohan. They were celebrating the defeat of Frieza.

(Time Change)

Not ten minutes later, Frieza showed up to crash the party. He started by trying to take Goku's life, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way.

(AN2)

Goku warned Krillin and Gohan to take Piccolo, find Bulma, get to his spaceship, and get off the Planet Namek. Gohan didn't want to leave, especially after letting Piccolo take the hit again. He charged at Frieza, only for him to grab him by the neck with his left hand.

"_**I promised to take each of your last lives, and I intend to keep it,**_" said Frieza, "_**You'll have your turn in a minute, midget monkey.**_"

Frieza then proceeded to lift Krillin in the air.

"Fri… za!" choked out Gohan, "I won't… won't let you!"

"_**Oh, it's too late to do anything,**_" said Frieza, before closing his hand, crushing Krillin's body into oblivion.

"NO! Krillin…" choked out Gohan once more, closing his eyes. He had failed Krillin again.

Frieza then threw Gohan to the ground roughly, making his vision blurry for a few moments.

Goku was shocked into silence for a few moments, as his anger tripled. Frieza just laughed, thinking he had only two Saiyan monkeys to deal with.

"_**Pop goes the weasel,**_" sang Frieza, tauntingly.

"I won't…" said Goku, anger and sadness in every syllable, " let you… get… away with this!!"

Gohan felt his dad's power skyrocket well above when he sent the Kaioken 30x Kamehameha Wave at Frieza. He knew it was time, time for the first Super Saiyan to rise again.

(AN3)

The planet was shaking, as if in fear of this new rising power. Frieza was also frozen, wondering what Goku was going to pull next.

Gohan stood in awe, even though he had seen this many times before and even gone further than this himself, watching Goku's hair flicker golden blond and his eyes a deadly shade of light blue.

And with one final echoing shout, Goku turn fully into a Super Saiyan, his eyes staying blue and his hair defying gravity even more than before as it also stayed golden blond. A golden aura shone around him.

'You did it, Dad,' thought Gohan, 'You finally ascended to the level of Super Saiyan.'

"Gohan, listen very carefully," said Goku, he eyes fixed in anger at Frieza, "Get Piccolo, find Bulma, and get out of here."

Gohan went to grab Piccolo and flew off.

'Goodbye, father,' thought Gohan, 'I'll see you when you get back to Earth.'

Gohan flew away from the battle that was about to begin.

'King Kai!' shouted Gohan, mentally, 'King KAI!'

'Yes, Gohan!' answered King Kai from his Kai Planet.

'Contact Kami on Earth to see if he and Mr. Popo have the Dragonballs yet. HURRY!'

'On it!'

Gohan waited for a few moments while he flew in the direction of Bulma's energy signature.

'Gohan!' called out King Kai.

'Yeah?' answered Gohan.

'Mr. Popo's just found the sixth Dragonball. He's on his way to finding the seventh. Do you have a wish in mind?'

'Yeah, revive all the ones who were killed by Frieza and his men on the Planet Namek. That would bring Guru and Dende back to life, giving us one more wish here on Namek, one Frieza will never be able to use.'

'Got it, because only in Namekian Language will Porunga grant a wish; it's genius!'

'Thanks, now all that's left is timing,' thought Gohan, 'I've gotta go, I'm getting close to Bulma.'

'Right, I'll contact you when Mr. Popo finds the last Dragonball.'

Gohan felt the connection break as he finally spotted Bulma. He flew down and grabbed her back the back of her jacket and continued towards Goku's ship.

"Gohan!?" exclaimed Bulma.

"Bulma," said Gohan, "Just stay quiet. I'll get you and Piccolo to Goku's ship. Maybe you can contact your dad there and fill him in on what's going on."

When they got to the ship, they found that the communications line was already on and Bulma's father, Gohan's mother, and Master Roshi were already on screen.

"MOM! Master Roshi!" shouted Gohan.

"DAD!" shouted Bulma.

Gohan set Bulma down on her feet before landing himself and setting Piccolo down.

"GOHAN!! SWEETIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" exclaimed Chi Chi.

"I'm fine mom," answered Gohan.

"What about Goku? Is he winning?" asked Master Roshi.

"I'm not sure, but I do know he's stronger then he ever was on Earth."

"And what about Krillin, where is he?"

Gohan looked down, "I'm sorry, he's gone. Frieza killed him."

Master Roshi and Chi Chi had horrified looks on their faces when they heard this news. Krillin was one of Goku's oldest friends and it hurt knowing that he died again.

"It's okay though," said Gohan, showing hope in his facial expression, "Piccolo and Kami are alive again and the Dragonballs are almost gathered. We can wish back the Namekian people, bringing back the Namekian Dragon. We can wish back Krillin soon enough."

Gohan then felt an earthquake so bad that he had to take Bulma to the floor with him so they wouldn't be knocked off their feet.

'Oh crap. Now there's only a limited amount of time before this planet blows up. HURRY MR. POPO!!' thought Gohan, knowing that in less than an hour, the Planet Namek would explode.

(AN4)

* * *

King Kai was explaining Gohan's plan to Kami as Mr. Popo was gathering the last of the Dragonballs. Mr. Popo found the last Dragonball and contacted Kami for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

Bulma was ranting about Piccolo and how evil he was. This WAS after the planet began breaking apart, which severed communications with Earth.

"BULMA!" shouted Gohan, getting her attention and stopping her rambling, "He may have been like that in the past, but not anymore. He saved my life on Earth and saved my father here. I won't leave him here to die and ruin the only chance of us getting out of here alive because you can't trust him, Bulma.

"Now, I'm going to see if my dad's okay, you stay here and try to get the ship running. Make sure Piccolo doesn't die on us otherwise everything will have all been in vain!"

Gohan powered up and sped to where Goku and Frieza were clashing, hoping he could make it in time.

* * *

Goku and Frieza were clashing, his Kamehameha Wave vs. Frieza energy field. Frieza realized he couldn't beat the beam and decided to go around it, catching Goku off guard. He sent him down to a nearby island, causing a volcano to erupt where he landed.

"_**Super Saiyan Soup, anyone?**_" boasted Frieza, to no one in particular.

He started to leave when Gohan flew in.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" asked Gohan, loathing in his eyes, "This battle isn't over yet!"

"_**Am I supposed to be threatened?**_" asked Frieza, "_**I won't even need half of my power to kill you.**_"

But before Frieza could power down, Gohan started his attack, catching Frieza off guard. Frieza recovered and started exchanging blows with Gohan, though Frieza still had the advantage.

'I just need to keep him occupied until Goku gets back up,' thought Gohan, 'Or at least until Vegeta wakes up!'

Gohan then felt multiple Namekian energy signatures as well as one Saiyan signature and realized Mr. Popo came through with the wish.

"HEY FRIEZA!!" shouted Gohan, rushing off at super-speed, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!"

Frieza sped after him, eventually catching up, only for Gohan to disappear on him.

Gohan reappeared behind him and sent him to a nearby island. He then charged the most power Masenko HA he did in this lifetime and blasted Frieza with it.

"How's that?" asked Gohan, now out of breath.

"_**I'd played nice until now,**_" said Frieza, getting up, powering up a negative energy Ki blast, "_**BUT NOW YOU DIE!!**_"

'This is it,' thought Gohan, ready for anything.

A golden light shone from the ocean below them, cutting off Frieza's attack. Goku slowly rose from the ocean, his golden aura not dying for a second, and stopped between Gohan and Frieza.

"Gohan, I know you feel as if you need to help," said Goku, the look of anger never leaving his face, "But this is MY fight to finish. Leave now, before you get hurt!"

"Right," said Gohan, before racing off to find Dende.

Goku and Frieza then began their battle once more.

* * *

Dende was surprised to be alive again after seeing that blast from Frieza. He looked around and spotted Porunga. Gohan flew down and landed next to him.

"Gohan??" asked Dende, confused.

"No time to talk, Guru will explain everything," said Gohan.

He grabbed Dende and flew off to Porunga. Unfortunately, he felt Frieza head that direction as well and sped up, hoping to get there before Frieza.

When he landed in front of the Dragon with Dende, he felt Vegeta's signature heading this way as well. Gohan smirked at Vegeta's power, knowing that it had increased greatly from beating beaten to a pulp by Frieza before dying and coming back to life.

"Dragon!" called out Dende, "Is there still a wish left that you can grant!"

"**Yes, boy,**" answered Porunga, the Dragon of Namek, "**I still have one wish left to grant. Speak when you feel ready.**"

"Dende, go for it," said Gohan.

"Uh," said Dende, "What was the wish again?"

Gohan couldn't help but face fault from this and Porunga even sweatdropped.

"Dende," sighed Gohan, "The wish is: move everyone on Planet Namek to Earth, except for Goku and Frieza."

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Dende, embarrassed and scratching the back of his head.

Frieza approached, after stalling Goku long enough to get here before him.

"_**DRAGON!!**_" shouted Frieza, "_**I WISH FOR ETERNAL LIFE!!**_"

Gohan laughed, causing Frieza to look at him confused.

"Dende," said Gohan, still chuckling, "Show him how it's done."

Dende spoke the words Gohan gave him in Namekian.

"**Yes, very well,**" said Porunga, "**I will grant it. I shall move everyone on this planet to the Planet Earth except for these two,**" referring to Goku and Frieza.

"_**WHY YOU LITTLE…**_" shouted Frieza, shooting a blast at Gohan and Dende.

Gohan dodged while Dende was transported to Earth.

"FRIEZA!!" shouted Vegeta, making his grand reentrance.

"Hey, yeah," said Goku, "Way to make a comeback, Vegeta."

"Well I'll be a Saiyan backscratcher!" exclaimed Vegeta, looking at the Super Saiyan Goku, "You sly dog, Kakarot! You actually did it! You're a TRUE SUPER SAIYAN!!"

"Hey Vegeta!" shouted Gohan, "Blast Frieza quick before it's too late!"

"RIGHT!" said Vegeta, sending a Ki Blast at Frieza before being transported to Earth as well.

"LATER FRIEZA!" shouted Gohan, "DAD, I'll tell mom to have dinner waiting when you make it home!"

"Tell her I'll be ready," said Goku, as Gohan was transported to Earth.

The last thing Gohan saw was Vegeta's blast actually nicking Frieza shoulder before a white light blinded his vision.

* * *

The next thing Gohan saw after the white light was a tree branch. He moved it out of the way to see Bulma standing near the tree.

"GOHAN!" shouted Bulma, happily.

"BULMA!" shouted back Gohan, jumping down out of the tree, "Glad you made it. Welcome home."

"What?" asked Bulma, significantly quieter, "We're back on earth?"

"Yeah, that was the wish Dende made on Namek," explained Gohan.

They turned around when they heard the sound of Dende's healing powers. Gohan ran over to check on Piccolo.

"You alright, Piccolo," said Gohan.

"Thanks to Dende," answered Piccolo.

"It was nothing," said Dende.

"So, Goku's still on Namek, isn't he?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah," said a sad Gohan, "He decided to stay and finish his fight with Frieza."

"That's just like him, isn't it?"

"Yep."

They headed over to the Guru to get an update on the fight on Namek.

"I understand completely," said Vegeta, announcing his presence, "He can't refuse such a challenge and has decided to see it through to the end, even if it kills him. Every other Saiyan is the same, we can't refuse a good challenge."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelped Bulma, hiding behind Gohan, "WHY COULDN'T THE DRAGON LEAVE OUT ALL OF THE NASTY JERKS!!"

"That wasn't very nice," said Vegeta, standing up.

Bulma fell back and all Gohan could think about was: 'This is probably their first lovers' quarrel. And they don't even realize it!' He snickered in his mind.

(AN5)

Time past and they asked Guru again if he could tell them what was happening, but Guru couldn't sense anything on Planet Namek anymore. All they could do was wait.

(Time Change)

Minutes pasted, though it seemed like hours, and still no word, not even from King Kai. Gohan contacted him, but all King Kai could tell him is that Goku was alive, still fighting.

The longer everyone waited, the closer Namek was to destruction. Guru's life was also tied into this, so when Frieza was finally cut down by his own attack, Guru called his people to him, including Piccolo. Gohan was with them.

Some of the villagers couldn't be found, as Vegeta had killed them.

"Oh, those Namekians," said Vegeta, "I'm so sorry, but I was the one who killed them while I was finding the four-star Dragonball. The wish was to revive the Namekians that were killed by Frieza or his henchmen. Sad to say, I quit before ever reaching Namek. Maybe you can wait one Earth year to wish them back to life."

The Namekian Dragonballs that had followed Guru to Earth, fell down behind him, still stone for another Namekian Year.

Guru called the village elder of Dende's home forward and past on leadership to him. He called Gohan and Piccolo up one last time before leaving.

"Piccolo, the only Namekian other than Kami who has never lived on Planet Namek. Please stay here on Earth and help those you call your friends," said Guru.

"Yes sir," answered Piccolo.

"Also, give Nail back so he can help his people in his own way."

"Of course."

Guru then turned to Gohan.

"Young one," said Guru, "Please do not let your inner strife keep you from doing what needs to be done. You have great power, but you must resolve your inner conflicts to access such power. Remember this, and you will become a better warrior, and a better person."

"Yes sir," said Gohan, thinking about all the things Guru was talking about.

"It is time," said Guru, beginning to fade, "I am proud to call you my children. Goodbye."

Guru truly faded from existence then.

'Yes, Guru,' thought Piccolo, 'I will do as you ask.'

'Guru,' thought Gohan, 'you knew all along the burdens I bear. I just hope I can face up to them when the time comes.'

"Oh man," said Bulma, "I wish Krillin was here to see this. But he's gone."

"We can wish him back," said Dende, "As long as the death isn't natural, Porunga can revive someone as many times as need be."

"Yeah," said Gohan, getting excited for the sake of it, "Chiaotzu too. Everyone's going to be together again!"

"That's right!" exclaimed Bulma, getting excited too, "Everyone's coming back!"

'Now, there's nothing stopping you from getting back here, dad,' thought Gohan, 'Just make sure if you're gone longer, you better have a good reason.'

'GOHAN!' shouted King Kai, interrupting his train of thought, 'Namek is gone, and so is your father. Even with the Dragonballs, Goku and Krillin would appear in the vacuum of space, instantly dying again.'

'So?' countered Gohan, 'Why not have Krillin wished to the Check-In Station where your brother is? And as for my dad, I know he's alive. Not even an exploding planet could stop him.'

'I know for a fact that Krillin can be wished to the Check-In Station, but I'm not so sure about your father, Gohan.'

'Don't worry,' responded Gohan, 'Piccolo and I are from the future, we know he's alive, and he's just making a small detour on his way home. Trust me on this.'

'Alright,' resigned King Kai, 'I leave it in your hands, Gohan.'

As things settled down, the Namekians were making plans on where to stay until they can wish themselves to a new planet to live on. Bulma suggested the idea of staying at Capsule Corp, mainly because of the ruckus that would be made if they stayed elsewhere. Bulma then turned to Vegeta.

"What about you?" asked Bulma, a bit flirtatiously, "Hey homeboy!"

Vegeta looked up, surprised.

"What, homeboy?" asked Vegeta quietly to no one in particular.

"Why don't you lighten up? Why not stay as well, since you're going to need a place to crash as well, am I right?" continued Bulma.

Vegeta just scoffed, not liking the idea.

"Drop the arrogant tough-guy act," said Bulma, not phased in the slightest, "Relax once in awhile. Take some time off; goodness knows you've earned it.

"Take a chance and see what life can offer you," continued Bulma, still flirtatiously, "Besides, you're actually kinda cute."

'Wow, flirting already,' thought Gohan, quietly sniggering, 'you sure move fast, Bulma.'

"Kinda cute," stuttered Vegeta, getting a bit nervous at the girl's forwardness and upbeat attitude, "Bonehead."

Bulma called her dad, and sure enough within the hour he showed up with Gohan's mother and the others who had planned on going to the now nonexistent Namek.

Gohan mentally contacted Piccolo.

'Hey Piccolo?'

'Yeah,' came the reply.

'Do you mind teaching me that multiplication trick you and Tien know?' asked Gohan, 'That way I can do my homework to satisfy my Mom and train with you at the same time.'

'The technique isn't too hard to learn, just difficult to master.'

'I only need to make one copy to do homework, that's all.'

'Alright, maybe you can convince you're mom you're visiting Bulma or something and I can teach it to you then.'

'Okay,' thought Gohan, cutting the connection as his mom spotted him.

"GOHAN!" shouted Chi Chi, running up to him, "My boy, my son, you're alive and safe."

"Yep," said Gohan, giving the infamous Son Grin and chuckling lamely.

He hugged his mother before they joined the others on the ship back to Bulma's house.

"Well, this is your new home," said Bulma, welcoming to Capsule Corp, "It may not be the Taj Mahal, but I think you're going to like it."

While Vegeta and the Namekians looked around, Bulma's mother rushed up to Vegeta and started thanking him for helping Goku save Bulma. Vegeta was immediately nervous around her, stuttering out "Hero," before noticing the Ship that was originally planned to take Chi Chi's group to Namek, "A SHIP!"

He walked over to check it out, Bulma's father joining him.

"A real beauty, isn't she?" quipped Bulma's father, before listing off it's inner workings.

Vegeta walked inside to see the controls and found them to be easily workable with him. Bulma's mother appeared on the screen and invited him down for some drinks.

Vegeta sighed, slightly smirking, "Might as well."

(Time Change)

With things quieting down, Gohan found time to catch up on most of his homework before Chi Chi let him out to play some out in the forest. There he trained with Piccolo on the multiplication technique. It took him most of the day, but he could fully duplicate himself and maintain it for a few good hours.

(AN6)

Vegeta spent the time speaking with Bulma's father about the gravity system in the ship and spent the Namekian year training at 100Gs. The Namekians were enjoying the peace and learning a few new things around the Capsule Corp. Building.

Soon came time to summon the Namekian Dragon once more. Gohan and Chi Chi were fashionably late, since Gohan was finishing catching up on missed homework at double speed, without his mother knowing.

Soon, Dende gave the password and Porunga was summoned for the first time on Earth, scaring the nearby populace.

The first wish was to bring Krillin and Goku to the Check-In station for Earth, but Goku couldn't be moved since he was alive. The second wish was bringing Krillin back to life, and he appeared right in front of them. For the third wish, was to bring Goku to Earth. Porunga, being a Dragon with his own personality, went to Goku to speak with him before giving the news to those who summoned him.

* * *

Goku, who had crashed landed on another planet, where he was learning the Instant Transmission, was sleeping peacefully when Porunga showed up in his dream.

"**Goku,**" Porunga said, "**I have been given a wish to bring you to the Planet Earth. I cannot grant this wish unless you allow it.**"

"As much as I want to see my family and friends again," said Goku, "I'm needed here for awhile. Tell the others I'll be coming back in my own time."

"**Very well,**" said Porunga, "**I shall tell them your message.**"

"Also," said Goku, stopping Porunga from leaving just yet, "Can you tell Gohan he'll need to take care of Chi Chi for me until I get back?"

"**Very well,**" said Porunga, "**I shall tell your son this message.**"

Porunga then disappeared from Goku's dream and returned to Earth.

* * *

Porunga returned to give them the message Goku asked of him. Roshi foolishly believed it was because of the fear he had of Chi Chi's wrath, to which he got what he deserved for that statement.

"**Boy,**" said Porunga, looking directly at Gohan, **"You're father also asked me to tell you to take care of your mother until he returns.**"

"Gosh," said Gohan, "He really trusts me."

"**Now, if you have another wish?**"

Vegeta snuck away to the ship and blasted off to a distant Solar System for training. Everyone wasn't so upset about his leaving.

They left it up to the ones on King Kai's planet for which one to be wished back this time around. It was decided that Yamcha would be the one who would be revived, even though Porunga, in his own sense of humor, brought Yamcha back and dropped him in the pond in the backyard of Capsule Corp.

Porunga left for another Namekian Year.

Bulma was wondering where Yamcha was when he announced his presence, with Captain Frog Ginyu on top of his head. Ginyu jumped off his head when Puar came to hug him.

(Time Change)

One more Namekian year followed with Gohan continuing to train with Piccolo while his double was doing homework for Chi Chi.

Soon came time for the next summoning and they brought back Chiaotzu and Tien before the Namekians went to their new home planet.

'Well,' thought Gohan, as his friend Dende left, 'it looks like its soon time for the next villain looking for revenge to come forth and lose to us once again.'

Soon enough, Gohan returned home where he would leave his double to do homework while he trained with Piccolo under the cover of the woods nearby the house. This continued for a few months before Piccolo decided to head off to meditate to improve his mind alone. Gohan continued to train on his own, and with his double when he didn't have homework.

* * *

Gohan was taking a break from training and homework by having some fun in the woods and going fishing for dinner. A familiar friend, Krillin, then met him. Gohan invited him for a swim, but he couldn't join since he needed to be with his new girlfriend, Marron. Gohan just chuckled as Krillin left in a new car.

"Things are never boring with Krillin around," said Gohan, before heading back with the fish. He was planning on heading to the party even if he had to leave behind his double for homework duty.

* * *

Piccolo was speaking with Kami on the matter of Garlic Jr.'s return. As much as he didn't want to do it, Kami agreed to be captured to catch him off guard.

Piccolo then headed to Kame House, to initiate the next part of the plan.

* * *

Gohan left with Icarus, leaving his double behind with Chi Chi. He flew with Icarus until he noticed the black cloud approaching him.

"Icarus," said Gohan, "go for it!"

Icarus flew faster until he spotted a hole in a nearby hill that wasn't facing the direction of the cloud. Gohan jumped in it and Icarus squeezed in, plugging the hole while the cloud rolled past. When they got out, the feel of the forest was much colder than it was just minutes ago.

"Crap, Garlic Jr.'s out," said Gohan, "We need to get to Kame House, Icarus.

Icarus sped off with Gohan. Gohan prayed that his mother wasn't there this time around.

* * *

Gohan arrived to see Krillin and Marron surprise him from under the surface of the water.

"Sup guys," greeted Gohan.

"Gohan?" asked a confused Krillin, "What are you doing here? And with Icarus as well?"

"What do you mean? I just got here."

"No, you got here with your mother five minutes ago. You even said you weren't the real you, and the REAL you is on… his…" Krillin started and stopped when he realized what was happening, "HEY! Did you get Piccolo to teach you the multiplication trick?"

"Uh, yeah," said Gohan, "I asked him to teach it to me so I could study and train at the same time."

"Oh crap," said Krillin, "Then you and your mom are on the island as we speak. We better get back there."

Gohan and Icarus flew to shore with Marron and Krillin right behind them.

They didn't hear anything when they landed, putting Gohan on edge.

"Crap," said Gohan, "I'm too late."

"Late? For what?" asked Krillin.

Soon Gohan felt a chill worse than normal go down his spine as he turned around and saw his mom standing there with a blank look in her now red eyes.

"Yep," gulped Gohan, "Too late."

Gohan quickly ducked his mother's first attack, only to be leg-swept by his double. Gohan quickly recovered and jumped to the roof, his mother and double following. Krillin on the other hand, had to face Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma, who were in the same state as Chi Chi and Gohan's double.

Gohan jumped out of his mom's reach as he soon got into a brawl with his double. He felt the presence of 4 enemies as his double jumped away from him and next to his mother as the group bowed to them.

"I wondered what smelled so bad. And here I was beginning to think it was Krillin," trash-talked Gohan.

"HEY! Leave my body odor out of this!" yelped Krillin.

"RELEASE MY MOM, MY DOUBLE, AND OUR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!"

"It wouldn't work anyway," said one of the spice boys, "Killing us will get nothing accomplished. Only the Sacred Water can reverse this."

"Besides, with Kami on extended leave," said another spice boy, "our boss, Garlic Jr., is glad to take over as new Guardian of Earth."

"Garlic Jr. will NEVER be Guardian of Earth! Not as long as I have breath in my body!" exclaimed Gohan.

Gohan charged, only for him to be caught by the energy net the four spice boys created.

"Don't bother struggling," said one of the spice boys, "the more you do, the tighter the hold."

He was able to laugh only for a few seconds before Piccolo sent a Ki blast, breaking the hold of the energy net and setting Gohan free.

"Gohan, I'm disappointed in you," said Piccolo, "Here I thought I would arrive here seeing you handling things, but I guess I'm seeing otherwise."

"Well, I didn't think my double would rat on me AND get caught by the mist!" countered Gohan.

"We need to get to the lookout immediately. I'll handle these guys, you head to Kami's lookout," said Piccolo, getting ready for the fight to come.

"Right!" said Gohan, turning to Icarus, "Icarus, get Marron out of here!"

Icarus obliged and flew out of there with Marron on his back. Krillin flew up, now fully dressed, and they headed to Kami's lookout at all speed. They were able to trick Marron into staying with Korin and Yajirobe before finishing their journey to Kami's place.

They landed on the lookout and saw the decayed state it was in.

"Not much of a makeover, if you ask me," quipped Gohan.

"If you don't like the décor, then you just don't understand the new management around here, you punks," said Garlic Junior, making his appearance to Gohan and Krillin after about 5 Earth years of being in the Dead Zone.

(AN7)

They charged in, only to be stopped by Piccolo, who was faking the affects of the mist so he could free Kami and Mr. Popo from their prison. The spice boys appeared behind him; totally arrogant at their new 'slave' they didn't even notice him winking at Gohan discreetly. Even Krillin didn't notice when Gohan returned the wink.

Things weren't looking good as the true battle was soon to heat up.

(Chapter End)

Well, that was a LONG chapter.

AN1: I had to do something for Gohan during the ten episodes in which Goku and Frieza fight forever without real progression on the fight. So I came up with the following.

AN2: I've seen a video where they depict the difference between Manga and Anime, so I'll just put it here for the entire fic: I'm following Anime over Manga on this fic.

AN3: To all the Broly fans out there: I'M NOT DOING ANY OF THE BROLY MOVIES SINCE NONE OF THEM NEVER **TRULY** FIT IN THE DBZ SAGA TIMELINE! And don't try to say just before the Cell Games because Goku and Gohan were staying Super Saiyan the entire week, and they didn't power down for an instant during that week. AND Trunks left too soon for it to be directly after the Cell fight, since Goku is already dead at this point in time.

AN4: I know they said 5 minutes, but they stretched it out so much that saying in the fic would just be sad.

AN5: This IS the first time they ACTUALLY have a conversation in the sagas, so what I've put could actually be true. Also, I'm skipping most of the crap dialogue and extended scene where nothing's happening specifically to Gohan.

AN6: I know Gohan didn't learn it originally, but I thought I could shake things up a bit and have Gohan train both his mind AND body, especially during the 7 years of peace between Cell and Buu series.

AN7: I read on TV (dot) com recently they said 10 years and that the movie couldn't be in the timeline. Here's a reason that they, among others, have overlooked. They never said EARTH years, so it could be Dead Zone years their talking about, since the Nameks have a different length on a year, couldn't the Dead Zone have a different length year as well?

I hope everyone enjoys this, because I'm starting up my next semester of school, and I'll need to buckle down to pass everything this time.

Dx: Not to mention it's late, so finish up already.

RDF1: Fine, fine.

Gohan: Time Check, Twelve-Thirty AM on Saturday January 10, 2009.

RDF1/Dx/Piccolo: NEEEEEEERRRRRDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan: HEY!

Piccolo: They're just proving a point, Gohan. Catch you later.

Piccolo flies off.

RDF1: You better go, before I call your mom here.

Chi Chi: GOHAN!!

Dx: Whoops, too late. I did it for you.

Gohan zips past Chi Chi and begins doing homework in his room.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you guys later.

Happy New Year,

RDF1


	5. Garlic Saga Part 2 and Frieza's Family

Yo! I thought I'd go ahead and get my next Chapter going for Gohan's Redemption.

Dx: Wow. You're updating this early?

RDF1: What's it to you?

Dx: Let's just say I'm not the only one who's been waiting for the next chapter of Naruto Revamped.

RDF1: Well, let's just say I'm still working on it.

Gohan: Uh guys?

RDF1: What?

Gohan: Aren't you going to get the fic going?

Dx: Whatever. I'm out of here.

DragonX walks out.

RDF1: Why don't you get back to the fic, before I have you replaced?

Gohan: TO THE FIC!!

Gohan flies back to the lookout.

Well, here's the next chapter of Gohan's Redemption.

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_They landed on the lookout and saw the decayed state it was in._

"_Not much of a makeover, if you ask me," quipped Gohan._

"_If you don't like the décor, then you just don't understand the new management around here, you punks," said Garlic Junior, making his appearance to Gohan and Krillin after about 5 Earth years of being in the Dead Zone._

_They charged in, only to be stopped by Piccolo, who was faking the affects of the mist so he could free Kami and Mr. Popo from their prison. The spice boys appeared behind him; totally arrogant at their new 'slave' they didn't even notice him winking at Gohan discreetly. Even Krillin didn't notice when Gohan returned the wink._

_Things weren't looking good, as the true battle was soon to heat up._

(Recap End)

Before anyone else made a move, Garlic Jr. stepped forward, into the light where everyone could see him.

"Ah, I believe the guest of honor as arrived. Gohan, isn't it? You ARE the son of Goku, are you not?" said Garlic Jr. in a sarcastic manner.

"What's it to you if I am?" countered Gohan, smirking slightly.

"Then I must welcome you, Gohan. Also, I have a question I believe you can answer," said Garlic Jr., walking closer to Gohan and Krillin.

When he reached them, he cast a brief glance and the scared Krillin before focusing his attention on Gohan.

"I want to know where your father is," said Garlic Jr.

"Reason being?" asked Gohan, even though he knew the answer.

"I must find him to carry out my revenge," stated Garlic Jr. simply.

"Why do you need my father?" asked Gohan, something he didn't think of asking last time, "I'm the one who sent you into the Dead Zone, why need revenge on someone who couldn't defeat you?"

"Because, he tried to defy me, just as you, just as Piccolo, and just as this baldy shrimp did," answered Garlic Jr., "You and your father must pay double for trying to defeat me and failing to do so."

"Hey!" protested Krillin about the bald comment, but was ignored.

"You're not getting my father!" said Gohan, glaring at Garlic Jr.

"I rule the Earth, but that is no longer enough," continued Garlic Jr., as if he didn't hear those comments, "Once I have my revenge upon you two, then I will be satisfied.

"So, Gohan? Feel like sharing?" finished Garlic Jr., "Where is your father? And don't you dare try to be smart with me!"

"I just can't help but be smart around you, because you need it sometimes," smirked Gohan, "Besides, my father doesn't hide from the likes of you. He doesn't need to. Why try to find him, when I'm right here? My father doesn't need to be here because you're not worthy of facing him again!"

Gohan powered his Ki. He used his super speed to try and get a hit in, only for Garlic Jr. to dodge the direct hit.

'Not bad,' thought Gohan, 'but not good enough!'

Garlic Jr. turned around and started walking past Gohan again.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Garlic Jr. in his ever-to-cocky tone, "Once he knows you're here, nothing will stop him from arriving."

As he walked away from Gohan, he noticed his cheek bleeding from a cut that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Guess you forgot," said Gohan, flaring his energy aura, "MY powers can nullify YOUR powers! Guess you shouldn't mess with a Half-Saiyan, Half-Earthling."

Garlic Jr. remembered when Gohan sent him into his own Dead Zone portal five Earth years ago.

"Time to finish what I started!" declared Gohan, charging an intense Ki Blast.

"Really?" said a skeptic Garlic Jr., bringing out Kami's bottle.

This stopped Gohan in his tracks, powering down his aura. Garlic Jr. returned to his created throne.

One of the spice boys used the distraction to knock Gohan back to the ground. Krillin stepped in, taking the blasts that were aimed at Gohan, his shirt getting destroyed in the process. Krillin fell down, bruised and exhausted.

"Krillin!" shouted Gohan, as Krillin landed.

"Gohan, it's up to you," said Krillin, weakly, "You're the only one who can beat Garlic Jr. and his men. Do it, for your mom and Piccolo."

Gohan stared at Krillin as he fell unconscious. His stare turned into a glare as he raised his head to look at the one responsible for putting Krillin in this position.

"I shouldn't be laughing if I were you," said Gohan, in a deadly voice.

"Why?" asked one of the spice boys, still chuckling.

"I wouldn't want to be remembered as the one who died laughing at a sick and terrible joke!" said Gohan, flaring his aura again, raising his power level well over 1 million.

The two spice boys powered up their combined attack before sending it at Gohan, intending on killing him. Gohan just raised his arms in a defensive position and blocked the attack with relative ease.

"Masenko HA!" shouted Gohan, firing his signature attack, destroying the spice boy who blasted Krillin into the next dimension, then calmly said to the remaining spice boys, "next."

The second spice boy charged at him, only to be beaten back easily, before another Masenko Ha showed him the door to the next dimension as well.

Gohan then landed in front of the remaining spice boys.

"Who's next?" said Gohan, his deadly voice remaining.

The remaining spice boys wanted a piece of Gohan, but not before Piccolo escaped the one holding him back. Piccolo charged at Gohan, but he was ready.

Gohan dodged his first attack and roundhouse-kicked him to the ground. Before Gohan could say another word, his duplicate super-speeded in and kicked him in the side. Piccolo recovered from Gohan's counter attack and gripped Gohan by the neck, choking him for about 15 seconds before drop-kicking him into a pillar by the entrance to Garlic's throne.

The remaining Garlic boys moved in, but Piccolo and Gohan's double sent a Ki Blast past them, and nearly hit Gohan. Thankfully Gohan saw it coming and used his super-speed and dodged the incoming blasts from his mentor and double.

(AN1)

Gohan escaped to the air, only to be kicked in the back by Gohan2, sending him to Piccolo, who punched his gut and sent him back to the ground. They both then super-speeded out of sight. Gohan got ready for the next assault, and dodged Piccolo's hit, only to be surprised by Gohan2, and then Piccolo followed with a string of punches until Gohan started blocking them. Gohan2 surprised him again and knocked him sprawling across the floor of the lookout.

The spice boys interfered and said they would take over the fight, but Piccolo and Gohan2 wouldn't have that. They charged in past them and started double teaming Gohan, pounding him left, right, and center.

Krillin used the distraction to try and get Kami and Popo from Garlic Jr., but was stopped when Garlic Jr. blasted him back with a shockwave, sending scraping across tiled floor.

Gohan, who had been pinned to a nearby pillar by Piccolo during this, sent out shockwaves of energy, sending Piccolo crashing into Gohan2 and having them BOTH take the blast instead of Krillin.

Gohan, getting tired from the beating, walked slowly towards Garlic Jr., intent on finishing what he started as a kid, only for Piccolo to get up and charged at him. Krillin pushed him out of the way, getting grabbed by Piccolo in the process. Piccolo gave the appearance of biting him, though really it was to explain the plan. This got Krillin to turn on Gohan as well. Piccolo tossed him aside and Krillin took a few minutes to steel his resolve in attacking Gohan to follow through with the plan.

Piccolo and Gohan2 sent Ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan countered Piccolo's with his own Ki Blast, but got blasted back into room below Garlic Jr.'s throne room with Gohan2's. He was able deflect the Ki Blast and rest for a few seconds when he saw Piccolo and Gohan2 rushing at him. Gohan didn't have time to super-speed away when Piccolo and Gohan2 took turns knocking Gohan around the room, sending him into an adjacent room. Piccolo then split into three and Gohan was having a tough time defending from four different attacks at once. The final combined attack sending him up into Garlic Jr.'s throne room.

Gohan slowly got up, seeing the Sacred Water bottle placed near the empty Black Mist bottle. He then got kicked away from the throne near a destroyed pillar. Krillin showed up, only to kick him back towards the throne.

Piccolo and Gohan2 then broke down part of the walls behind Krillin, and all three of them started radiating blue aura.

"Crap," said Gohan, his breathing labored from the pounding he endured, "Krillin's been infected."

"You don't get it yet, Gohan?" asked Garlic Jr., munching on an apple, "Breathing in the Black Mist, or being bitten by someone infected with it makes no difference. You become one of us either way."

"Why fight it?" taunted one of the remaining spice boys, "Join us, and you can live. Your double already has."

The spice boys then asked if Garlic would like to finish Gohan off, or give them the pleasure. Garlic Jr. told them to have fun. All five warriors charged in on Gohan, yet the others aced the spice boys out of the fight. Gohan did his best defending against his double, Krillin, AND Piccolo, but was only able to knock Krillin back out of the fight when he got critical blows to his stomach and back. He landed on his back in pain. Piccolo picked him up and raised his hand, intending to kill his former pupil.

Garlic Jr. stopped his hand, foolishly leaving his protective barrier in the process.

"Wait," said Garlic Jr., "I think I WILL finish him off after all."

Piccolo dropped Gohan, and with him the pretense.

"Very well," said Piccolo, surprising Garlic Jr., "The pleasure's all yours."

He quickly reached in Garlic Jr.'s robes and grabbed Kami and Popo's bottles. He threw them over to Krillin, only for Gohan2 to grab them in mid air.

Garlic Jr. sent Piccolo flying against the far wall with his energy, and turned to Gohan2, "Yes my faithful servant. Bring my treasures back to me."

"Why should I?" asked Gohan2, "These seem pretty important to Piccolo."

This surprised everyone, including Piccolo, Krillin, and Garlic Jr.

"While I may have inhaled the Black Mist, I am immune to its effects as I am a copy and not an original," explained Gohan2, "If you're wondering why I showed up, then look no further than my _creator_." He spat at Gohan.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Gohan.

"He learned the duplication technique from Piccolo and created me solely for the purpose of keeping his mother ignorant of the fact that he was secretly training. Well, now I've had my revenge, I have one more thing to do…"

He broke the bottles that held Kami and Popo and shouted, "I choose you: Kami and Popo!"

(AN2)

Kami and Popo were restored to their normal states.

"Kami, Popo," said Gohan2, "I don't have a lot of time, so listen up! Get the Sacred Water down to the Seven Winds at the bottom of the lookout. We'll handle things up here."

Piccolo accelerated his healing powers and healed his bite marks while Popo and Kami raced over to the Sacred Water and headed down into the depths of the lookout, seeking to deliver the Sacred Water in time to free the people of the planet.

Krillin woke up Gohan with a nudge in the back. Gohan's vision cleared to see Gohan2 in his face. He looked around to see everyone was alright (everyone being Piccolo, Krillin, Kami, and Popo).

"You could've just talked to me about the homework thing, Gohan2," said Gohan, turning his attention back to his double, "I could've taken over while you trained. You just never said anything."

"Sorry about that," said Gohan2, "and about not telling you MY plan. I had to cut our contact in order to make this work. I just wanted to make it a real as possible, seeing as how nobody could've guessed the effects the Black Mist would have on someone like me."

Gohan2 then remerged with Gohan, giving him access to his full power again. Gohan and Krillin then charged at the remaining spice boys, this time not holding back, and pounded them across the room. Piccolo then charged at Garlic Jr., their rematch finally starting.

* * *

Vegeta was searching the Galaxy for Goku, intent on finding the secret of Goku's transformation. What he didn't expect was Goku giving him the message in plain sight.

Message: Super Saiyan transformation comes from a need, not a desire.

Vegeta laughed, understanding what Goku was getting at. He now knew how to transform; he just needed that special push to do so.

* * *

Garlic Jr., after being beaten back by Piccolo, transformed into his full powered state to turn the tides of battle in his favor. The Makyo Star giving him all the strength he needed to do so.

The two remaining spice boys also increased in strength as well, using the Makyo Star to do so.

Gohan and Krillin then began their battle anew, until Gohan became bored with his opponent.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"You might want to be worrying about your friend," said his opponent, pointing towards the falling Krillin.

The spice boys got on either side of Gohan, thinking they could win where their teammates failed. They didn't count on Gohan's double Masenko Ha blasts, sending them to the next dimension. He then flew down to catch Krillin and returned to the lookout.

Garlic Jr. sent Piccolo into the rubble that was once the lookout building. Gohan set Krillin down, glaring at him.

"Apparently Piccolo couldn't make the same cut you just did," said Garlic Jr., "I guess that's just bad luck on his part."

"I wouldn't count him out yet," said Gohan.

Indeed, Piccolo rose up from the rubble, slightly injured, but nothing too serious.

"Ready for round 2, Garlic Jr.?" taunted Piccolo.

Piccolo then resumed the fight, but couldn't keep up since Kami was receiving pain beyond imagining on his side of the link. This left Piccolo to be beaten by Garlic Jr. Gohan charged in and took over for Piccolo, allowing him to rest.

Garlic Jr. was getting angry. He could barely believe a kid of this age was matching him at his full power.

'Alright Gohan,' Gohan thought to himself, 'All you have to do is get him mad enough to open that dang portal to Dead Zone and this can end already.'

Gohan continued his attack, catching Garlic Jr. off guard with his speed, which with his size made him that much faster. But, because of the Makyo Star, and the fact that he is immortal, Garlic Jr. just stood up and healed himself. Everyone then felt a change in the air, a positive change. Kami and Popo had succeeded and delivered the Sacred Water to the Seven Winds.

THIS ticked off Garlic Jr. enough for him to open the portal once again, this time making it large enough to swallow the entire lookout.

Gohan got in front of Krillin and Piccolo and put up an energy shield. For the next minute or two, Gohan was struggling with his shield, intent on holding it until Kami and Popo got back.

At Piccolo's urging to shoot early only angered Gohan to increase the power and radius of his shield, adding another layer of protection.

"I won't make the shot until you're no longer teetering on death's edge," declared Gohan, with no room for argument.

It wasn't long before they felt the energy signatures of Kami and Popo returning to the surface of the lookout.

"There," said Piccolo, standing up, albeit with some difficulty, "Now, take the shot, Gohan!"

"Right," said Gohan, "Krillin, better hold onto something!"

Gohan focused his energy into a single Masenko Ha and shot it at Garlic Jr.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" taunted Garlic Jr., watching the beam get closer and closer to him, "I'm immortal!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FORGETING SOMETHING!" shouted Gohan, directing his Masenko Ha past Garlic Jr., "Your power may be at its greatest, but it's also at its most vulnerable! My aim isn't at you, but the Makyo Star!"

Indeed, Gohan's Masenko Ha obliterated the Makyo Star, crippling Garlic Jr. and reducing his power to below 100, giving him a permanent one-way trip back to the Dead Zone.

The blast itself sent everyone into the rubble of the lookout, causing everyone to spend the next minute or two getting their bearings before standing up once again.

Piccolo confirmed for everyone that Garlic Jr. wasn't returning this time. Gohan finally collapsed from what all happened that day and fell into a deep sleep, one he woke up from two days later.

When he woke up, he received a bone-crushing hug from his mother.

"Uh, mom… can't… breathed," choked out Gohan, before Chi Chi finally released him.

"I'm sorry Gohan," apologized Chi Chi, "But I'm not letting you out of this house again for a month."

"A month!?" exclaimed Gohan, "But I was supposed to train with Piccolo this weekend."

"No training," said Chi Chi, "You're hitting those books until I say otherwise! And don't pull that duplication on me. I know when its you and when its your double!"

"Only because my double ratted on me," grumbled Gohan.

"What was that?" asked Chi Chi in a most deadly tone that no one could outdo.

"Nothing," said Gohan quickly, getting over to his desk and started working on his assignments.

(Time Change)

A few weeks past before anything exciting happened. Exciting meaning Master Roshi called everyone over for and emergency birthday party for Turtle.

"But he's a thousand today and I just remembered an hour ago!" protested Roshi, defending himself from the wrath of the two most dangerous women Goku ever knew, "You know how sensitive he can get."

"Master," said a voice that shifted all attention towards the door.

Turtle walked in and was surprised to see most of his friends here for his birthday, to which he didn't keep quiet about. This dropped all hostility in the room and everyone decided to let it go and celebrate Turtle's one-thousandth birthday. Krillin and Marron walked in right when Turtle was blowing out his one thousand candles.

When it was time to leave, Gohan felt Piccolo's energy signature behind the house and went to meet him.

"Piccolo?" wondered Gohan, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pop in and wish that turtle 'Happy Birthday.'"

"Wow, thanks," said Turtle, shuffling over, "That means a lot, coming from you."

"Well, think of it as an apology for killing Master Roshi all those years ago."

"Thank you," said Turtle again, "I'm always glad to see friends, even those like you, Piccolo."

"Sure," said Piccolo, "Well, I'd better head on back."

Piccolo flew up slowly before flying off at high speeds back to his secluded training area.

* * *

The next afternoon, Krillin got Gohan into going with him to find the Mermaid's Tear, a gigantic pearl, in the depths of the ocean near Master Roshi's house.

As they neared the pearl, all the fish in the area attacked them, including an enormous eel, to protect the Mermaid's Tear.

Krillin charged a Ki Blast, but got tail-slapped into the wall behind the Tear, causing a chain of events leading Krillin to let go of Marron, and the Mermaid's Tear. Krillin started out of the cave, when he noticed Gohan was still floating in the same position for the past two minutes.

"Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"Hold on," said Gohan, before opening up a mental connection with the eel.

'Mr. Eel, we're sorry for coming here and disturbing the Mermaid's Tear. We didn't know how precious it was to you and your friends.'

'You need to leave, before we're forced to attack again. The Mermaid's Tear is our most sacred treasure and no human will ever get their hands on it. Not even you,' replied the Eel, in a threatening tone, yet with sorrow laced in.

'I understand,' said Gohan, before cutting the link and joining Krillin as they headed back to the surface.

* * *

While Krillin talked with Marron, Gohan met with Piccolo.

"Do you feel that?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, I feel it," replied Piccolo.

"He's here, already."

"Remember, he's not going to make a move for four more years."

"I just hate waiting without making a move," complained Gohan.

"I know, just keep your cool and nobody will suspect a thing."

"Alright, just don't slouch in your training," teased Gohan, flying off back to Master Roshi's.

"Don't worry about that, Gohan," said Piccolo, as he returned to his meditation.

* * *

That evening, Krillin broke the news about his break up with Marron to the others, trying to laugh it off, not noticing the others noticing the tears running down his face.

After everything settled down, Gohan went back to the Son house with his mom, which meant more homework.

* * *

A few days later, Gohan was taking a small break from the meaningless homework when a knock on the door startled him into falling out of his chair.

"Gohan, stop being silly," reprimanded his mother, without really meaning it.

Gohan just chuckled, "Well, one can't say I didn't inherit my funny bone from dad."

Chi Chi opened the door further, revealing and introducing Mr. Shu, Gohan's temporary tutor.

"Hey," joked Gohan further, "Where's Ms. Soc? I'm sure they'd be quite the pair."

Neither adult like the joke, despite how good it was. Gohan complained since one: he already knew this stuff, and two: Mr. Shu wasn't someone he wanted to get reacquainted with. Chi Chi then pulled the desperate and lonely act to get Gohan to agree to it.

Mr. Shu (AN3) politely asked Chi Chi to let them be so they could get started.

(Time Change)

Not one hour had passed that confirmed to Gohan that Mr. Shu didn't change between timelines. He just sighed and bears though it, knowing this wouldn't last another day.

That night really ticked Gohan off to hear again.

Mr. Shu drove him so hard he literally fell asleep at his desk, feeling Frieza's Energy Signature entering the Milky Way Galaxy. Gohan's subconscious grip was so strong; he had Mr. Shu literally begging to be released. Gohan woke up, releasing Mr. Shu, and had his mind whirling on what Frieza was up to.

"How dare you attack me like that!" demanded Mr. Shu.

(AN4)

"Hey, I didn't attack you," countered Gohan, standing up, "you made the mistake of getting in my personal space while I was asleep."

"The Martial Arts reflexes," said a knowing Shu, "Must be from your father's side. All muscle and no brains."

Gohan just glared at him and caught his whip when Mr. Shu brought it up to hit him again.

"Two things!" said Gohan, his deadly voice returning, "One: My father is a great man, in brains AND brawn!" He crushed the whip in his hand, causing Mr. Shu to retreat to the wall, calling for Chi Chi for backup, "And TWO:"

Chi Chi opened the door, cutting off Gohan's sentence, and asked Gohan what the problem was.

"What?" said Gohan, feigning innocence, "I'm not doing nothing."

Mr. Shu started informing Chi Chi about the Demon Seed, something that is in all children who go through such hardships as in losing a parent.

"My dad is a Saint compared to you," said Gohan, truthfully.

Mr. Shu brought out another whip from… somewhere (AN5) and whipped Gohan on the head, drawing blood this. He then practically told Gohan his father was dead.

"Look, Mister, I have a father, and he's a million times better than you," stated Gohan defiantly.

Mr. Shu didn't stop trash talking about Goku, ticking off Goku's mate more and more until she snapped. She opened up Gohan's window and promptly threw Mr. Shu out, effectively firing him.

"Nice throw, Mom," praised Gohan, walking to the window.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Mr. Shu.

"HEY SHU!!" shouted back Gohan, "LIKE I WAS SAYING EARLIER! ONE: MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN! AND TWO:" Chi Chi jumped out the window, intending on chasing Mr. Shu off their property, "MY MOM'S A MARTIAL ARTIST AS WELL!!"

A few minutes later, Gohan felt Vegeta's energy signature return to Earth, landing at Capsule Corp.

'Well,' thought Gohan, 'Time for Vegeta to receive some humility lessons from Bulma, increasing their hostility to each other, and their compassion as well.'

(Time Change)

Some months passed before Gohan felt Frieza's energy signature pass Jupiter. Krillin called and only confirmed his fears. Gohan changed into his Saiyan Armor and flew out to meet everyone, but not before leaving a note on his desk, explaining that he would return with Goku in time for supper.

* * *

While training in the frozen north, Piccolo felt Frieza and King Cold's energy signature pass by Mars.

"So it's time," said Piccolo, raising himself to the sky, "Frieza's life ends and a new evil comes forth."

Piccolo flew off to meet with the others just miles away from where Frieza was landing.

* * *

Gohan and Krillin were last in arriving. Disappointing the others with no news about Goku, even though he would arrive in just over 2 hours.

Frieza's ship past overhead and landed a few miles from their position. Everyone rushed towards the ship with as much speed as possible without setting off the Scouters on board. Gohan then felt Mirai Trunks's energy for the first time as he made his move in killing the scout team Frieza was going to send out to find Goku's friends.

Everyone else began to felt it as Trunks faced off against Frieza and only Gohan and Piccolo knew that he would be in control of the fight from beginning to end. Soon there were only King Cold, Frieza, and Mirai Trunks left; the three major power levels that recently arrived on Earth.

Sure enough, as Mirai Trunks promised, he killed Frieza in five minutes, turning Super Saiyan just for kicks to do so. Not another minute passed when King Cold was next to go to the next dimension. Trunks then turned and destroyed their ship with one final Ki Blast before falling out of Super Saiyan.

He noticed the Z Fighters and invited them to meet Goku with him in a slightly cheery voice for someone that just took out a dozen or so lives.

This invitation surprised the Z Fighters, minus Gohan and Piccolo. They were thinking two things.

'I wonder if he knew that he corrected this timeline when he traveled back here,' thought Piccolo.

'I wonder if he knows if I'm from the Future since this is another reality from before,' was the thought Gohan had.

Mirai Trunks gave the invitation one more time before flying off to the landing point. Everyone agreed to join one by one and they flew off after Mirai Trunks.

After everyone landed, Trunks pulled out a refrigerator capsule and activated it. He opened the door and offered drinks to everyone. Gohan was the first to head over, with Bulma following closely.

They begun asking questions about his knowledge of Goku, but he just told them: "It's my little secret."

Gohan looked hard at him for a moment, before shrugging and decided to wait until later to talk to him alone. Time pasted and Mirai Trunks took that time in getting a good look on how his mentor's father's friends were like, since he never met any of them in his timeline. He then looked at Vegeta, getting a cold remark and replied less than smoothly with a comment about his shirt.

An hour passed and Gohan decided to talk with Mirai Trunks alone. Trunks agreed and they flew off to the other side off some rocks for some cover. Piccolo prevented the others from following, stating that anything between them was their decision to talk about.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan landed about 50 yards away from the others.

"Okay," started Gohan, "So spill it. Do you or do you not know about me?"

Trunks looked at him for a moment before sighing, "I never COULD get anything past you, could I?"

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes. Yes I know about the wish that sent you back in time. That affected my timeline as well. The Gohan of my time knew what was to happen here and told me as much as he could without affecting it."

"So, you know that since you showed up, you actually fixed the flow of time here?"

"Explain again how I did that," requested Mirai Trunks, giving a nervous chuckle.

"History, according to King Kai, dictates that in this timeline, a Super Saiyan killed Frieza and his father, King Cold," explained Gohan, "Only two fit the bill at this point: Goku, my father, and you Trunks."

"Yeah," said Mirai Trunks, giving a thoughtful look, "Gohan did mention that in this time, things shift into place when I was to come to the past to give Goku the medicine."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Gohan.

"Well, he told me this: The androids aren't the only problem here in the past. He also told me to tell you to wait for the right moment to confront your past to become a Super Saiyan. I didn't really know what he meant, but I trusted his judgment since he's my mentor."

An alarm went off on Mirai Trunks's watch, signaling Goku's imminent arrival. They rejoined the others, their conversation on hold for the moment.

Goku's ship landed soon enough and everyone flew over, Bulma hitched a ride, and landed just outside the crater made by the spaceship.

Goku got out, only to notice his son and his friends, and one other person he didn't know. Goku floated up and landed in front of them, asking them how he knew he would be here.

They informed Goku about Mirai Trunks, only getting a surprised reaction about the age level of Mirai Trunks being a Super Saiyan.

Mirai Trunks asked for a word alone, knowing that anything he said would be known by Gohan, and heard by Piccolo. Mirai Trunks tested Goku's Super Saiyan abilities before informing him about the androids that were coming in three years. Mirai Trunks then gave Goku his medicine, and good luck, before returning to his point of entrance and, with one final goodbye to the others, he returned to the future with hope that things would be different.

Goku returned, and with a promise from Piccolo, allowed him to cover the basics of what to happen in the future, without messing up Trunks's life. Everyone promised to meet up at the scheduled day and time to fight against the coming threat. Piccolo joined Goku and Gohan in training for the Androids, and other threats to come.

* * *

After the warm welcome Goku received from Chi Chi, things went downhill as Goku brought up the subject of training Gohan to help face off against the Androids.

Chi Chi was complaining about what would happen if Gohan fell behind in his studies, all the while Gohan was thinking, 'She's such a hypocrite, since she took up fighting from a young age and STILL had good smarts as well. Not to mention she kicked out that rotten Shu since he wasn't worthy of being a tutor in the first place.'

He just stepped back and allowed his parents go at it, Goku losing the only battle he could never win, only to accidentally smack Chi Chi through the sidewall and a tree, before finally crashing into a boulder. Needless to say this stopped the argument short. While bandaging her up, she consented to let Gohan train, under the promise that he studies as well.

Outside, Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the same conversation play out as it did the last time he was staying at their house.

(Time Change)

The next day found Gohan near a cliff in the frozen north, training with his dad and Piccolo. Gohan was going to make the most out these three years before he goes without his dad for another 7.

"Ready to get to it, Gohan?" asked Goku.

Gohan nodded and all three of them raised their power levels over 1 million easily, before Goku and Piccolo charged in on Gohan, the resulting force sending Gohan down the cliff and through the snow.

"You think that's enough?" asked Goku.

"We'll see," remarked Piccolo.

Gohan got up, and the training resumed.

(Time Change)

(AN6)

The months passed, Gohan getting stronger and smarter with every passing week, and soon enough a whole year had passed by. Chi Chi had his hair cut so it wouldn't get in the way of training and homework. Goku and Piccolo, having failed their driving test, decided on taking a break from training for the time being. After showing Roshi his progress, Goku decided to go camping with Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, and Icarus. This didn't go well with Chi Chi.

Even though Chi Chi was against it, she sighed and allowed it, only for Gohan to have double homework for the next week after they returned.

So they headed out and set up camp near a river about 500 miles from the Son residence. Goku went to fish and the others were finishing up the stew and rice. Gohan finished chopping up some firewood when he felt Cooler's Armored Squadron close in, angry with himself for not noticing them earlier.

Krillin called out to him, before getting elbowed in the neck by Meiz. Gohan super speeded away, leaving an after image and counter-attacked his opponent, only to be caught by surprise and restrained by his attacker.

"This monkey killed Frieza?" questioned Gohan's restrainer, Dore, only for Krillin's attacker to question the truth behind it.

"Even if his power level is low, don't underestimate him," said the third member, Salza, before tasting the stew, "This isn't half bad."

"Hey, I wouldn't be getting all cocky if I were you," said Gohan, though his captor's grip was tighter than he expected, "You came to the wrong planet if you want to survive."

"HEY!" called out a voice.

Everyone turned to see Goku run up.

"Who's this?" asked Dore.

"My name is Goku," said Goku, introducing himself to the squadron, "That's my son you're holding and these are my friends. I suggest you leave now."

"Goku?" said Salza, "This is the Saiyan that killed Frieza."

This got enthusiasm sparked in his teammates, wanting to kill the Saiyan that was raised on Earth. Dore threw Gohan into the tent that was set up.

"Destroying Frieza is a feat very few can pull off," informed Salza, "You would be a most interesting kill for us."

Goku asked who they were, and they told him before charging at him. Gohan took them in a three on one battle easily. Gohan took this time to try and wake Krillin up. Goku landed at another bank soon afterwards and the Squadron followed suit. Then everyone conscious noticed Cooler presence as he landed in the river near the bank.

'Now that's more like it,' thought Gohan as he flew towards his father's energy signature, 'Frieza was always the girly type. His brother will be a lot easier to fight since he's more masculine.

(AN7)

Gohan called out to his father, offering his help, to which he was denied.

"This isn't the best place for ANYONE right now," agreed Cooler, before shooting a Death Beam from his eyes at Gohan. Goku sped in between them and got hit in the back. Goku, still able to move after that attack, sent a charged Ki Beam at Cooler before they fell into the river. Cooler deflected it with little difficulty and, seeing that his hand was actually singed a bit from that blast, flew out and sent a blast to where he'd thought they'd be: at the bottom of the waterfall. He then realized he missed by a long shot.

'I could see how Frieza could've lost to this one,' thought Cooler to himself, 'He's different from the others. He could actually be a Super Saiyan.'

He sent out his squadron to find the Saiyan Father-Son duo and kill them.

* * *

Luckily, Gohan knew what was coming after falling into the river and sped him and his father out from the bottom of the waterfall at super speed under the water.

He surfaced about a minute later down stream; his father's back totaled from the Death Beam. Gohan took him to a nearby cave to hide in. Some minutes later, he felt energy spiking from the Squadron as he felt the quakes from their blasts that were destroying the forested area. He quickly jumped to cover his father's body while the cave all but collapsed on them.

That night, the others found them, Goku asking them to check on the animals in the area. Gohan decided to get some Senzu Beans from Master Korin.

He decided to hitch a ride on Icarus, since he couldn't fly on his own without being detected.

* * *

Gohan arrived at Korin tower and decided to climb from the halfway point. He got to the top and called out for Korin and Yajirobe.

Korin was the first to respond.

"Well, well," said Korin, "The son of Goku I see. What brings you here?"

Gohan noticed he was looking in his special water barrels that showed events of far away places. He realized that Korin had been watching the entire battle with Cooler and his men since they arrived.

"Do you have some Senzu Beans I could use?" he asked politely, "I'm sure I could pay you back soon enough."

"I usually take payment up front…" started Korin before Yajirobe popped in.

"Hey Gohan," said Yajirobe, "I think _these_ are what you're looking for."

He tossed a full bag of Senzu Beans at Gohan, who caught them.

"I really shouldn't just take these," said Gohan, trying to be fair.

"Well, I guess you can keep them," conceded Korin, "You're a polite kid and I guess I haven't heard such politeness in awhile, so payment in full."

Gohan was about to leave when Yajirobe stole a bean right before Korin ate it and tossed it to Gohan. Gohan put it in his belt, along with two others, just to be safe.

Gohan jumped down the tower, calling out to Icarus on the way. They flew back to where Goku's energy was fading fast. By the time midday rolled around, Icarus was getting plenty exhausted, so Gohan fed him a Senzu Bean, and prepared for the worst.

He then heard Salza's voice behind him.

"Going somewhere, monkey boy?" taunted the leader of the Squadron.

Gohan then told Icarus to get out of there while he jumped off. Icarus sought cover in the woods below. He tied the bag to his waistband before powering up to face Cooler's Armored Squadron all by himself. Gohan tried attacking Dore, only to be beaten back by his speed. He started squeezing Gohan's skull with his 'can opener' attack, only to be cut short by a Ki Blast from Piccolo.

"About time," complained Gohan, rubbing his head.

"Well excuse me for being late, since I couldn't sense your energy signature," countered Piccolo, "Now, quit wasting time and get those beans to the others!"

Gohan then sped off, while Piccolo kept the Squadron busy. It wasn't until Cooler showed up that Salza was able to escape and catch up to Gohan.

* * *

Gohan landed near the cave and ran for it. He was able to get the beans and almost gave them to Krillin. Almost being the key word. Salza had blasted the bag shortly before Krillin could grab it.

Thinking that everything was lost, Krillin charged in fighting while Gohan remembered the beans he had saved. He gave one to Goku before joining the fight outside.

(AN8)

He was able to beat back Salza and send him into the cliff side before Cooler arrived.

"Ah, so the fabled final member of the Cold family arrives," said Gohan, letting Cooler know he knew the truth.

"Who told you about me?" asked Cooler, interested in this Half-Saiyan who had a similar energy signature to Piccolo's, who he was holding at the time.

"Why don't you make me?" countered Gohan.

Cooler dropped Piccolo to the ground before the battle between him and Gohan started. Gohan started out with a speed advantage at first, but Cooler was quick to even things out and was able to beat Gohan down, grabbing him before he hit the floor.

Goku, now recovered, ran outside in time to see the fight.

"PUT MY SON DOWN FRIEZA!!" shouted Goku.

"Dad," struggled out Gohan, "This is Cooler, Frieza's older brother."

Cooler then dropped Gohan to the ground. The Half-Saiyan time traveler fell unconscious for a short time upon hitting the floor.

(Time Change)

Gohan woke up to Goku's 50x Kaioken Kamehameha Wave against Cooler, having no affect on him. He rushed over to where they were fighting and saw Goku embedded into the mountain.

"I am 'The Supreme Master of this Universe!'" shouted Cooler in a voice that dared anyone to challenge him, "I am 'The Great Destroyer'! 'The Taker of Life!'"

'Again!?' thought Gohan in anger, missing his father fall to the ground, 'Two brothers using the same "The Great" titles! I'm changing my super hero name, that's that! But first…'

Gohan then powered up and charged Cooler, giving it everything he got. Cooler didn't notice until it was too late. Gohan punched him in the gut before roundhouse kicking him back a few feet. Cooler regained his bearings and turned the tides, countering Gohan's moves before he could even make them. He then floated back a few feet before blasting Gohan to the ground.

Unfortunately for Cooler, Goku looked up in time to see this, his anger and sadness tripling. It wasn't until a small bird landed in front of him, its wing broken, that he took it in his hands as he stood up.

"They were innocent and they still paid for my mistake," said Goku, his power ever building, "I will correct this injustice, no matter what!"

He raised his head up and yelled out in an echoing voice that triggered the transformation to Super Saiyan. He healed the bird and sent it on its way.

Cooler took note of the drastic change in Goku's appearance and demeanor.

"He's different," commented Cooler, fear slowly seeping in his voice, "He's changed."

Super Saiyan Goku then took care of Cooler within five minutes before powering down his Super Saiyan form and falling back unconscious till morning.

(AN9)

* * *

Gohan woke up hours later, morning creeping in. He brought out the remaining two Senzu Beans and ate one of them. He quickly found Krillin and fed him the other one as Oolong and Icarus made their way towards them. All four of them went to find Goku.

Goku woke up seeing all of them and smiled, happy to know they were safe once again.

Salza appeared out of the rubble created by the battle, surprising everyone. Gohan moved into a defensive stance between Salza and his father and friends. Before Salza could make a move, Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon from afar and killed him on the spot.

"Thanks Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, knowing that Piccolo wouldn't reply.

* * *

Back at the house, Gohan quickly resumed his studies, as to keep his mother's anger down to a small simmer at Goku for getting so roughed up while out on a _camping trip_ of all things.

Weeks later, Goku was allowed to retake his driving test, courtesy of Chi Chi, and passed it this time around, allowing Goku to transport Chi Chi to the store and back without too much hassle.

This was the only thing that kept Chi Chi happy during the next two and a half years.

(Time Change)

The next two years seem to go by faster than the last one to Gohan, since not much happened to him except for homework and the occasional sparing day. His training was taken up by Gohan2, who didn't object when Chi Chi allowed him to train in Gohan's place.

Vegeta had left the planet sometime after Cooler's visit to further his training out in space.

Soon enough, the time came for the Androids to arrive.

They left just after breakfast and flew off to meet the others to battle the Androids.

(Chapter End)

I'd say that was my quickest chapter written yet.

Dx: Well, since you DID start this 14 hours ago, I'd say it was.

Gohan: Start time: 10:04 am Monday January 19, 2009. Finish time: 12:13 am Tuesday January 20, 2009. Total time: 14 hours and ten minutes, give or take.

RDF1: Well, half of that time I wasn't even writing it, so I'd say I made an even faster record for this fic.

Dx: Whatever. And just so we don't forget, guys…

RDF1/Dx/Piccolo: NNNNEEEERRRRRDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan looked down, embarrassed.

Gohan: Do you HAVE to do that every chapter?

Piccolo: We'll do it until you stop acting like a nerd.

Gohan: You're no fun anymore, Piccolo.

Gohan flies off.

Piccolo: Later guys, back to training for me.

Piccolo flies off.

Dx: Well, what next?

RDF1: How about Author Note explanations since there are a few that would bring up questions.

AN1: Just for simplicity sakes, Gohan's double is now named Gohan2.

AN2: I just couldn't resist using this catch phrase from Pokemon since I couldn't get it out of my head when Krillin freed them.

AN3: Really hate this guy. Hope someone can appreciate the joke I made here.

AN4: Again, I REALLY hate this guy, and I try to stay away from using this word. Also, I'm trying to cut as many lines from him as possible without taking his entire role, since he receives justice from Chi Chi by the end of his visit.

AN5: Seriously, where DOES he get that whip from, since Gohan destroys his first one?

AN6: This is an altered form of the Cooler movie I felt the need to put in to mirror the change in reality as this one. Hope you enjoy it.

AN7: Not to sound Gender Biased or anything, but just look at both of them in their fourth form/third transformed state; you can REALLY tell the difference. Frieza has a more feminine form and Cooler as a more masculine form.

AN8: This is where things are shaken up considerably from the original version of the film.

AN9: Well, I decided to keep that part pretty close to the original; besides Goku knowing Piccolo was there until Gohan told him.

Well, please R&R. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. Also, I'm not doing the other Cooler movie since it's more like a Vegeta premiere vs. a change to Gohan perspective. SO, unless I get enough requests, I'm not adding that one. Also, I'm taking suggestions for Gohan's new Super Hero name, so leave them in the review or PM and I'll decide on the best one I feel suits the New Gohan. I may even combine names, in which case I will give credit to ALL who gave me suggestions in the name that I will choose.

Later,

RDF1


	6. Android Saga part 1

Well, here it is: The long-awaited 6th chapter of Gohan's Redemption.

Gohan: Well, it certainly HAS been a good break since the last chapter.

Dx: That, and the fact that you're not easily headlined in the other Cooler Movie.

RDF1: I'll say, since that was more of a Super-Saiyan Vegeta premiere before the Android attack.

Note: My opinion on when the second Cooler Movie took place is during the second to third year of training, with the AU effects of Piccolo merging with Kami during this time and Dende becoming the new Guardian of Earth early. More or less, it could be that in this timeline Goku found New Namek and offered Dende a ride to Earth, after being informed by King Kai that Earth needed a new guardian since Kami merged with Piccolo.

But, on to more important things, like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters, dedicated readers and Admin.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Back at the house, Gohan quickly resumed his studies, as to keep his mother's anger down to a small simmer at Goku for getting so roughed up while out on a camping trip of all things._

_Weeks later, Goku was allowed to retake his driving test, courtesy of Chi Chi, and passed it this time around, allowing Goku to transport Chi Chi to the store and back without too much hassle._

_This was the only thing that kept Chi Chi happy during the next two and a half years._

_(Time Change)_

_The next two years seem to go by faster than the last one to Gohan, since not much happened to him except for homework and the occasional sparing day. His training was taken up by Gohan2, who didn't object when Chi Chi allowed him to train in Gohan's place._

_Vegeta had left the planet sometime after Cooler's visit to further his training out in space._

_Soon enough, the time came for the Androids to arrive._

_They left just after breakfast and flew off to meet the others to battle the Androids._

(Recap end)

On their way, they caught up with Krillin and together they made their way to the meeting point. When they arrived, the others were waiting on them, including Bulma and Baby Trunks.

(AN1)

"Hey Bulma," greeted Gohan, "Nice hair."

"Thanks," replied Bulma, "I was due for a trim anyway."

"Bulma, you shouldn't be here," said Goku, worried for his friend's safety.

"Like I was going to miss this fight," countered Bulma, "Besides, I'm not staying long, just until I see the Androids."

"I hope you won't mind me asking," said Krillin, "But what's with the baby?"

"Is he your son, Yamcha?" asked Gohan, even though he already knew the truth, "I wouldn't be surprised if he is."

"Nope," replied Yamcha, "Not my son."

He was clearly angry that Bulma became Vegeta's mate. Gohan could barely suppress a smirk-like grin on his face as he heard Yamcha's response.

"That's not the real shocking news," continued Yamcha, "Just wait until you hear his REAL father's name."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle in his mind at that statement. Goku just walked up and spoiled the surprise by speaking to Trunks directly.

"I bet it's Vegeta," said Goku, in a baby voice, "Isn't that right, Trunks?"

Gohan couldn't hold back the laughter this time as he fell back laughing, causing everyone to turn to him. Even Piccolo looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What's so funny, Gohan?" asked Goku.

"He actually took my advice," chuckled Gohan, calming down a bit as he remembered his part in the past, sitting up, "I talked with him on Namek about something like this, but I didn't think he'd actually take me up on it."

Everyone had a confused look on his or her face as Gohan's chuckles quieted down and Gohan stood up and dusted himself off. Piccolo stepped up, as to cover Gohan further.

"Speaking of Vegeta, where exactly is he?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm not sure, I think the last time I saw him was a few days back," replied Bulma, "I never really saw him after that. I remember seeing him that day clearly only because it was the last time Vegeta actually held Trunks while I got changed for the day."

(AN2)

Tien left Chiaotzu at Roshi's, because he didn't want to lose his friend again. Gohan asked the time and Bulma said '9:30'. Goku urged her to leave, but Bulma wouldn't leave until she saw the Androids.

Gohan duplicated himself and left Gohan2 to play with Trunks. Gohan walked up next to Piccolo and started chatting with him mentally.

'_So, you ready to mix things up?_" Gohan asked Piccolo.

'_Well, we still have time, but one thing concerns me,_" replied Piccolo.

'_What's that?_'

'_With everything that's changed, will things be different, just like Trunks' surprise that 19 and 20 showed up instead of 17 and 18?_'

'_Maybe, but that just means we actually get to fight as well, instead of just Vegeta and Goku,_' replied Gohan, looking forward to actually fighting this time.

Their conversation got interrupted when Yajirobe flying in with a delivery of Senzu Beans for the group, before heading off again. He didn't get very far before the Androids destroyed his ship, and sent it crashing into the water.

"I've got him!" shouted Gohan, moving at super speed to reach Yajirobe, "Head into the city to find those Androids!! When you find them, flare your Ki so we can get there fast!!"

Gohan2 went with the others, splitting up and searching for the Androids. Since Gohan2 knew whom to look for, he sped through the city searching for 19 and 20. What he ended up finding was something worse.

* * *

While the others were searching the city, Gohan got Yajirobe back to the island, before feeling a sharp pain that seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Gohan?" asked Bulma, turning her attention to the young half-Saiyan as he clutched his heart, "What is it?"

"It's Gohan2," said Gohan, not feeling the pain lessen, "He's in danger!"

Gohan powered up and flew into the city where Gohan2 was, hoping against hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

When Yamcha found the Androids, he flared his Ki like Gohan said, only for 20 to cover his mouth and drain his Ki, alerting the others to his plight. 20 soon pierced Yamcha's stomach and his spinal column, which would kill him if not treated, and unless he got a Senzu Bean, he wouldn't be able to walk again, let alone fight. Krillin carried him off to Bulma and Yajirobe for a Senzu Bean while the others confronted the two Androids.

* * *

Gohan2 was indeed in danger. It seemed as if Dr. Gero noticed something amiss when Raditz arrived. He was in his final studies of Goku's power when his computers registered Gohan's power to be even greater than that of his father. If the child was anything like Goku himself, then he would pose a threat to his plans as his father had done so many times. He then realized that even with 16, 17, and 18's power, he needed something more when he and 19 attacked instead of 17 and 18. He was able to build an Android 21 (AN3) during the three years after Mirai Trunks' visit and the day he and 19 attacked their first city for this very purpose. If anything, this android would weaken Gohan greatly before being killed by the other androids.

This is where Gohan2 was surprised. Since there was never an Android 21 when Gohan first met the Androids in this timeline, there was no possible way for Gohan or Gohan2 to know the strengths and possible weaknesses of this Android.

"So," started Gohan2, "Who might you be?"

"I am Android 21," replied 21, "I am the instrument of your destruction."

Android 21 then charged at Gohan2. Gohan2 dodged out of the way using his super speed, only for Android 21 to appear behind him and slammed him into the ground hard. Gohan2 created an incredibly deep hole upon crashing, though by some higher force, the damage didn't spread outward much, saving the buildings and the citizens that lived there.

Gohan2 got up slowly, not prepared for that attack, and quickly returned to the surface. He actually chuckled at the Android.

"Mind sharing the joke," quipped Android 21.

"Not at all," replied Gohan2, "That one attack was all that I needed to inform Gohan to hurry up. Once we return to a single body, Gohan will have everything he needs to defeat you."

Gohan did indeed arrive shortly.

"So, I guess I'm a little late," said Gohan, walking towards the two, stretching out his arms a bit, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make up for loss time. Gohan2, its time we take care of this guy!"

All three of them moved at super speed, both Gohan and Gohan2 switching off between defending and countering until they found an opening to shoot a Ki blast at 21's face. This stopped 21 long enough for Gohan and Gohan2 to remerge into one body, increasing Gohan's maxed power as he was healed upon returning to Gohan.

"Now's the time to destroy you and join Piccolo and the others," said Gohan, powering up his energy over 8 million.

(AN4)

"Dr. Gero made an error when building you," continued Gohan, charging up a Masenko HA, "He underestimated my power and ability; a mistake that shall cost you dearly. MASENKO **HA**!"

Android 21 couldn't dodge the attack fast enough and the attack destroyed all but his head, neck and left arm.

"Why you little…" started Android 21, before receiving a Special Beam Cannon through the head by Gohan.

"You shouldn't swear around kids, even if I'm not mentally," smirked Gohan.

(AN5)

Gohan then flared his energy and shot off after Goku's, Piccolo's, and Tien's moving energy signatures. He knew he had to get there faster than before to warn his dad. Hopefully Goku can actually defeat Android 19 before the Virus could attack him this time. Gohan sped up to make sure he could get the warning before it was too late.

* * *

Goku led the Androids to an island miles from the city and got ready to show them a technique the 'good' Doctor hadn't learned about.

"You might think you know everything there is to know about me," said Goku, a Saiyan-like smirk on his face, "but really: You're not even close!"

"Since you stopped your research before Goku left for Namek," added Piccolo, his smirk slightly bigger than Goku's, "You're findings became incomplete! Your calculations are so off, they're not even worth mentioning. Goku's far stronger then even you can predict, as he's a Super Saiyan!"

"Super Saiyan?" asked Dr. Gero, his confusion barely masked in his facial expression.

Goku's smirk disappeared as his called upon his Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan landed just as he finished.

"DAD!!" shouted Gohan, "Watch out! Try not to use Ki blasts, for they will only absorb them!"

"I'll do my best," promised Goku, already feeling the Virus's first stage of attack beginning.

Goku charged in at 19, and the battle began.

* * *

At Master Roshi's, Marron checked in to visit Krillin, but after a time, she called in some boyfriends to entertain herself in the meantime. She eventually left with them after realizing Krillin wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

(AN6)

* * *

Gohan could feel Goku's energy fading rapidly, and the fact that Goku pulled a desperate Kamehameha Wave, despite his warning, only increased Android 19's power to about 20 million, more than enough defeat Goku now.

(AN7)

With the tables turned, Android 19 didn't hesitate in attacking Goku with renewed strength, eventually knocking him out of Super Saiyan. Gohan super speeded to his father before Android 20 could stop him and blocked Android 19 from taking away Goku's energy. The downside was his energy was being taken instead.

"Dad," urged Gohan, feeling his energy draining bit by bit, "get out of here now! Get back to the house and take that medicine! You can't change the future by dying now!!"

"Gohan," said Goku, through the pain of the disease, "I can't leave you! Not now!"

"DAD!" shouted Gohan, distracting Android 19 from noticing Vegeta's entrance, which sent Android 19 sprawling across the ground.

"Sorry about that," said Vegeta, not really sorry at all, "but no one's killing Kakarot except for me. And his son is an ally I can't let be killed either. So the Son family is off the menu today, Android!!"

"About time," said Gohan to Vegeta, "I've sensed your energy ever since I saved Yajirobe. I can't believe your patience when it comes to Goku's fights."

Goku only heard parts of Gohan's response, as trying to stay conscious was his main goal right now.

"Brat," said Vegeta, "You better get Kakarot that medicine now, otherwise saving him would be a waste of time."

"Don't worry," said Gohan, "You'll get your rematch, Vegeta; just don't get too impatient. There's more to this than you know."

Gohan split Gohan2 apart from him.

"Vegeta, Gohan2 will help, only if need be," said Gohan, picking up his father, who had finally fallen unconscious, and putting him over his shoulder, "I'll take care of Goku until I'm needed."

Gohan floated up with Goku away from the battlefield before turning to the others, "Yamcha, follow me! I'll need help carrying my dad!"

He then focused on Piccolo, '_I'm sorry Piccolo. This is something I need to do this time. Gohan2 will keep things under wraps here with you._'

'_I understand kid,_' replied Piccolo, '_you just worry about Goku right now. I'll let you know if things get too hairy._'

Yamcha flew up to Gohan and helped him carry Goku when Gohan used his super speed to move the three of them out of there, surprising Yamcha in the process.

* * *

Gohan landed at his home merely minutes after leaving the battlefield. He let go of his father, leaving him in Yamcha's hands before powering up and super speeding back to the battlefield, leaving a confused Yamcha to deal with a soon-to-be emotional Chi Chi.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Vegeta was explaining how he turned into a Super Saiyan, after showing the results first hand. He then got to the main point of the story.

(Flashback)

(Vegeta's POV)

_I retreated to space soon after my son was born, so I could train unhindered by anything on Earth. The storms on the planet I landed on were welcoming to my plight. Sometime during my training, a meteor shower started and what would usually be an easy task became a struggle to survive after training at 450x Earth's normal gravity. I was able to make it through the shower with nothing but my willpower and determination to survive and one day beat Kakarot. After I thought the worst was over, a mother-sized meteor appeared, intent on taking my life and my ship. At that point, I had to use every bit of my power, and even more, just to destroy that rock without dying in the process. Afterwards I fell to the ground, exhausted both mentally and physically. As I struggled to get up, something happened inside of me that never happened before._

"_No more! No MORE!!_"_ shouted Vegeta in his flashback, expelling all of his desire to beat Kakarot, _"_I just don't CARE __**ANYMORE**__!!_"

_All my desire left me at that instant, allowing my eternal need to become stronger than I was before to fill my entire being, causing a reaction within my body. It was like my Super Saiyan powers were deep inside of me behind a locked gate and letting go of my desires unlocked that gate, allowing me to finally transform into a Super Saiyan._

(End POV)

(Flashback End)

"And with that, I became a Super Saiyan," finished Vegeta, "My powers have finally awakened, my right to the title of 'Saiyan Prince' is mine once again."

Android 20 quickly became bored and sent 19 to battle Vegeta, to which the outcome was quite clear.

* * *

Trunks arrived at the city where he told the Androids were to arrive, only to notice that everyone had moved on. He started moving to where he felt his father's energy signature when Gohan popped in.

"Hey Mirai," greeted Gohan, "How's things in the future?"

"Not good," replied Mirai Trunks, "I've grown strong enough to last against Android 18 for awhile, but neither of their energy decreases and when Android 17 joins in, I can't win. I've had to escape them another 5 times since I went back."

"Only 5?" asked Gohan, "It's been 3 years here, how many passed by in your time?"

"Only 3 months, Gohan," replied Mirai, as they made their way to the others, "I just don't get it. What am I missing?"

"It's not you, it's the Androids mostly," replied Gohan, "It's not about defeating them in a fight, but destroying them quickly while your still at max power. If their power doesn't decrease, then increase yours to the point where it takes little effort to summon the energy and direct it into a blast to destroy them. Maybe training here can help you get stronger to face the Androids back home."

* * *

While Gohan and Mirai Trunks were making their way to the others, Gohan2 was traveling with the others after Dr. Gero, a.k.a. Android 20. As they split up, Piccolo contacted Gohan2 mentally.

'_Alright, Gohan2,_' said Piccolo, '_Get ready when Gero tries to attack me. He won't suspect a thing._'

'_Right, Piccolo,_' replied Gohan2, '_but remember, things aren't the same, so he could STILL attack any one of us._'

Indeed, Dr. Gero was planning his ambush, hoping to catch them off guard one by one until he had enough energy to defeat Vegeta. He made his move, catching his target off guard.

Gohan2 felt the chill of dread a second too late as Gero already trapped him and covered his hand over Gohan2's mouth. Gohan2 reacted instantly.

'_PICCOLO!! REVERSE TACTICS!!_' called out Gohan2 to Piccolo, before moving to Gohan, '_GOHAN!! GET HERE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE HALF OF YOUR POWER!!_'

Piccolo surprised Gero from the side with a well-placed kick to his ribs, sending him to the ground, shattering a rock he landed on impact. This alerted the others to Gero's whereabouts.

"Krillin," shouted Piccolo, "Gohan2 needs a bean and fast!"

Krillin took one out and threw it to Gohan2, who quickly ate it to recover his power.

"Piccolo," said Gohan2, "I think its time I prove to this 'Android' not to mess with the wrong Half-Blooded Saiyan!"

Gohan2 powered up his energy even stronger than before, even matching his fathers before the Virus struck.

"Vegeta, he's mine," said Gohan2, a serious look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta, "I'll give him the punishment for assaulting a child."

"Sure, I don't really care about who kills him," replied Vegeta, "Just make sure to do it without losing more energy. Also, don't get killed otherwise I won't have someone to talk to anymore."

(AN8)

Gohan2 then proceeded to use his super speed to get behind Dr. Gero.

"Ya'know," said Gohan2 in a quiet voice, "That was some smart thinking back there, in the city. Another Android just to take care of little ol' me. But, you made a mistake: UNDERESTIMATING MY POWER!!"

Gohan2 quickly kicked Dr. Gero in the back, followed by a swift punch into the gut. He then sent an elbow into the back of the doctor's neck, before grabbing his right arm.

"Vegeta may have taken off 19's hands, but I think you need to be 'DISARMED'!!" said Gohan2, ripping Dr. Gero's entire right arm from his body. He then threw the arm into the air and blasted it into dust, before commenting, "Let's not litter, it IS against the law after all."

Soon, everyone turned their attention away from the one-armed Doctor as they noticed 2 energy signatures heading their way, to which only Gohan2 and Piccolo knew one of them to be Mirai Trunks, while everyone knew the other to be the REAL Gohan. Gohan and Mirai Trunks arrived on the scene, and noticed Dr. Gero's condition.

"Not bad," commented Gohan to Gohan2, "He deserves it for assaulting a child."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys," added Trunks, "But this isn't one of the Androids that destroyed my time!"

This got the Groups attention.

"Well then," said Vegeta, still in his Super Saiyan state, "We better destroy this one, before he can activate his little friends who just might be stronger than him."

This got Trunks attention, as Gohan never told him Vegeta knew about the future, or just how much if he knows parts of it.

Before anyone could do anything about the Doctor, he had fled the battlefield.

"Guys," said Gohan, "He's headed for his lab. Follow me!"

Gohan then powered up and flew northward, the others following him except for Gohan2, who went to pick up Bulma, Trunks, and Yajirobe and take them to Capsule Corp. for a restock on materials for Trunks then heading to the Son house.

* * *

Dr. Gero, without his arm, was fast enough to make it to his lab before the Z-Fighters did. He was able to awaken Androids 17 and 18 before his door was blown open.

* * *

The Z-Fighters followed Gohan directly to Dr. Gero's lab outside of North City. They landed in front of the door.

"Not much of a defense system," smirked Vegeta, powering up an Ki Blast, "We don't know if he's here or not, but let's not take any chances!"

He fired his Ki Blast and destroyed the door.

"Well, well, well," greeted Dr. Gero, "I have house guests. I'm sorry for the pour housekeeping, I'm sure my fellow Androids can give you a proper welcome."

"Give it up, Dr. Gero," said Gohan, "You have a short life span, not even Androids 17 and 18 can protect you from me, even if they wanted to."

With that being said, 17 used that distraction to take the self-destruct device out of Dr. Gero's remaining hand.

"You better be careful with this, Doctor," said 17, causing even more fear to seep into Dr. Gero, "You might accidentally press one of these buttons. Who knows what might happen then."

Android 17 then proceeded to crush the remote into bits. Gohan just smirked as Dr. Gero's worst fear came to life, as Trunks prediction came true when 17 punctured Dr. Gero's body with his hand, before kicking him into 18's Ki Blast, effectively destroying him. This sent a small wave of fear into Krillin and Tien. 18 then strolled over to Android 16's chamber and awakened him without pause.

"Hey 17," said Gohan, getting everyone's attention again, "Mind if I blow the roof off this place? It's getting pretty cramped in here with all of us, isn't it?"

17 just smirked, "I agree with you there, Gohan, I'll even help you out. But remember, this is just a one-time thing."

Gohan powered up a massive Ki Blast to match 17's and together they blew apart the lab, after the other Z-Fighters evacuated in a hurry. After the dust settled, only Gohan, Androids 16, 17, and 18 were left on the plateau.

"Ready to begin our little game, Gohan," said 18; her smirk matching 17's from earlier.

"What's a game without rules?" replied Gohan, starting to smirk as well.

* * *

"What's he doing?" asked Krillin, from his position with the others.

"He's buying us time," said Piccolo, "And Goku time as well. The longer he stalls them here, the more time Goku has to recover."

"Why wait for Kakarot?" said Vegeta, "With Mirai Trunks here, he and I should have more than enough power to destroy both of these Androids!"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Mirai, "These Androids are more powerful then the ones I faced in the future, and also there's Android 16. The chances of us winning aren't much lower than our chances of surviving if we attacked them now."

"Well," said Vegeta, "We won't know until we try, won't we?"

Vegeta then powered up and flew after the Androids retreating path. The others followed shortly.

* * *

"What's the point of a game if it has such a anti-climatic ending?" continued Gohan, stalling for time, yet enjoying himself in the mean time, "Where's the fun in killing Goku if he can't even defend himself? Give me about a week max and you'll receive a final fight worthy of your power."

"Very well," said 17, "We'll take our leave and make our way to Goku's house without flying. That should give you more than enough time to find him and get him ready for our battle."

"Just don't disappoint us, Gohan," said Android 18, "Otherwise you will be our next target."

The Androids then left for a road to find a vehicle and drive to Goku's house. The others flew overhead to go after Vegeta, who was after the Androids. Gohan powered up and flew after them, if only to make sure no one died.

* * *

Vegeta, Super Saiyan once again, landed in front of the trio of Androids.

"Well," said Vegeta, "I'm interested in knowing what your little chat with Gohan was about."

"Not much," said 17, "We're just playing a little game."

"We take our time getting to Goku and maybe he'll be able to put up a fight," added 18.

"Well then," said Vegeta, "Consider me your first obstacle. Get by me and I'll let you go on your way."

Since 16's only concern at the time was destroying Goku, he could barely care less about Vegeta. 18 decided to fight Vegeta so they could continue their game.

* * *

The other Z-Fighters and Trunks were closing in the Androids and Vegeta. After sending Vegeta into the cliff side next to the road, she just sighed.

"Don't make me take your life," said 18, "This is too much fun. If you just admit defeat, we'll be on our way, continue our game and you can challenge us at another time."

"Vegeta," said Trunks, "You holding up in there?"

"Of course," said Vegeta, making his way out of the crevice, despite the small injuries across his body, "I'm Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. I can't let myself be beaten this easily."

* * *

About ¼ mile from where the battle was, 16 and 17 were watching the fight, boredom in 16's eyes and amusement in 17's. When the other Z-Fighters landed, 17 sighed.

"If I'm going to get any fun or a small workout, I'd better help 18," said 17, before turning to 16, "You content with staying here until we get back?"

"My objective is fighting Goku, no one else really matters," answered 16, "I shall wait for your return, but try not to disturb the animals."

"I can't make any promises, big guy," replied 17, "But I'll try to tone it down."

17 walked down the road to join the group. When he arrived, he heard most of Vegeta's speech about his pride as a Saiyan Prince, and that the only one he would consider an equal would be Gohan, as he understands Vegeta better than anyone else did. He gave a slight applause for that speech.

"You truly ARE a Saiyan Prince Vegeta," said 17, "Your royal bloodline is a true mark of that."

"I'll get to you in a minute, Android," said Vegeta, "Just let me finish with your friend here first."

"I'll stay out of it," said 17, "As long as the others can promise the same, otherwise it is fair game."

"Sure," agreed Vegeta, "Why not? Gohan is the only one who could make an actual threat here. Even the Namek wouldn't stand THAT much of a chance against you."

"Shall we continue?" asked 18, though she already knew the answer.

"Let's," said Vegeta, before the skirmish between them was renewed.

* * *

Back with the others, they had to restrain themselves, other than Piccolo and Gohan, to watching Vegeta match off against the Android before his power and stamina started to wear down and Android 18 take control of the fight.

"This is your secret, isn't it?" asked Piccolo to 17, "Your power never decreases, while ours lasts as long as our stamina does."

"That was Dr. Gero's intent, anyway," replied 17, "But there is a way for us to become stronger, we just haven't discovered that yet."

Mirai Trunks couldn't hold himself after seeing Vegeta's arm broken and charged in, only for Android 17 to stop him. He tried swinging his sword at 17, only for it to break against the Android's skin.

'No,' thought Mirai, 'Tapion's sword.'

(AN9)

17 then send him crashing to the ground. Tien and Piccolo followed, only for the same thing to happen to them as well, Piccolo getting knocked out upon hitting the ground.

* * *

Sometime during Vegeta's fight with 18, Gohan sneaked over to Android 16.

"Hello there," said Gohan, in the typical Son manner, "My name's Gohan."

"Hello Gohan," said 16, "I shall only fight you if you attack me first."

"Why would I do that?" replied Gohan, "You haven't given me a reason to. I just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Protect nature," said 16, in a tone that reminded Gohan of the Android 16 in his time, "Life is precious and must be protected."

"Right," said Gohan, getting a distant look on his face as he looked to where 16 was watching the birds leave their nests as shockwaves of the fight spooked them, "Life should always be protected."

The Androids had landed back on the road near Krillin. They told him his life was not concern to them. They then headed over to where Gohan and Android 16 were standing.

"Anything wrong, 16?" asked 17.

"You didn't keep your word," replied 16 simply.

"I did warn you about keeping a promise, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Those weaklings were just too stubborn for their own good."

"In any case," said 18, "Let's leave if we're going to find Goku."

"Yes," said 17, "Let's head to a more populated area to find a car and drive to Goku's house."

Krillin ran up, despite the overwhelming fear inside of him.

"You don't have to do this," urged Krillin, "Dr. Gero's dead. You don't have to follow his orders anymore!"

"Just because the creator is dead," said 18, "Doesn't mean the programming he installed is erased that easily."

"That programming is in 16, so we're playing a game to complete the task assigned by the programming," said 17, "Gohan here set the rules himself, so take it up with him if you have any complaints."

"Why don't you go help your friends down there?" suggested 18, walking up to him flirtatiously, "They look like they could use some Senzu Beans. Gook luck with that."

Android 18 then gave a quick peck on Krillin's cheek before the Androids left to find a vehicle.

"Hey Krillin," said Gohan, getting his attention, "Get the Senzu Beans to the others. I need to get to my father before its too late."

Gohan then powered up and super speeded home. Krillin went down to give Senzu Beans to the others. Piccolo soon left to head to Kami's place. Vegeta flew off in his own direction of choice. This left Tien, Krillin, and Mirai Trunks to head to Goku's house.

* * *

Kami was waiting for Piccolo when he landed at the Lookout.

"I see the time has come," remarked Kami.

"You, Popo, and I all know about Cell, so let's cut to the chase and fuse so I can go down there and actually stand a chance against him," countered Piccolo.

"Of course," said Kami, "Cell better watch out against a TRUE Super Namek!"

(AN10)

* * *

Tien left Krillin and Mirai Trunks to pick up Chiaotzu and return to training. Mirai Trunks and Krillin sped up to catch up to Gohan back at Goku's house.

"Gohan better be here, otherwise he lied to me when he left," said Krillin as they landed.

He knocked on the door only to be conked on the head by the door as Chi Chi rushed to answer it.

"GOHAN! Gohan2 said that…" started Chi Chi, before she noticed Krillin, "Oh, it's only you, Krillin. And Mirai, how are you?"

"I'm just fine, Mrs. Son," replied Mirai Trunks, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Gohan2 said you would stop by, let me call him," said Chi Chi, before shouting up to the second floor, "GOHAN2!! MIRAI IS HERE!!"

Gohan2 appeared almost instantly out of nowhere next to Chi Chi.

"About time you guys got here," greeted Gohan2, "I've been waiting for about an hour now."

"Sorry about that," replied Trunks, "We kinda got delayed, the Androids and all."

"Look," said Krillin seriously, "We need to move Goku over to Master Roshi's to give him more time to recover. The Androids are on their way here and they could be here at anytime."

So, they prepped a transport plane to get Goku to Master Roshi and ten minutes later they were all set, for the most part.

"Hey Yamcha," said Krillin, "Where's Gohan? I thought he'd be here since he left before us."

"You got me," replied Yamcha, "I haven't seen him since he dropped me off here with Goku."

"Then where IS he? He'd said he'd be here."

It was then when they felt Gohan's energy signature as it was moving their way. They went outside to see Gohan landing.

Gohan landed, only to receive a BIG hug from Chi Chi.

"Where have you been?" said Chi Chi, elated to see her son safe and sound, "Gohan2 told me you were fighting the Androids."

"I'm fine mom," replied Gohan, "And I didn't really fight the Androids, the others wouldn't let me."

"Gohan, you have some explaining to do," said Krillin, "Where were you? You should have been here before Mirai and me."

"Well, you see," chuckled Gohan, after being released by Chi Chi, rubbing the back of his head in a Goku-like fashion, "traveling at super speed kinda speeds up the digestive system, and my bladder control isn't what it should be, so I had to take a rest stop on my way here."

(AN11)

"Fine," said Krillin, "Get on the plane, we'll talk more there."

Gohan merged back with Gohan2 and boarded the plane. About 5 minutes later, the plane took off for the Kame House. Once everything was getting settled as Yamcha piloted the plane, Krillin turned back Gohan.

"Alright, Gohan," said Krillin, "Time for some answers."

"What are the questions?" countered Gohan with a smirk on his face.

"First being: What's the deal with this 'game' of theirs?" asked Krillin, "They said you set up a game for them with the last level being to battle Goku."

"What!?" exclaimed Chi Chi, "My son would never do that! He would never gamble his father's life like that!"

"Actually, mom," sighed Gohan, "He's kinda telling the truth. I did give them a game to play."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?!?" demanded Chi Chi, "THIS IS YOUR FATHER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!!"

"It was the only way to give dad enough time to recover," replied Gohan calmly, "He's got about a week's recovery period and I thought if I gave the Androids a reason to take their time, dad could recover by then."

"Which is why you got me and Goku here yourself," said Yamcha, "And why you split with Gohan2, to stall the Androids from getting there faster."

Gohan nodded in response.

"Well," said Chi Chi, "As good as your intentions were, you're still doing your homework. Gohan2 will not take over until you learn the right reasons for doing things."

Chi Chi walked over to one of the bags she carried on board and got out a stack of Homework for Gohan to complete. Gohan sighed and sweatdropped; there was no arguing his mother when it came to homework.

"Hey," said Mirai Trunks, "Maybe I could go back and destroy the Androids before they woke up."

"Wouldn't work," said Gohan, all the while writing in an answer booklet, "When you traveled back to this time, you affected this time alone. _Your_ problems have to be solved in _your_ time. Mirai, its best recommended that you stay here until you're sure you can defeat the future Androids without a problem."

"Gohan," said Chi Chi, "Concentrate on your studies. This doesn't concern you."

"This has _everything_ to do with me," said Gohan, "I'm the one that changed things in this reality."

"Okay," said Krillin, "Mind explaining that one, Gohan."

"I'm not from this time," explained Gohan, "Like Mirai Trunks, I too am from a future. Yet, unlike Mirai, I was wished back by someone's insane wish on the Dragonballs from my reality. I arrived back shortly before Raditz arrived and I met you all for the first time. That's why I was able to kill Nappa and everyone else that I did after that. I've changed the past by merely being here. Chi Chi, the Gohan Son of this Timeline has merged with me, so I could better fit in with this timeline. That's why I can seem so radically different at times when usually I would never do such things. Vegeta knows about this as well, which is mostly why he actually cares about my life more so that Goku's."

"Let me guess," interrupted Krillin, "Piccolo's traveled back as well? Mirai here probably knows as well."

Mirai and Gohan nodded. Chi Chi was just stunned at the information given to her. Her son, her REAL son had fused with this time traveler who was also Gohan. She then realized this was the reason why the young man in front of her seemed so smart and advanced more than even she expected. She wanted a smart son, but he wasn't really HER son anymore, even though he was in a way.

(AN12)

"So, what's stopping you from returning through time to your own reality, Gohan?" asked Krillin next.

"First of all: there's only one wish per year with the Dragonballs at this time and soon it will become zero, as Piccolo and Kami will remerge again to become a Super Namek. Also, even the Namekian Dragonballs wouldn't help, as the wish that sent me here can't be undone or reversed in anyway. So, for all purposes, I've BECOME the Gohan Son of this reality."

"That brings up another question," said Yamcha, "If Mirai Trunks's case isn't the same as yours Gohan, then why travel back in the first place?"

Trunks stood up and looked out at the landscape passing by before answering, "It was my mother. I went back in time for her sake. She was Goku's first friend in this world and she wanted to help him and all their friends to find a better life. I also came back for my own reasons, but those don't matter too much."

Mirai Trunks zoned out a bit as he remembered all the people he left back in his time, living in fear of the androids.

"You okay man?" asked Krillin, snapping Mirai out of his day-mare.

"Yeah," replied Trunks, sitting down again, "I'm fine. I just thought things would go smoother than this. I guess I miscalculated."

"That would mean I miscalculated as well," said Gohan, "I guess I didn't things would change this much either when I informed you of what's happened."

"But what would make such miscalculations?" asked Krillin.

"I think I know," said Gohan, "But I'd rather not say, incase I'm proved wrong."

"That doesn't matter so much now," said Chi Chi, "Goku's alive right now, and I have you to thank for that Mirai. Goku being alive makes all the difference and that's what truly matters."

"She's not the only one that's grateful," said Yamcha, "All of Goku's friends feel the same way. Goku's the one that's changed our lives for the better."

Some minutes of silence passed before Goku started thrashing about in his sleep, trying to fight the heart virus. Chi Chi was able to give him another dosage of medicine and Goku soon calmed down.

"Man, he even fights in his dreams," remarked an awed Mirai, "He's something else."

"That's Goku for you," said Krillin, "Doesn't stop fighting until the battle's over. At least, that's how he's been since I've met him."

As they reached the ocean, Yamcha suggested that Krillin calling Bulma at Capsule Corp. so she'd get an update on the plan.

"What!?" replied Krillin, "ME!? Why??"

"I'm flying the plane, Gohan's stuck on homework duty, Chi Chi's watching over him, and if Mirai called, well let's not get into that."

"Very funny," remarked Mirai.

"Fine, but you owe me one," replied Krillin, picking up the plane's phone and calling Capsule Corp.

The operator redirected his call to Bulma's room at Capsule Corp.

"KRILLIN? WHAT'S WRONG? IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? TALK TO ME!" came Bulma's voice over the plane's speakerphone, "No one's answering at Gohan's house. I've called there 10 times now."

"We're on our way to Master Roshi's with Goku. Hopefully it will give him enough time to recover from that heart virus."

"That's good to hear," replied Bulma, before switching subjects, "By the way, is Mirai there? I need to speak with him right away."

"He's right behind me Bulma," said Krillin, "And he can here you through the speaker."

"Well, we've received a call from someone west of the city. He claimed he found a Capsule Corp vehicle and wants to keep it, but called us to ask how it worked since he didn't know. We asked for a description, but he had a hard time describing what it looks like. He sent a photo over and when I saw it, I couldn't believe what he found. It was Mirai's ship, or an exact replica, but the thing is, it looks like it went through the ringer. It's all wrecked."

"What?" said a confused Mirai Trunks, "That can't be right, I have my ship with me."

He pulled out his capsule container, and there in the container was the capsule for his Time Machine.

"Well, that's where the questions come in," said Bulma, "How many did we make and could this STILL be your ship?"

"We barely made one," answered Mirai, "And if it IS the same one, then someone or something else gained access to it and traveled to this time."

The color of Gohan's face left him as he remembered that Cell traveled back to the past, but this Cell was from an even different timeline than Mirai's.

Bulma faxed over the picture for Mirai to see himself. He did indeed recognize it to be the same as his. He turned to Gohan with a scared look on his face, to which he received a very scared nod in reply, confirming his fears.

"I need to check this out with Gohan, Mom," said Mirai, "I'll get back to you when I have a better idea about this. Send me the coordinates and we'll head out."

"I'll meet you there, just wait until I arrive, alright," said Bulma, before faxing the Coordinates to Mirai.

"Gohan, while normally I'd wouldn't let you go, but this is another learning experience you can benefit from. I'll trust you on this, but promise me you'll complete your homework at Master Roshi's," said Chi Chi, in a scarily calm voice.

"I will," promised Gohan.

Gohan and Mirai made their way to the West 1050 area to meet Bulma.

* * *

As Gohan and Mirai made their way, they talked about what might happen.

"There's no way of ever reclaiming the world we could possibly want, Mirai," said Gohan, "Nothing's exactly the same and it never will be again. I'm not sure how, but I have a theory that Cell is from a time similar to yours up to this point. You will somehow manage to defeat the Androids in the future, but get beaten by Cell and that allowed him to time travel back in time to 4 years ago. That would place his arrival around the time Garlic Junior tried to take his revenge on Goku and me."

"But why couldn't I sense him. Why didn't you do anything about it in the future where you know where everything was and how to prevent it?" asked Mirai.

"I'm not sure," said Gohan, "But I think that's because I didn't train you long enough to inform you of all the details. And remember, Cell would've already been a match for the Androids of that time, so facing him alone would almost be considered suicide. It would have to be both of us as full-powered Super Saiyans to even stand a chance by just attacking him nonstop. Even then it would take a miracle to actually kill him."

"I see," said Mirai, "I remember Krillin asking about a game you agreed to 'play' with the Androids. What's the REAL reason behind that?"

"Like I told Krillin, my original intent was to give Goku enough time to recover, but that changed after actually talking to Android 16 while you and the others were getting your buts handed to you."

"So, what's the reason now?"

"Well, since I realized that this reality will never be the same as mine, I thought I'd try to change this reality even more. Cell won't be any easier this time around so I'd thought I'd change the situation around to give HIM the greater challenge."

"And how is that?"

"By actually seeing the Androids and talking to them, I realized they want to break the programming, but they love destruction too much at the moment. My idea is that if I can actually get them to trust at least me of all people, then we can prevent Cell from becoming complete, or at least delay it."

"That just may work, but in the reverse situation Cell will be that much stronger, probably have less patience and maybe not play around trying to force you into SS2."

"Let's see how things play out first," said Gohan, before feeling a familiar power level surge to a level he hadn't felt in many years, "Looks like Piccolo finally merged with Kami and has found Cell."

"I can feel it, but it's almost unreal."

"Oh it's real alright. Now, let's get to that ship."

They closed in on the West 1050 area and split up to search until Gohan spotted it, flared his energy for Mirai to notice, and they landed right by the ship.

"There it is," said Mirai.

Bulma found them in her ship and landed near where they were. Bulma hopped out and ran to hug her son, who awkwardly returned the hug.

"Ahem," said Gohan, clearing his throat, "Mirai, let's see your ship."

Mirai and Bulma separated and Mirai pulled out his Time Machine Capsule and released it next to the other Time Machine. If it weren't for the mold, decay, and the damage, it would be a perfect duplicate.

"It seems that someone was able to steal my Time Machine from me at a point in the future to arrive further in the past than I did," explained Mirai to Bulma.

"Who would do that?" asked Bulma.

"Cell," said Gohan.

"Who's Cell?"

"Cell would be the Ultimate Android Creation of Dr. Gero. He started work on it years ago when he was studying my father. He literally took cells from the few Saiyans that are left, minus Mirai and Baby Trunks, Piccolo, and even Frieza and King Cold. Cooler wasn't on Earth long enough for Dr. Gero to receive any DNA from him. All of those cells, with most if not all of our powers, were combined with Cell's original makeup, creating the monster that exists today."

"And let me guess," said Bulma, "You know that since you're from another alternate timeline where you aged into an adult before being sent here by a wish on the Dragonballs."

"How d'you know that?" asked Gohan.

"Vegeta's not known for keeping too many secrets from me," replied Bulma, "He told me that you were from the future and that's why things seemed different about you that nobody would really notice otherwise."

"Wow," said Gohan, "I'll have to give you more credit in the future. You've got the brains and the imagination to take Capsule Corp. into a new frontier."

"Back to business," said Mirai Trunks, "the egg Cell reverted himself to is still inside of this ship, and his other shell should be around here."

Gohan then noticed Cell's other shell and ran over to it.

"It's him alright," said Gohan, "Bulma, get back to Capsule Corp. for now and start working on some Saiyan armor for the four of us."

"What for?" asked Bulma.

"Things are worse than I thought," replied Gohan, "Cell's shell has been laying dormant for over 3 months now, rather than the one month from last time."

"Don't tell me…" started Mirai.

"Cell is stronger already and Piccolo might just need my help," said Gohan.

He powered up a Ki Blast and destroyed the shell with relative ease.

"I don't need to be reminded of my worst nightmare any more than I have to," said Gohan, a bit darkly for Bulma's taste.

"Mom," said Mirai, "I think it's best to do as Gohan says. He knows the score here."

"Right," said Bulma, retreating to her ship with the shells, "I'll get in touch with you later."

Bulma started up her ship and made her way back to Capsule Corp.

"Gohan, remind me again why Cell's your worst nightmare?" asked Mirai.

"Cell is the very reason I hold so much back. I let my anger get the better of me during our fight, going SS2 in the process. Even after I got back control, I get cocky and toyed with Cell for a moment too long. Goku paid for my mistake with his life and I cannot let that happen, not again!"

Gohan charged up his Ki, his eyes momentarily turning blue and his hair turning golden blond before returning to normal. Gohan then flew off at max speed, minus super speed, to Master Roshi's. This left Mirai struggling to keep up with him after returning the ships to their capsules.

* * *

Piccolo had finally re-merged with Kami and flew off to find Cell. When he arrived in town, Cell had just finished off another victim.

"I take it you're new around here," greeted Piccolo.

"Not so new actually," replied Cell, turning his attention on the Namek, "I've been making myself at home for a few months now."

"Not all that surprising," said Piccolo, "I already know about your increase in energy. I think you'll find the scales will still be pretty even."

"Don't you think it's best to cut the chit chat, we both know its worthless anyway," said Cell.

They both powered and begun their fight.

(AN13)

* * *

Gohan tried to stay awake from the long day he was having, but it looked like it was going to get longer as he felt Cell's energy rising with a Kamehameha concentration in it. He rushed upstairs to check on Goku only to notice a familiar smile appearing on his face. His mother and the others at the Kame house also noticed this. As it was getting late, Gohan decided to get some rest before continuing his training, and his studies for the next day.

(AN14)

* * *

Vegeta was flying towards Piccolo's energy signature wanting answers for the sudden jump in maxed energy. When he saw Piccolo's Ki Energy he stopped and even fell out of Super Saiyan in the process.

"Okay," said Vegeta, "I guess I'm in the right place. Better get some answers from Gohan's partner."

Vegeta landed in front of Piccolo and walked up to him.

"Mind explaining what just happened around here?" he asked.

"Let's wait for Tien, then I'll tell you everything that happened here," replied Piccolo.

"Well, I'm not one for patience, so tell me this to keep me occupied," said Vegeta, "how did your power get at least triple strength since the last time I saw you?"

"I'll tell you," said Trunks, "He merged with Kami so he could battle the Androids at a higher power."

'So that's it,' thought Vegeta, 'by merging with Kami, he's become a Super Namek, a stronger being than a Super Saiyan, for now.'

Tien's energy was arriving and it was only then that Piccolo explained about Cell from what he saw in Ginger Town.

'Well,' thought Vegeta, 'ANOTHER challenger with powers greater than my own. All the more reason to get back into training to Ascend to a new power.'

"Well," said Vegeta, "All the more reason to get stronger. Even IF Cell manages to absorb Androids 17 and 18, I'll still defeat him. My power is not at its limit now. I can push farther, become more powerful than before to meet this challenge."

"You're not the only one, Vegeta," said Piccolo, "Each of us can do the same but it seems that only you 'Saiyans' can progress fast enough to actually make any significant progress."

"Of course," said Vegeta, "Would you expect any less from a WARRIOR race? I shall Ascend to a new level and destroy these Androids the very next chance I get. Kakarot knows this as well, so I'm sure even now he's thinking of how to reach such a level of power."

Vegeta then powered up and flew off, trying to figure out a way train so intensely in the least amount of time to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan.

"Well," said Piccolo, "I think Krillin and Mirai Trunks should head to Dr. Gero's lab to try and find the Cell of this time."

"That would prevent another monster from killing so many innocents," agreed Mirai Trunks as he and Krillin powered up and flew off to Gero's lab.

"That leaves you and me to search for the Cell that's causing this havoc on our own," finished Piccolo, "If nothing else we'll head to the Kame house to check up on Goku and Gohan and search the news for any info."

"Right," replied Tien.

They powered up themselves and started their own search.

* * *

Gohan separated with Gohan2 once more, more over to prevent Chi Chi from suspecting him of training than to actually do the homework himself. He watched as Gohan2 sent shockwaves of energy out through the ocean while he worked on his homework. Chi Chi came out to check up on him and smiled at the ingenious plan of her 'son'. She realized that she could no longer hold her son back from battling like Goku, but she could still keep him from training because of the promise she made him make to her after that camping fiasco. After she left, Gohan2 turned to Gohan.

"So, why not make a Gohan3 and have him spar with me while you complete your work? It'll make us even stronger," asked Gohan2.

"Instead of whining about having a sparing partner, why not try and cover for me," said Gohan, getting up from his desk and taking off his buttoned shirt and placing it on his chair, "I have something to take care of that won't stop **bugging** me until I _squash_ it."

"Alright," said Gohan2, taking Gohan's place at the desk, "but don't blame me if Chi Chi finds out, not to mention you owe me one."

"Hey," countered Gohan, "I let you train while I was tortured, didn't I? I think that's fair."

"Whatever, get out of here."

Gohan powered up a bit and used his super speed to get back to Gero's lab.

* * *

Mirai Trunks and Krillin had found the underground lab and searched through it to find the plans Dr. Gero conveniently left on a nearby desk when they felt a familiar Ki closing in. They turned to the entrance to see Gohan walk in.

"Mirai," said Gohan, "You could've contacted me about heading here."

"Sorry," said Mirai, knowing why Gohan would want to be here, "Guess it slipped my mind."

"Okay," said Krillin, "I'm going to take a guess and say this has something to do with that whole time-travel wish-deal."

"You'd be right on that, Krillin," said Gohan, powering up a Ki Blast, "I'm taking control of my life and no one's going to say otherwise."

"Hey," said Krillin, backing off, a bit scared of Gohan, "I'm just making sure."

"Good," said Gohan, "Then either help or get out of here."

Gohan started firing Ki Blasts around the lab, Mirai and Krillin following his lead. Gohan then turned to Cell's chamber, glared angrily, and charged a larger Ki Blast and sent it directly to the pod containing the larva Cell, instantly obliterating every cell in there. Gohan then followed with another large Ki Blast at the computer, reducing it to dust as well.

"Let's get out of here before we get buried alive!" warned Mirai.

The three of them flew out of the Lab and into the air.

"Masenko HA!!" shouted Gohan, destroying the rest of the mountain with the lab.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Gohan," said a sweating Krillin.

"Get those plans to Bulma," ordered Gohan, his look of anger not disappearing for a second, "Mirai, We'll contact you and Vegeta when we find our training area."

"Right," said Mirai, powering up and heading off to find his father.

Krillin also powered up and flew off to Bulma with the plans to a possible strategy against the Androids, and maybe even Cell. Gohan used his super speed to return to Master Roshi's.

* * *

The Androids stayed true to their word to Gohan and drove all the way to Goku's house in the mountains. Despite the obstacles that got in their way, they made it there in a just under a week's time. As they searched through the house, they noticed the rushed pace that Goku's friends did in packing up and moving out before they got there.

"Seems Gohan wanted us to have extended play to ensure our battle with Goku," remarked 17 as he walked through the house.

18 had found a fashionable and functional change of clothes before they got there and was disappointed in Chi Chi's choice of attire. She then noticed a folded piece of paper on a nearby desk.

"Hey 17!" she called out to her fraternal twin brother, "Looks like Gohan's left us something!"

Android 17 walked up next to her and they looked at the message together.

(AN15)

"Dear 17 and 18,

Goku has been moved to a different place to recover and train for the upcoming fight. Think of this as a sequel to the previous game of reaching this place. You might not see me again for awhile, if at all, so understand this: This new game will be far more difficult than the last, as a new player has entered the game and will stop at nothing to find you two. Keep on your guard and watch out for the 'Green Bug'.

Your 'Friend',

Gohan"

"Well," said 17, "It seems that the stakes are higher than we anticipated."

"Let's get started on this new game," said 18, "But if Gohan's warning us about this 'Green Bug' then I think we need to proceed more cautiously."

"Indeed," said 17, "We're flying from here on out. Let's update 16 and get moving."

They headed outside and informed 16 of the new developments of their little 'game'.

"Goku's last known location puts him on a small island south of here. Roughly named 'Kame House,'" said Android 16, remembering the last location Goku's energy signature was detected.

"Very well," said 18, "Let's get going."

They started their journey to Kame House, hoping for some fun there.

(Chapter End)

Phew! That was a longer chapter than the others.

Dx: Yet you might just have to make them longer to keep the interest up.

Gohan: I know for a fact that people will have questions about all the changes in this chapter. You really did a 180 on us, RDF1.

RDF1: Yeah, well after starting this chapter, I begun to realize the FULL magnitude of writing a fic like this and like you against Cell in the original, I realized I couldn't hold back on changing more events here. So, to quote a certain abridged voice actor: "(bleep) the rules." I'm going to need to keep changing things for everything to make sense now.

Dx: Well, to at least get rid of a few questions, why not explain the ANs you left in this chapter?

RDF1: I was about to do that, thank you.

AN1: Baby Trunks will be referred to as Trunks when he is around Mirai Trunks and Mirai Trunks will often be referred to as just Mirai at times.

AN2: Well, this might be a little random, but it could explain Vegeta's statement 7 years later to young Trunks before he sacrifices himself against Buu.

AN3: This WAS random when I first started writing it, but then realized it could make sense in the ever-changing timeline I'm creating.

AN4: With the knowledge of the end of DBZ and even DBGT, this seems pretty weak compared to what it COULD be, but don't fret about this. This is just the beginning for these two sagas. Some people don't realize the subtly that is raising a power from 1 million to 2 million isn't the same as 1,000 to 2,000. This also applies for the 10 million to 20 million, 100 million to 200 million, and so on and so forth. Raising your power to twice its normal level gets increasingly difficult as the normal power is raised. So, by the end of the Cell Saga and the Bojack special, the Super Saiyan power levels will be in the hundred millions and Ascended Saiyan levels in the Billions. I'm kinda restricting the power shown by Gohan at this point so that when he gets the year with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he'll push himself to the limits and raise his power even further.

AN5: Well, this IS a kids show, mostly. I'm trying to prevent too much swearing in this, but I can't always take away from the accuracy of the statement and maybe just resort to censoring it.

AN6: Marron is a character I deem 'filler' worthy and nothing else. So, depending on how much you like this particular Marron, then Youtube the videos and watch them until the end of time for all I care.

AN7: Again, refer back to AN4 for this; just apply it to this battle. 20 million IS strong for this particular time, but will seem weak in the following week or so.

AN8: Well, Vegeta isn't the type of guy to talk to his own SON about the future, not even in this timeline. And he and Piccolo don't really talk all that much either, even though they have similar personalities to a degree. Basically this would refer to Vegeta's main source of information about the future.

AN9: Yeah… About Tapion's sword, just think of it this way: Since the average power levels didn't increase into the billions, this made that monster thing all the weaker and was able to be destroyed by Gohan alone and Tapion still giving his sword to Mirai Trunks. I might just cover that movie in this reality since not only is it plausible in the DBZ timeline, I can focus in on Gohan's changes for this reality as well.

AN10: I'm not ALL too confident in my abilities to cover these kinda fights, so I'm gonna skip this one over, just realize that Cell still got some Super Namekian power out of Piccolo's arm and Piccolo just regenerated faster than before.

AN11: Consider this random, a cover-up, or even valid since moving a faster speed burns up more energy and decreases the time of the digestive system. That combined with the fact that we never see too much of this, even behind closed doors, so it brings up the question: when do they go to the restroom?

AN12: Reminds us all of how complicated time travel REALLY is: TOO complicated to FULLY understand.

AN13: Consider this a continuation of AN10, and understand that Cell has to be different as well since everything's getting all twisted and such.

AN14: This show never shows a true passage of time during Goku's recovery week. It kinda seems like its one long 50-hour day or something. I'm trying to find some way to counter that.

AN15: Well, a letter and note are more connotative words than message; I thought I'd go with this.

RDF1: I hope that can cut down on some of the questions you guys have.

I realize there are a few other things I haven't explained yet, such as Gohan's interaction with Androids 17 and 18, so that means in the next chapter: FLASHBACKY GOODNESS!! I try to stay away from flashbacks, considering most that I've seen just repeat events that happen in previous episodes so many times, it seems if you removed them, the whole series would be five to ten episodes shorter; even more so for a show like Naruto, since they waste like 50-something episodes on filler only. But still, don't forget to ask questions, because that's how people learn.

On another note, this is my longest chapter yet, in my entire author career! (scattered clapping) Oh (bleep) you guys.

Well, you better (bleep)ing enjoy this chapter because I'm not going through ALL that work and rewriting it just because a few people dislike what I've done. Please provide some positive feedback and endure the long wait for the next chapter.

Later,

RDF1


	7. Cell's Threat, Family Time, and Videl

Yo! Welcome to Gohan's Redemption Chapter 7.

Dx: Why did you decide to wait until now to upload this?

RDF1: If you read my profile, it explains why.

Dx: (muttering) stupid profile.

Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!!

A Kamehameha Wave sweeps by and sends DragonX flying.

RDF1: Thanks for that.

Gohan: Sure. Just make sure you make this chapter worthwhile. I've seen some of the reviews and it leaves some desire for improvement.

RDF1: Alright, alright already. I'm working on it.

Gohan: Good.

Gohan places his first two fingers on his forehead and teleports out of RDF1's room using Instant Transmission.

(Yes, he can use it, especially in my fic.)

Well, it's time to get started on this chapter and really twisting things up!

Disclaimer: Previous chapters folks.

Just so you guys know, this kinda felt like a filler chapter by the time Goku and Gohan got in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, especially until the final days before the Cell Games.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Gohan started firing Ki Blasts around the lab, Mirai and Krillin following his lead. Gohan then turned to Cell's chamber, glared angrily, and charged a larger Ki Blast and sent it directly to the pod containing the larva Cell, instantly obliterating every cell in there. Gohan then followed with another large Ki Blast at the computer, reducing it to dust as well._

"_Let's get out of here before we get buried alive!" warned Mirai._

_The three of them flew out of the Lab and into the air._

"_Masenko HA!!" shouted Gohan, destroying the rest of the mountain with the lab._

"_Remind me to never get on your bad side, Gohan," said a sweating Krillin._

"_Get those plans to Bulma," ordered Gohan, his look of anger not disappearing for a second, "Mirai, We'll contact you and Vegeta when we find our training area."_

"_Right," said Mirai, powering up and heading off to find his father._

_Krillin also powered up and flew off to Bulma with the plans to find a possible strategy against the Androids, and maybe even Cell. Gohan used his super speed to return to Master Roshi's._

(Recap End)

By the time Gohan arrived back at Master Roshi's, everyone was waiting for him, especially Piccolo. They were watching the news for any sign of Cell when a new report came in, informing them that Cell was attacking another City. Gohan's eyes widened as he remembered that particular city's name, as it was the last city Cell attacked before becoming complete.

"Guys," said Gohan, getting their attention, "We better move fast if we're going to stop Cell from reaching the other Androids."

"He's right," said Yamcha, "Let's move!"

Everyone piled into Yamcha's plane and they flew off towards the City, hoping to catch Cell off guard and before he escaped again.

* * *

A bright light was the first thing Goku saw upon waking up. His vision soon cleared and he sat up slowly. He took a few moments to get his bearings straight and meditated over what had been happening since the heart virus first attacked him. 17 and 18 were on their way to his house to find him, Gohan somehow knew them, a new monster, Cell, was on the loose, and Gohan was from the future along with Piccolo. He sighed.

"I guess that would explain why I saw Gohan act so differently since Raditz arrived," said Goku, "He and Piccolo are from the future and have changed things in the past without meaning to. I guess Gohan and I will have a long talk when we're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Goku stood up and stretched out his limbs before jumping out of the window and walking to edge of the island. He took a deep breath and readied a Kamehameha Wave. He let it loose across the ocean, sending shockwaves out of the house. He charged up a second Wave with even more power and sent it flying, creating more waves and shockwaves.

"GOKU!!" cried out Chi Chi, getting his attention.

He turned around, greeting her as if it were any old day of the week, only to be hugged by his wife. He could feel the desperation behind the hug and the fear that it wasn't real. He calmly hugged her back and calmed her down. He then picked her up and swung her around until he got a little too excited and sent her flying into the air.

"I gotta watch my strength better if I'm going to be greeting Chi Chi like that every time I return from a long trip," said Goku, before chuckling, "or in this case, a brush with death."

Goku held out his arms and caught Chi Chi on her way down and apologized for the toss.

"Goku," said Master Roshi, getting the lovebirds attention.

"Master Roshi," said Goku, "It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Goku," replied Roshi, "I see you're not wasting any time getting back into shape."

"I can't waste any more time than I have to," said Goku, "I heard everything in my dreams and I'll need to be at my best to face this new threat; however, I'm not ready to fight just yet. I need more time to see if I can face up to Cell."

"How much time?" asked Master Roshi.

"It doesn't matter how much time," intervened Chi Chi, "Because right now you still need to rest. You've only just woken up!"

"I'm sorry Chi Chi," apologized Goku, "but I don't have time to rest while Cell is out there. I need to start training immediately. And as for how long… One year."

"One year is a long time Goku," said Master Roshi.

"Yeah, but only one day will pass," replied Goku, walking back towards the house, "I'm planning on using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see if I can go to the next level: an Ascended Saiyan."

Master Roshi and Chi Chi were left bewildered by this declaration as they followed him. Goku entered his room and put on the rest of his weights.

"Hey Chi Chi," said Goku, "We both know Gohan's from the future, so there's little point in him studying the same thing over again when he already knows it. I need to talk to him anyhow, Saiyan to Saiyan. He needs to join me in the quest to Ascended Saiyan."

"Yeah," sighed Chi Chi, "I guess Gohan already smart enough for the time being, but when everything's over, he's still studying, even if he's training. I'm not having all that money on school books wasted because Gohan wants to be a fighter over a scholar."

Goku gave Chi Chi a farewell kiss before using Instant Transmission to pickup Gohan.

(AN1)

* * *

Gohan was leaning against the back door waiting for Goku to show up, as he had felt his energy signal rise a few times in the past 10 minutes. Krillin was starting to wish Goku were there, when he appeared right behind him.

"Sure would be great if _he_ showed up," said Krillin, still oblivious to his best friend behind him.

"Father," said Gohan, getting up and walking over to him.

"Goku?" said Krillin, turning around at Gohan's voice, and seeing the big lug, charged at him and gave him a big hug, accidentally sending them out of the plane, after Gohan stepped aside of course.

After getting the two back in the plane, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were glad that Goku was alive and well, and with them. Gohan and Piccolo just pulled a smile for their sake, but were also happy that Goku was there.

"Gohan," said Goku, "I'm sorry I almost left you again, but that's about to change. I'm going to need you to help me. We're both going to become Ascended Saiyans and we'll spend a year doing it."

"Dad…" started Gohan.

"Look," cut off Goku, "We'll talk inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Right now, we need to pick up Vegeta and Mirai Trunks."

"Right," said Gohan.

"We'll see you soon, hopefully after we're strong enough to face Cell and the Androids," said Goku, before turning to Piccolo, and in a teasing tone, "We'll probably need to talk to, Kamicolo."

Goku grabbed Gohan shoulders and used Instant Transmission to teleport them out of the plane. Piccolo just sighed.

"He hasn't been awake for an hour and he's already making jokes," said Piccolo, sweatdropping for a moment before smirking, "But that just proves he's still Goku.

"Hey, Yamcha, let's get back to Kame House. I have a feeling the Androids are about to make a house call."

"Right," said Yamcha, trusting the Namekian from the future. He turned the plane around and they headed back to Kame House.

* * *

When they arrived they noticed Vegeta still as a statue on a nearby cliff with Mirai Trunks waiting patiently for any movement or response.

"Hey Mirai," greeted Goku, "I take it the training's progressing slowly, huh?"

"Yeah," Mirai nodded, "He's stood still there for 3 days straight. It's as if he's waiting for something, or someone."

"I understand completely," said Goku, "and, luckily enough, I happen to be the sign giver."

Goku then floated over to Vegeta to inform him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"So, three days, huh?" asked Gohan, "I thought for sure Vegeta would ask either of us for some answers."

"Well, you more than me, Gohan," replied Mirai, "He doesn't seem to trust me as well as he does you. It's as if he hates me or something."

"That's not it at all," said Gohan, "He's just not used to the idea of family. He's been without family, without someone to care about, since he was a child, so it's hard for him to suddenly start caring again, especially to someone who happens to be his son that's aged 16 years already."

Goku and Vegeta returned, cutting off the conversation further.

"Alright," said Goku, "Time to go."

Mirai, Vegeta, and Gohan made sure they were in contact with Goku when he used Instant Transmission to get them to Kami's Lookout and begin the Training. When they arrived, it seemed as if Mr. Popo was waiting on them.

"Glad to see you awake, Goku," greeted the Genie.

"Glad to be awake, Mr. Popo," said Goku, "We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Is everything ready?"

"Yes," replied Popo, "In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, everything needed to survive is within. I'm afraid it isn't more luxurious."

"It's fine," replied Vegeta, "Essentials are all that's needed for this training."

Mr. Popo led them to the door and Vegeta and Mirai Trunks entered first.

"And so it," said Gohan, "begins…"

* * *

Piccolo was calmly meditating inside of Kame House when he heard three pairs of feet land. He walked to the door and opened it to see the three Androids waiting outside.

"So," started 17, "Is Goku here? Have we completed the game, or do we have more side quests to complete?"

"Unfortunately the game continues," said Piccolo, "reaching this point means you have to fight me to move to the next level. Follow me to the battleground selected for the fight."

Piccolo then rose into the air and flew off to a nearby island, the Androids following him. When they landed Piccolo turned to them.

"So, who's fighting this time?" asked the Super Namekian.

"I believe it's my turn," said 17, walking up, "18 had the pleasure of fighting Vegeta on the previous level."

"Alright then," said Piccolo, taking off his weighted clothing, "Let's get started."

Piccolo then powered up, waking the others back at Kame House, and readied himself the battle at hand. He brought forth a blue aura before charging in at high speeds. 17 dodged the initial attack, only for Piccolo appear behind him and sent him into one of the mountains with a swift but powerful kick. 17 recovered before hitting the mountainside and kicked off of it to charge back at Piccolo. Soon, Piccolo and Android 17 were exchanging hits right and left, trying to gain an advantage. One came when Piccolo disappeared from sight, only to reappear above 17 and sent him crashing into the ground. Piccolo landed and sent a large Ki blast directly at 17. 17 noticed the blast in time and escaped into the sky before the Ki blast hit. Piccolo followed him and they started up once more. Android 17 was able to find an opening and knocked Piccolo back several yards.

"Not bad," said Piccolo, "BUT TRY THIS!!"

Piccolo started firing Ki Blast by the dozens, forming a Scatter Shot attack; the only difference was that this one was guided. Android 17 noticed this a moment too late when Piccolo converged his attacks onto 17 from all angles. An explosion ensued.

As the smoke cleared, it became apparent that 17 had used an energy shield to protect himself from that attack.

"Not bad," smirked Piccolo, "but we're only getting started!"

"Of course," said 17, before pointing to another island, "Let's continue this on that island."

They flew over to the island to continue their fight.

* * *

Gohan was having a hard time keeping still as he felt Piccolo's power level being put to the test by Android 17, and it only increased when he felt Cell's energy signature start to move in that direction. He then stood up, getting Goku's attention.

"Gohan," said Goku, "I know you want to help Piccolo, but you not strong enough. Let him handle it for now."

"I'm sorry, Goku, but this is personal!" declared Gohan, before bringing up his first to fingers to his forehead and used Instant Transmission to get to Piccolo as fast as he could.

"Wow," commented Goku, looking worried for his son, "I didn't think Gohan learned that technique. I just hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

Piccolo and the Androids looked at Cell, knowing without a doubt that things just got harder for both sides. Android 17 looked at 18 with a questioning look, to which 18 responded with a short nod.

"So," said 17, "I take it you're the 'Green Bug' Gohan warned us about."

"Interesting nickname," said Cell, "But you may call me Cell. I'm so glad I finally found you. I can now become Complete."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said a voice from afar.

Everyone turned to see Gohan standing tall and proud, but couldn't miss the look of anger in his eyes that was directed at Cell.

"I'm not letting you harm my friends, Cell!" exclaimed Gohan, surprising Piccolo, "You have a one-way ticket to HFIL, and I'm the guy in the ticket booth giving you a free pass!"

Gohan then powered up and charged at Cell. Cell dodged the initial blow and countered with his tail, only for Gohan to disappear in an after-image. Gohan reappeared next to Cell, giving him a well-placed kick to the hip. Cell recovered and sent a Ki blast at Gohan, only for him to deflect it with a single hand.

"Wow," said Piccolo, "Gohan's matching Cell, even without going Super Saiyan. Incredible."

"Gohan said this guy would be difficult, but he's taking care of him easily," commented 18.

"Don't let appearances deceive you," replied 16, "Cell is far stronger than he's showing right now."

Indeed, Cell's interest was peaked by Gohan's level of skill.

"I'm impressed, kid," smirked Cell, "You've managed to keep up with me, quite a feat for someone your age."

"I do what I can," smirked back Gohan, before returning to his look of anger, "It's time to DIE Cell!!"

Gohan powered up even more and started moving faster. Unfortunately, Cell was quick to even the playing field and match Gohan move for move. Cell quickly realized that if he couldn't beat Gohan directly, he'd make him worry about the others to gain the upper hand, and unfortunately made the same mistake Frieza made on Planet Namek. Cell disappeared from Gohan's sight and reappeared behind Piccolo. Piccolo turned around only to receive a strong Ki blast through his stomach, effectively crippling him for some time. He then grabbed Piccolo and tossed him into the sea.

"PICCOLO!!" shouted Gohan, his eyes widening in fear at the near-fatal blow to his closest friend.

"Oh well," said Cell, "He wasn't of any use to me anymore."

"CELL!!" shouted Gohan, his anger multiplying a thousand fold, his hair flickering Golden and his eyes a deadly blue, "YOU WILL **PAY!!**"

Gohan yelled out in a loud voice, bringing forth his first transformation to Super Saiyan in the current timeline. As the echoes faded, Gohan's deadly blue eyes narrowed when fixed on Cell, the look of anger only intensified by the transformation.

(AN2)

"Incredible," said 18, standing up, "Gohan's become a Super Saiyan just like the others."

"Indeed," said 17, returning to the other Androids, "I'd like to see how powerful he has become myself, but I think Cell is his only concern right now."

Gohan started things off with a quick Ki blast, only to super speed behind Cell and knock him into it. Gohan then moved in a pummeled Cell for all the anger in him that was caused by Cell.

(AN3)

As Gohan finished off with a Super Masenko HA! (AN4), Cell quickly opened up his tail to absorb the blast, but the tail got destroyed before Cell could take any energy.

"No!" exclaimed Gohan in fear, as the smoke cleared leaving a slightly beat up, semi-bloody, tail-less Cell, "It can't be…"

"Oh but it is," said Cell, before regenerating his tail and healing all of his wounds, "And I must thank you for making me even stronger before I absorb 17 and 18. It's such a delight to see my enemies helping me."

Cell then disappeared from Gohan's sight, only to reappear above him and send a Kamehameha Wave directly at him. Gohan turned around and was able to summon the energy to block it in time. Unfortunately, the stress of Super Saiyan transformation and the exhaustion that was taking over left Gohan to return to normal state before falling back onto the ground.

"Now," said Cell, "To rid myself of this pesky brat."

He powered up a Ki blast and fired it at Gohan's unconscious body, only for Goku to sweep in and move Gohan out of the way before using Instant Transmission to return to the lookout.

Android 17, upon seeing Cell regenerating, sped off to help Gohan, only to stop short when he saw Goku get him out of there.

"Goku," said 17, "We'll have to settle things later. Right now I've got bigger bugs to squish!"

Unfortunately, Cell noticed 17 and quickly sped behind him, opening up his tail to absorb him.

"17!!" shouted 18, "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!"

17 turned around to see Cell's hungry look before darkness enclosed his vision. Cell had absorbed him without much trouble and begun his transformation. 16 stepped forward in front of 18.

"18, you must get out of here," urged 16, "If he absorbs you too, then nothing will survive."

Android 16 then charged at Cell, only to be blasted back into the mountain wall behind 18.

"16!" exclaimed 18 as she turned around.

"Go," urged 16.

"Not without you!" promised 18 as she moved with all of her speed to pick up 16 and get out of there.

Cell made to follow, but Tien had stepped in and prevented him from going any further.

* * *

After returning Gohan to the lookout, Goku got out one of the last five Senzu Beans and gave him one. He then used Instant Transmission to save Tien and Piccolo from dying by Cell's hand and returned to the lookout before giving them two of the remaining beans.

Gohan woke up, feeling tired from the long day and the Super Saiyan Transformation if nothing else. He sat up and looked around to see Piccolo and Tien getting up. Goku was standing nearby

"Morning guys," greeted Gohan, as he got up slowly, trying to recover his bearings, "mind telling me the license plate of the 18-wheeler that ran me over?"

"Gohan," said Goku, "while you made a very courageous move fighting Cell all by yourself, it was very dangerous. You could've been killed, or worse."

Gohan then snapped back to attention and glared at Goku.

"I didn't see you trying to help them before they were near-death," countered Gohan, "If I had beaten Cell before he had a chance to absorb Android 17, I could convince them to stop trying to kill you."

"That's neither here nor there," said Goku, using a tone Gohan hadn't heard from him since Namek, "I don't want you risking your life again like that, you hear! I don't know what Chi Chi and I would do if you died!"

"I wouldn't be talking about risking my life if I was you, you're…" started Gohan hotly.

Gohan's retort was cut short by Popo's announcement that Vegeta and Mirai were finished with their training. Everyone ran over to the door to see Mirai Trunks exit first with Vegeta behind him.

"Sorry for the wait guys," said Mirai, who had a look of understanding on his face, "but we decided to go the full year be extra sure about our training."

"Looks like it worked out," said Goku.

"Well," said Vegeta, "That all depends on if you're around to witness it; however, I believe you'll be busy trying to attempt the same while I handle Cell."

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Vegeta?" questioned Piccolo.

"Of course," said Vegeta, "Now that I've completed my training, Cell's the one who needs to learn the meaning of the word fear. And I just happen to BE an excellent teacher of fear."

They heard Bulma land outside and walked out to greet her.

"Bulma, what's up?" greeted Goku, "What's the surprise visit for?"

"I'm not so sure about the surprise part," said Bulma, "But I'm just a humble delivery girl. I've brought the suits like Gohan asked."

"Thanks Bulma," said Gohan.

Bulma then noticed Mirai and ran up to him.

"Wow," said Bulma, amazed at how her son looked, "You've grown, son."

"I've been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Father, Mom," replied Trunks, "We spent an entire year in there training while only a day passed out here."

"I can tell," said Bulma, before noticing her mate, "I see the year hasn't affected you, Vegeta."

"Saiyans don't change as fast as humans do, Bulma," said Vegeta, "So, where's the suits? I'm overdue for a change."

"Right here," said Bulma, taking out the capsule and activating it.

A box appeared with all the suits inside. So, the Saiyan Warriors changed into the new outfits, finding them to a good fit.

"Not bad," said Gohan, "Looks like you specialized our sizes, Bulma."

"Yeah," said Bulma, "It wasn't too hard, once I had the sizes. I created them with as much material the same or similar to Vegeta's suit."

Vegeta turned to Goku, smirking, "Kakarot, you better be ready. Once I'm finished with Cell, we have unfinished business to take care of."

"Of course," said Goku, returning the smirk, "I look forward to facing you again.

"By the way, would you like a ride on the Instant Transmission Express?"

"No thanks, I prefer the old fashioned way of Saiyan Travel," replied Vegeta, powering up and flying out to face Cell.

Goku gave Mirai the last two Senzu Beans before Mirai powered up and followed his father back down to Earth.

"Are you ready, Goku?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah!" responded Goku, before his stomach protested, "Better make that a no. My stomach won't let me go anywhere until I have a bite to eat."

Everyone just chuckled at Goku's statement, since it just reminded them that Goku hasn't changed a bit, even when faced with a tough training period to come.

(Time Change)

It took about 20 minutes before Goku was full, with a ten course meal, plus an apple, in his stomach before he was finally full. Goku and Gohan made their way to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and their year together. They stepped through the door, and the year began.

(AN5)(Important)

* * *

Gohan walked out into the open area and smiled as he remembered the empty void that came with spending time in here.

"Gohan," said Goku, "Our first step is getting you used to turning Super Saiyan and back again like it's second nature."

"Right," said Gohan, as they stepped out to the white nothing that served as the ground in that dimension.

"Now, the first step is remembering that undying need to transform. Remember when Cell blasted Piccolo and threw him in the ocean? Use that pain to transform again."

Gohan remembered alright. The fact that he witnessed that attack this time around only fueled the anger Gohan held for Cell. He cried out to the infinite space as his power skyrocketed while his hair flickered golden-blond and his eyes shifting back and forth between their normal black and deadly blue. This continued for a few second until Gohan increased his scream, completing the transformation.

"Alright Gohan," said Goku, powering up to Super Saiyan as well, "Let's see how long you can last in this state."

Goku and Gohan charged at each other, their first of many battles beginning.

(Time Change)

Five hours later, Gohan collapsed out of Super Saiyan, his power exhausted. Goku landed a short ways away, breathing hard as well.

"Is that all you got," panted Gohan, reaching deeper in his power, his will not letting him back down for a second, "I thought you were stronger than that, Goku."

Gohan powered up again to Super Saiyan, the strain even harder this time, before charging again at Goku.

(Time Change)

Gohan and Goku hit the ground hard at the same time, both of them falling out of Super Saiyan. They both got up slowly. It had been a few weeks since their first day and the battles only lengthen each time. Now, Gohan could push Goku to his limits and both of them were able to last about 12 hours before needing to rest. They walked back to the house that was the only thing breaking the monotony of the infinite space in that dimension. They reached the kitchen, their bodies already feeling lighter, and stuffed themselves until they felt full.

"That's enough for now," said Goku, "Let's take about an hour's break then continue, what do you say?"

"Sure, father," said Gohan, who had started calling Goku 'father' again after spending so much quality time with him, sparing or otherwise.

They headed to their beds and instantly fell asleep, all thoughts of the outside world all but forgotten.

(Time Change)

A few more weeks passed with little more than sparing, eating, or sleeping, as there wasn't much else to do, other than talk. Goku finally decided to take a day off and talk with Gohan, the talk he had waited long enough to have with his son from the future.

"Alright Gohan," started Goku, "Want to tell me why I'm feeling anger and disappoint from you when we spar? We still have many months to go here, so we can talk about anything we need to in here."

Gohan sighed. He knew Goku would question him eventually about this.

"It's just," started Gohan, before taking a deep breath, sighing again in frustration before trying again, "It's just that you haven't been around as much as I'd like you to be. Father, ever since Uncle Raditz arrived, it seems as if we've been apart more and more. I know you're doing your best, but it still just feels as if you put training above your own family, you own son.

"Ever since I was four-years-old, in this time and my own, the total number of years I've actually seen you are less than half of what they should be, let alone what they could've been," continued Gohan, not being able to stop his tears from falling, "I JUST WANTED YOU TO BE THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU, AND YOU WEREN'T!!"

Goku's eyes widened and he stared at his son, finally understanding why his felt such hatred directed at him, even though it was minute compared to the hatred toward Cell, which had only increased since seeing him again. Goku sighed himself looked away from Gohan for a moment, contemplating his words, before returning his gaze there.

"Gohan, you have to understand," started Goku, before Gohan cut him off again.

"I **DO** understand," said Gohan, his tears still flowing, "It just doesn't seem fair, no matter how I look at it. I just wanted to have you there, to go to, you know. Like you had Great Grandpa Gohan all those years ago, and then Bulma, Master Roshi and the others."

"Gohan, I'm sorry," apologized Goku, "for everything. I don't know if I'll ever make it up to you, just know that I'm proud of you, Gohan."

Gohan wiped his tears, before getting serious again as he powered up to Super Saiyan again. However, a small smile appeared upon his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Goku. This was a happier smile than he had seen on his son since before the Reunion. He followed suit and their sparing began anew.

(Time Change)

As the days past, and the battles lengthened, both Goku and Gohan increased their strength tremendously. Goku eventually cut Gohan's hair, as to prevent it from getting too long. It was a few weeks after getting his hair cut that Gohan's powers were beginning to awaken within him, stronger than ever before.

Goku and Gohan had been sparing for close to 21 hours when it happened. Goku had knocked Gohan out of Super Saiyan once again and Gohan crashed to the ground in a heap. Goku was about to call it a day, when Gohan stood up again, his power continuing to rise.

"I'm not done yet, father," said Gohan, "You once told me to become stronger than you, and THAT'S WHAT I PLAN ON DOING!!"

Gohan summoned his power again, going past Super Saiyan and reaching Ascended Saiyan for about five seconds before letting the aura die. He took one second to look at Goku before charging, but his power faded just as quickly as it came and Gohan fell unconscious as he crashed landed and sprawled on the floor. Goku picked him up and carried him over to his bed. Gohan mouth gave a small sad smile, even though he was unconscious. His father, no his dad, would be there for him, until the end.

Goku realized that when Gohan had finally ascended, even if it was for a short time, he had to be the one to catch up now.

(Time Change)

As the year was winding down, Goku and Gohan had been able to stay Super Saiyans for 3 weeks straight. Gohan's powers had reappeared only two more times, the time intervals more than doubling each time. They decided on returning to their normal state for one final spar before leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They went Super Saiyan for the final 5 hours and rested the last hour before opening the door to Earth.

* * *

While Goku and Gohan were getting their year of training, and bonding time, Cell had managed to become complete back on Earth. He announced that he would host a World Martial Arts Tournament, properly named the Cell Games, and told Trunks to watch the news for when and where.

After that fiasco of a battle, Trunks decided to head to Capsule Corp., reluctantly allowing Krillin to bring a damaged Android 16 as well. Everyone, minus Piccolo and Tien, met up at Capsule Corp and decided to wait until Cell announced the Tournament Information. Bulma was the last to arrive and instantly looked around for Mirai, and asked him what seemed a dozen times if he was alright. Mirai reassured her before noticing Trunks in her hands.

'Wow,' thought Trunks, 'I never knew how cute I looked as a baby. I wonder…'

Mirai's thoughts were cut off as Trunks started pulling on his hair.

"Hey!" teased Mirai, "Let go! I need that hair! Come on, Trunks! Let Go!"

Needless to say, Trunks didn't listen to his alternate self. This got everyone chuckling at the sight; even Vegeta managed a half-smirk/half-smile at his son(s(?)) antics.

(AN6)

Not an hour passed after that incident that Cell made his move and broadcasted his announcement to the world about the Cell Games. Soon after the announcement was over Vegeta was getting ready to head back to Kami's Lookout to meet the Son Father and Son before heading back in there himself. Bulma saw this and went over to him.

"Vegeta," asked Bulma, "What are you doing?"

"Bulma," replied Vegeta, "I could hardly care less about the People of Earth, but know this: I will do everything in my power to defeat Cell, even if I end up dying in the process."

"Not with me around," said Mirai, moving to follow him.

"Wait, Mirai," said Bulma, "Let me cut your hair before you go. If it gets any longer, you won't be able to see anything."

"Thanks," said Mirai.

"I won't wait forever, Mirai," said Vegeta, "So try not to take too long."

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks returned to the lookout to wait for Goku and Gohan's return. Vegeta wanted to train the entire time, but was informed of the time limit, and resigned to train in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp. Soon enough they felt two energies return to their Dimension, two _very_ familiar energies. Goku and Gohan were back and it was up to them to update them on the situation at hand.

Gohan was the first to see them with Goku right behind them.

"Yep," said Goku, continuing a conversation he and Gohan were having while walking, "I sense them Gohan, even Cell. You were right Gohan, he's become Complete."

"All the more reason to kill him before he destroys Earth," replied Gohan as they walked up to greet the others. Gohan then noticed Piccolo's smirk contradict his shocked eyes, "Hey, Piccolo. Everything okay out here?"

"Depends on one's definition of 'Okay'," replied Piccolo, "I must say I'm impressed with how much you've changed, both inside and out."

Indeed, Piccolo had felt all the anger, sadness, and regret Gohan felt towards Goku over the years; however, upon seeing him standing next to Goku now, he couldn't feel them anymore. Instead he felt pride and understanding. Hopefully Gohan would be able to save Goku this time around.

"So," greeted Goku to the others, "Any updates while we've been gone. Much can happen in 21 hours."

His stomach then rumbled, "Hold those tongues until after we get something to eat. We haven't exactly eaten in the past 10 hours."

(Time Change)

An hour later, Goku and Gohan were finishing up a hearty meal prepared by Mr. Popo.

"Uh," started Tien, "One question Goku: How much food was in the storage? It should've been enough, shouldn't it?"

Gohan swallowed his bite and answered for his dad, "Well, it wasn't the amount of food, but rather the quality. Dad can only cook 5-star fish and not much else. And I'm not exactly what one would call 'Kitchen Friendly'."

He and Goku chuckled a bit as they remembered some of the more embarrassing attempts. Even traveling through time couldn't make Gohan a good cook.

Away from them, Vegeta was wondering how they could be at Super Saiyan Level and not have that look of anger or at least have a glare in their eyes. Gohan turned to him upon hearing this.

"Hey Vegeta," called out Gohan, "Goku and I have learnt secrets about the Super Saiyan Powers that you have to learn yourself."

"So," asked Trunks, "uh, I kinda expected the appetite from Goku, but you Gohan?"

"Don't worry," said Gohan, "You'll get used to it. I'm surprised it hasn't started affecting you already."

"Well," interrupted Goku, "Let's talk about that later. Mirai, you got any updates with Cell?"

Mirai informed them about the Tournament, and his failed attempt to stop Cell himself after Vegeta lost.

"Not bad," said Goku, "Actually, it'll feel like old times again, only better. I'm interested to seeing this Tournament play out."

As Goku was changing into his old outfit, Gohan asked Piccolo to give him his outfit. Piccolo decided to do it since Gohan wouldn't be able to get the details right, as Piccolo had more time to use this particular skill.

"Cell better be ready," said Gohan, "He has a short life left."

"I'll be right back," said Goku, "I'm going to see Cell real quick."

Goku then used Instant Transmission to teleport to Cell's arena.

Gohan turned to Mirai, noting the questioning look on his face.

"You have a question, Mirai?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Mirai, "You could've warned me about the Ultra Saiyan (AN7) limits."

"Yeah, but would that have stopped you from going that far anyway?"

"I guess your right," sighed Mirai.

Goku returned shortly and told Gohan Chi Chi's been waiting on them. They headed down to Master Korin to get his opinion before heading to Master Roshi's to pick up the third member of the Son Family.

* * *

When Goku and Gohan arrived at the Kame House, Gohan turned to his dad.

"Hey Dad?" asked Gohan, "What do you think Mom's reaction will be to my hair?"

"I think she'll freak, if we're lucky," replied Goku.

They headed inside and saw Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Krillin staring at them as if they were someone else. After explanations went around, Goku called his wife downstairs. When she got there, she took a good look at Goku and Gohan, her eyes widened for a second before returning to normal and smiled a bit.

"I take it the training was successful?" she asked, causing Gohan's eyes to widen.

"I guess you could say that," chuckled Goku, rubbing his head in his typical fashion, "We're just both at Super Saiyan Level right now, which would explain our appearance."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," sighed Chi Chi, "You two are Saiyans, as much as I'd like to think otherwise. Let's head home, boys."

She smiled in a way that she hadn't in a long time. She walked over to Goku and together they headed home, Goku using Instant Transmission to do so.

* * *

(AN8)

The next day, Gohan went fishing with his dad, and Krillin, who decided to spend the week with them. As they were fishing, they and Krillin remembered when Vegeta first visited Earth. Krillin told Goku and Gohan about his decision to not kill Android 18.

"It's okay," assured Goku, "I'm pretty sure you had a good reason."

"I'll say," snickered Gohan, remembering the kiss 18 gave Krillin.

(AN9)

"Don't say a word," said Krillin in a hiss to Gohan, despite the lack of effectiveness behind it.

Gohan just chuckled. Goku remembered the times he and Krillin shared at Master Roshi's, only to accidentally send Krillin into the water. Krillin turned around and pulled Goku in as well. Gohan's chuckling turned into laughter as he watched the two best friends in a water fight. He couldn't help it; it had been so long since he had experienced such a peaceful time, not to mention the hilarious scene in front of him.

(Time Change)

An hour later, after drying off, the old students of Master Roshi and Gohan decided on relaxing in the nearby field, Krillin opting for sitting on a rock. Goku relaxed himself into a nap while Gohan merely closed his eyes. Krillin picked up a small rock in his hand and tossed it over to Goku only for it to disintegrate halfway there, the fragments landing on Goku's face, waking him up.

"What just happened?" asked Goku, blinking his eyes open.

"Krillin thought since you were a Super Saiyan, you could sense the rock he had thrown. I just made sure it turned into pebbles to prevent a headache, Dad," responded Gohan, who hadn't moved from his spot since getting there.

(Time Change)

Krillin joined the Son family for dinner, and was amazed at the increase in Gohan's appetite. When Gohan was finished, his mom asked him to continue studying for a little while. Gohan had no arguments since working things out with his parents the previous night.

Gohan walked upstairs and separated Gohan2 from himself. Gohan2 was in normal state, but it didn't affect Gohan's Super Saiyan state.

"So," asked Gohan2, "I take it the year was worth it?"

"Yeah," said Gohan, picking up a magazine instead of a textbook, "I've resolved my issues with him and can understand why he has to head to otherworld."

"So? What's the reason?" asked Gohan2.

"Well," said Gohan, flipping through the magazine, "Two reasons mainly, and a side reason to one of the main reasons. He has to learn the Fusion Technique to teach Trunks and Goten AND Mastering the Super Saiyan 2 level before ascending to Super Saiyan 3."

"Nice," said Gohan2, turning to look at the scenery and noticed that not much had changed in the time he had last seen it.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan, finding something in the magazine, "I found it."

"Found what?" asked Gohan2, walking over to him.

"It's Videl and Hercule," replied Gohan, handing the magazine over to Gohan2, "This article mentions the 5-year anniversary of the renamed Satan City."

(AN10)

"Wow," said Gohan2, looking at the particular article, "Looks like Videl isn't too happy in this photo, despite the smile."

"Huh?" asked Gohan, retrieving the article and looking closely at the photo, "You're right, but why?"

"I guess it's probably the lack of a mother figure in her life. Didn't she say her mom left her family when she was young?"

"That's right," said Gohan, "I wonder how she's coping."

"Well, that's not really an issue right now," reminded Gohan2, "YOUR mom sent you up here to study, right?"

"Right," responded Gohan, before rejoining with Gohan2 and getting to work.

* * *

The next day, which happened to be the day before Gohan's birthday (AN11), Chi Chi sent him into a nearby town to pick up some supplies they'll need. Gohan didn't argue since he had a hunch as to why she REALLY wanted him out of the house. He flew off to the town, only to find a little girl getting swept by the stream and he rush down to save her and set her on the bank nearby. Unfortunately, Gohan had forgotten where he put his hands in the process of saving her, and got a rude remark in reply. As she ran away, Gohan realized why she responded that way and blushed.

"Heh, heh," said Gohan, his blush starting to fade, wiping his hand on his wet pants, "Let's just say that never happened."

He flew on to the next village and recognized the shelter, before flying off to the village nearby. When he landed, he noticed the lack of population and remembered that Cell had been through here before Piccolo found him in Ginger Town. He walked into the shop he needed to get supplies from, only to walk into a protection scandal.

He was about to stop the idiots himself, before he heard the girls voice again, screaming her head off about Cell. Gohan had to sweatdrop this time since he knew for a fact that Cell had enough honor in his genes to wait the ten days out. The girl entered the shop and abruptly stopped yelling when she saw her grandpa.

"So, Miss Lime," asked her Grandpa, in a slightly teasing, slightly upset voice, "Where's Cell exactly?"

Lime pulled a guilty face and chuckled at being caught again. Gohan chuckled a bit as well, understanding the joke. Lime and her grandpa, Lao, explained the Shelter situation and Gohan nodded, understanding the fear they were in. Gohan volunteered to chop the wood for them in exchange for part of the supplies he was getting for his parents back at the house. He chuckled at the thought of what they would be doing right about now. (AN12)

After chopping the wood and apologizing to Lime about before, Gohan and her settled down for an apple or two from a tree just outside the village. Gohan smiled as a few animals came by and settled next to them for the time being.

"You wouldn't fight if you have to, would you?" asked Lime, seemingly out of the blue, "You're too sweet and gentle to actually hurt people."

"Well," said Gohan, "I owe that to my dad, who's life been nothing but that, even when fighting. And he only fights for the fun of it, not for anything else. That's how it should be."

"My grandpa's a fighter himself," said Lime, "He's one of my greatest heroes, even if he isn't the strongest in the world."

Gohan just chuckled at that statement, "You really love him, don't you?"

"He's the only family I have left that I know of. I don't what I'll do if he dies."

"Don't worry," comforted Gohan, "he won't leave you until he knows you're ready to live in this world on your own."

They heard the sounds of the Shelter's opening and thus proceeded into revealing Mr. Burbon's true nature. Mr. Lao showed up and took care of the hired thugs (AN13). Mr. Burbon called out for General Tao, and he walked out in all his remaining glory after his loss at the hands of Goku so many years ago. Lime's Grandpa asked Gohan to stay out of it, knowing that he didn't need to help him in the Villagers' problems.

"You truly ARE a Martial Arts Master," said Gohan, with pride in knowing that there were some left other than Master Roshi.

The fight continued until General Tao decided to unleash his Dodon Power Ray on him. Gohan moved quickly and dispersed the blast without it harming anyone. Gohan then summoned 1 millionth of his energy, at the time, and flared it around him. General Tao was about to send another Power Ray when he recognized Gohan's expression being the same as Goku's.

"So, kid," asked Tao, "What's your name?"

"My name is Gohan," replied Gohan, "Gohan Son, son of Goku Son."

General Tao then got nervous, stood up, and replaced his hands. He walked over to a nearby tree.

"Where do you think your going?" demanded Mr. Burbon.

"That kid is the son of Goku. He's more trouble than he's worth," replied Tao calmly, "Forget the 5 grand, I quit."

General Tao then proceeded to taking out a tree and using it as a means of travel across the sky. Mr. Burbon turned to Gohan and pleaded with him to keep the angry mob away.

"Is there anyone left inside the shelter?" asked Gohan, smiling a bit.

"Well, no, but…" started Mr. Burbon.

Gohan cut him off by sending a weak Ki Blast at the shelter, effectively destroying it. Gohan then informed the crowd about courage being a better solution than fear.

"I know for a fact that there is a group of fighters preparing to take on Cell at the Tournament. I promise you right here and now that Cell will not destroy this planet," said Gohan, in a tone that couldn't be argued by the villagers.

Goku floated down, wondering why Gohan would be here of all places.

"Hey Gohan," said Goku, "Aren't you supposed to be getting a few things for your mother?"

"Oops," chuckled Gohan, "In all the things that's happened in the past hour, I seemed to have forgotten."

"No you haven't," said Lime, giving the bag her grandpa filled up while Gohan was chopping wood.

"Thanks, Lime," said Gohan.

The Martial Arts Master walked up to Goku, "It's been an honor and a pleasure getting to know your son, Goku."

"Thanks," replied Goku, "I'm proud of him, in more ways than one."

"I'm sure. His power rivals his father's, even at his age," said Lao, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't tell, okay," said Goku, "I'm pretty sure he knows about it, but he needs to find it himself."

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Lao," said Gohan, walking up to him.

"Of course," said Lao, "I should thank you for the help you've been."

"It was nothing," chuckled Gohan, pulling the famed Son Grin.

"Make sure to keep your promise, Gohan," said Lao, before Goku and Gohan took off, "At the Tournament, make sure Cell gets what he deserves and what he's earned."

"Right," said Gohan.

* * *

The next day, Krillin was rejoining the Son family for a healthy breakfast when Gohan and Goku accidentally broke their glasses again. Chi Chi decided to send Goku out to fish, Krillin included, while Gohan had to help clean up and do some house chores, including more studying.

(AN14)

Sometime later, Chi Chi told him to finish up so he could join his dad outside. Gohan was quick to finish up and flew off, in search of Goku and Krillin's power readings.

Gohan found them as they were walking towards a big old tree that brought back Goku's memory of Gohan's first awakening of his hidden power. Gohan was quick to collect the apples and not letting Krillin join in, before they headed back.

* * *

Due to certain reasons, only Goku, Chi Chi, Grandpa Ox King, and Krillin were able to celebrate with Gohan (AN15). When Gohan was ready to blow out his candles, he stopped for a moment to think about what he would wish for. He then very lightly blew out the candles on his cake and everyone was able to have a slice. But, that would be in a non-Saiyan Gohan's world. Since he was at Super Saiyan, that tiny breath was still enough to send cake flying at his guests. Even with the small disaster, the birthday party was still a success.

* * *

The next day, which was a Sunday, was a perfect day for an outdoor picnic; to which Krillin was invited, since he was still staying with the Son family. After they finished they settled down for a nice relaxing afternoon when they saw some planes fly by in a v formation. Gohan's eyes widened when he recognized those planes but didn't say anything, yet.

(Time Change)

After hearing the news about Cell's response to the Military attack got Goku worried enough to ask Piccolo about a new Guardian for Earth, leaving his wife, son, and best friend in the car.

"Oh crap," said Gohan, sweatdropping, "This won't be easy."

Gohan got out of the car and moved around to the Driver seat.

"Gohan, you know how to drive?" asked Chi Chi.

"Sort of," responded Gohan, "The only trouble I'll have is probably the fact that I'm still a bit short, even for this car."

Gohan then moved the seat and mirrors into a good position for him to use and, with a bit of trouble, started driving his group to Master Roshi's.

* * *

It took some doing, but Goku managed to find New Namek and was able to recruit Dende into becoming the new Guardian of the Earth.

* * *

Gohan was watching TV with Krillin and Yamcha when Hercule showed up, announcing his participation in the fight against Cell.

"Wow," commented Gohan, "Still the same as ever."

"You know him, Gohan?" asked Yamcha.

"From my timeline," responded Gohan, "He's the World Champion only because we let him be. It'd be too much of a hassle if the media showed up at Mount Pao."

Goku popped in with Instant Transmission, only to be berated by Chi Chi for leaving in the first place. Goku asked Gohan and Krillin to join him at the Lookout. So, Gohan changed his clothes to the outfit Piccolo gave him before they headed off to the Lookout to see Dende.

* * *

After all was said and done, Dende didn't waste any time in making a new Dragon for Earth, granting 2 wishes instead of the original one.

Gohan was quick to move faster than Goku was to retrieve the Dragonballs instead of him, leaving him to get to know Dende while Gohan was gone. Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp to get the Dragon Radar and informing Bulma that Mirai was doing fine, before moving off to find the Dragonballs.

It didn't take too long to find the first two. It was the next ones after those that were somewhat difficult. He found the base where Mr. Burbon was hiding and one look at him sent Mr. Burbon into Fear City.

"I believe you have something I'm looking for," said Gohan, oddly calm at the moment.

"What a coincidence," said a nervous Burbon, "I happen to have something I want to give to you."

"No thanks, I'll just take what's mine and be on my way."

Before anyone could tell what happened, Gohan had swiped the two Dragonballs from the desk and walked back out as if nothing really happened.

He quickly gathered the last Dragonball and returned to the Lookout. (AN16)

* * *

Two days before the Tournament, Gohan was flying to Satan City to see if he could see/meet Videl before the Cell Games. To his fortune, he found Videl in the park lying on a park bench. It was only when he got close that Gohan could tell that Videl looked confused about something.

"Um, excuse me miss," started Gohan, nervous on how to proceed, "I'm new in town. Could you help me find Videl Satan?"

Videl sat up, and looked confused at the boy in front of her. Shouldn't he know what she looks like since she's the Junior World Champion, and daughter of the Current World Champion?

"Yeah," said Videl, "I'm Videl Satan, who are you?"

"My name's Gohan Son, and I'd like an autograph," teased Gohan.

Videl stood up in a huff, "I do NOT give autographs. Go see my dad if you want a Satan autograph."

"I'm just kidding," said Gohan, "But seriously, my name is Gohan and if I can, I'd like to be your friend."

This sent Videl back into confusion, before glaring once more.

"This better not be because my father's the World Champ, OR the fact that I'm the JUNIOR World Champion!"

"NO!" said Gohan, hurriedly, "Not at all. I heard about your mom and thought you could use someone who understands how you feel."

"How would you know how I feel?" asked Videl, turning away, trying to hide the bitter tears threatening to show themselves.

"It's complicated to explain, but I've lost a parental figure before, so I know how it feels."

"Really?" asked Videl.

Soon they heard a Limo pull up, and a butler stepped out.

"Miss Satan!" called out the butler, "You're expected at home. Your father wishes to speak with you!"

"Alright!" called back Videl, "I'll be right there!"

Videl turned back to Gohan.

"Sorry, Gohan," said Videl, "Maybe we could see each other again sometime. It was great meeting you."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, real soon," said Gohan, "Goodbye!"

Videl went to the limo, and Gohan went to the outskirts of the city where no one was and flew off back to the Lookout. Goku and Chi Chi wanted the last two days alone, for something, or someone, Gohan could only imagine.

* * *

The next day had Gohan2 staying at the Lookout while Gohan headed back to Satan City. He searched for hours all over the City, but never found Videl. He eventually found the Satan Manor, but couldn't be allowed in since Hercule Satan asked for no visitors. Gohan could only sigh as he went back to the Lookout. He slapped himself a bit.

"Gohan," said Gohan to himself, "Now's not the time to be worried about Videl. She's safe in Satan City. Right now, concentrate on the fight with Cell tomorrow."

(Chapter End)

Well, that was long, sad, and quite possibly boring.

Dx: Well it doesn't help that the episodes you're looking at for reference are filler in their own right.

Gohan: Of course you've changed a few things, and had some changes that were original, for the most part.

RDF1: Well, of course. Not to mention (spoiler alert) I'm having someone join you. Just try to guess whom it is.

Yep, that's right, readers. I'm bringing someone ELSE from the original timeline into this one, but it's up to you to guess who. Those that don't, or can't, guess might just be surprised at who I've selected.

Dx: Now, on to the Author Notes.

AN1: I deemed this scene to be important enough to have Goku's side catch up to the current point of the story.

AN2: Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I've noticed that nearly every time everyone goes Super Saiyan, or higher, has a glare on their face. Goku on Namek when he first went Super Saiyan; Gohan going Super Saiyan 2 at the Cell Games; Goku going Super Saiyan 3 against Buu, and so on.

AN3: Those who are TRUE fans of Gohan, or at least true fans of DBZ should know how much Gohan blames Cell for his ruined life, particularly at this point in his life.

AN4: Equivalent of Goku's Super Kaioken. Just Masenko HA at the Super Saiyan level.

AN5: Just so you know, I'm only touching in and out of Goku and Gohan's year, as covering it all would take a lifetime. Also, I'm not covering in detail the others, since this is more Gohan centered and all.

AN6: Seriously, I got confused as to say one or two sons, considering that while they are separate entities, they're still the same person, biologically.

AN7: Fan-term that was given to Trunks when he muscle maxed out against Cell.

AN8: These are the 'FILLER' filler episodes before the Cell Games, for the most part.

AN9: Well, Gohan WAS there in this time around. Also, I don't really see Gohan and Android 18 as a couple, so that leaves Krillin/18 and Gohan/Videl. I think Videl could be a bit better, but she wasn't as bad as Chi Chi was when she was first introduced.

AN10: Anyone have any idea exactly WHEN Satan City received that name? It would really help me out.

AN11: I'd say Gohan would be 11 biologically at this point, ten years physically, and (??) years mentally. (LOL)

AN12: (LOL) Just imagine Krillin not being there in this dimension and add the origin of Goten. (LOL again)

AN13: Hired Thugs vs. an old Martial Arts Master? Who would win? My money's on the Master, if I had any. (LOL yet again)

AN14: Well, considering its filler, not much can be used here. SO, just go with it. Just know that Gohan will NOT be studying the same material this time around. He'll more than likely be studying up on current events and such until he goes to High School.

AN15: Considering what everyone else was doing, that actually knew about Gohan's Birthday, it's understandable why Gohan only had four guests, and three of them were family.

AN16: I'd thought I'd replace Goku's puzzle skills, or lack there off. This gave some extra time to add in the next scene before the Cell Games begin.

Again, remember I'm (bleep)ing whatever rules I'm breaking from whenever I made them, if I made them. So, just sit tight until the next Chapter for the New and Improved Cell Games, plus extras.

Oh yeah. For any and all Brolly haters: Here's an omake of Gohan vs. Brolly.

(Omake Begin)

"Hello, Gohan," greeted Brolly, "I'm Brolly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. I can muscle max without losing any speed at all."

Gohan looked over at him with a bored look upon his face.

"Really?" he asked, his bored expression not changing for a second, "I can go 'Mystic' after having some 'sleeping' power awakened by a million year old Kai. And everyone knows that fans power 'Mystic' form. So, LET'S HEAR THAT FAN CHEERING!!"

Random fans from around the world start cheering. Gohan went to his Adult Form Mystic Mode.

"Let's dance!" said 'Mystic' Gohan.

So, their battle began.

(10 seconds later)

'Mystic' Gohan dies a painful death. The REAL Gohan just claps his hands.

"Not bad, Brolly," said Gohan, "Now try that against Super Saiyan 2!!"

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and a new battle began.

(30 LONG seconds later)

Gohan got tired of playing around with Brolly and decided to end it decisively by using his Super Saiyan 2 powers and cut Brolly in half, before the body extinguished into the afterlife.

(Omake End)

For an explanation: Brolly is an UBER Character. And apparently the creators meant (no offense or direct pointing at anyone) that uber characters can't be beaten until the final 10 or so minutes of the movies that features them.

Something that many people wanted Gohan to be in this fic, but let's make one thing clear: GOHAN WILL NEVER BECOME AN UBER CHARACTER IN MY FICS AS LONG AS I LIVE!! He may be insanely powerful, but that doesn't mean he's uber in any way, shape, or form.

Surprise: another omake with Vegeta and Nappa.

(Omake2)

Nappa: Hey Vegeta? What's the hit count on RDF1's Fanfic "Gohan's Redemption"?

Vegeta checks Scouter.

Hit Count: over 6,000

Vegeta: It's 'over 6,000'!!

Luckily, Vegeta doesn't break Scouter this time.

Nappa: Really?

Vegeta: Yeah, it's true.

Nappa: YEAH!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Nappa flies around all crazy-like until it drives Vegeta nuts and he speeds in front of Nappa and uses a Ki Blast to kill him. He then lands and does a break-dance in celebration of being free of Nappa's stupidity.

(Omake2 End)

Hopefully that will get some lols out of people. And I'll let you guys know when the hit count reaches ten thousand, or at least 'nine thousand'. (LOL)

With that being said: Later, RDF1


	8. Cell Games, Bojack Unbound, and Extras!

Well, it's time.

(Insert Drum Roll)

The EPIC, long awaited RedDragonForce 1's version of Cell Games, Bojack Unbound Special, and other miscellaneous events.

(Cymbal Crash) (Applause from fans)

RDF1: FINALLY!! No more filler scenes, just Cell Game Goodness, followed by the Bojack Special, then a few extra events created from scratch for this timeline.

Gohan: Really? All that just for little ol' me?

Piccolo: Not just you, Gohan. You're forgetting I'm here with you.

Male Voice: HEY! Don't forget about me! You can't do this fanfic without me anymore!

Spotlight pans to a mysterious man in the shadows. As the light hits him, it reveals a VERY familiar mustache and hairstyle. The figure extends his hands out in opposite directions, both in the form of peace signs.

Hercule: AWW YEAH!! The Champ is in the HOUSE!!!

RDF1: Not so loud, Hercule. You'll wake up the dead at this rate.

Hercule: It doesn't matter. I already know I can defeat zombies, even if they ARE just human zombies.

Vegeta: Oh please! The only reason you're here is because RDF1 thought having you here would bring the ultimate plot twist.

RDF1: Well, that's not completely true. It would do Gohan and the rest some good if Hercule didn't act all 'I'm better than everyone else, minus the Z-Fighters and I pretend to get sick whenever the question of how they'll do in my Tournaments' attitude, considering he doesn't fake it in the original timeline.

Gohan: Thank goodness. Enduring that in ONE lifetime was enough.

Vegeta: And the only reason I'm here is because RDF1 thought I could use an attitude adjustment and actually show respect to Bulma and the others, especially Gohan.

RDF1: Well, you guys have your assignments for this chapter, so get a move on to the fic.

Gohan/Piccolo/Vegeta/Hercule: Fine.

Gohan/Piccolo/Vegeta/Hercule rush back to altered Dragonball Z Timeline.

Well, now that they're out of the way, I can finally get on with this epic update for the fic.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, because I'm NOT repeating myself no matter what the Admin say. I've said it once and that should be enough.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Soon they heard a Limo pull up, and a butler stepped out._

"_Miss Satan!" called out the butler, "You're expected at home. Your father wishes to speak with you!"_

"_Alright!" called back Videl, "I'll be right there!"_

_Videl turned back to Gohan._

"_Sorry, Gohan," said Videl, "Maybe we could see each other again sometime. It was great meeting you."_

"_I'm sure we'll see each other again, real soon," said Gohan, "Goodbye!"_

_Videl went to the limo, and Gohan went to the outskirts of the city where no one was and flew off back to the Lookout. Goku and Chi Chi wanted the last two days alone, for something, or someone, Gohan could only imagine._

* * *

_The next day had Gohan2 staying at the Lookout while Gohan headed back to Satan City. He searched for hours all over the City, but never found Videl. He eventually found the Satan Manor, but couldn't be allowed in since Hercule Satan asked for no visitors. Gohan could only sigh as he went back to the Lookout. He slapped himself a bit._

"_Gohan," said Gohan to himself, "Now's not the time to be worried about Videl. She's safe in Satan City. Right now, concentrate on the fight with Cell tomorrow."_

(Recap End)

While Gohan was trying to concentrate on the battle tomorrow with Cell, Videl was speaking with her father, or who claimed to be her father that came from the future. Videl let him tell his story as Gohan, the mysterious boy she met yesterday, gave her a vibe that told her that he knew more than he let on. That he had another purpose of going out of his way to actually meet her. As she listened to her 'father', she was surprised by the detailed account she was hearing and knew that no one, not even her embellishing father, could make up, at least not easily.

Hercule finished his tale with Goku's departure with Uub and the following days after that. His entire tale to his daughter was edited enough as to not tell Videl about the Saiyans and other happenings such as Super Saiyan Transformations and Dragonballs.

(AN1)

"Well, dad," said Videl, after what seemed like ten minutes of silence, "That certainly IS quite a tale. And I normally wouldn't believe it, except for one thing…"

"You have to believe me, it's the truth," pleaded Hercule, "I'm not making this…. Wait, except for what?"

"Yesterday, a boy that looked like he didn't even live near Satan City asked me where to find me and joked about getting an autograph," explained Videl, "He apologized shortly after I got onto his case about it and said he wanted to be friends. That he had lost a parental figure before and understood how I felt.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if he was hiding something from me," she finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Unfortunately, he is," replied Hercule, "You see, at this time, he hasn't technically lost his father yet, but he will, if everything goes the way it did. He knows how it's like growing up without parents though, so in a way, he understands the loss of a parent like you did with your mother. I'm truly sorry Videl, but there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"It's okay, dad," sighed Videl, " I understand why mom passed on, and no matter how much I miss her, she wouldn't want me to spend all my time sulking over her."

"That's my girl," said Hercule, giving his daughter a hug, "Now, I want you to stay here and not leave the house no matter what you see on Television tomorrow."

"I won't," promised Videl.

After dinner, the Satan father and daughter turned in early that night, for Hercule it was to have a good sleep before tomorrow's fiasco of a battle. Videl, however, received a visitor of the worst kind in the middle of the night. The intruder quickly knocked her out as soon as she woke up and took her with him as he flew out the window he entered just seconds before.

* * *

When Gohan awoke the next morning on top of the lookout, he felt a chill for some reason; a chill that wasn't explained by the altitude he was in. As hard as he thought about it, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it wasn't something that he would like upon finding out. He got ready for the day and waited outside with Krillin and Piccolo for when Goku arrived.

Indeed, Goku arrived in the hour, after saying 'goodbye' to Chi Chi at the Son residence. They all grabbed onto Goku as he used Instant Transmission to teleport them to Capsule Corp., where the others had decided to meet before heading to the Tournament.

When they arrived at the Tournament site, Gohan's chill turned into a feeling of dread as he saw Cell's undeniable smirk, as if he was already victorious, even more so than last time. Gohan turned his sights of Hercule's group and saw that Hercule was looking pale, even for him. A small Ki search later and Gohan's eyes widened as he realized Hercule's energy signature felt like the Hercule from his time.

'Piccolo, do you feel that?' mentally asked Gohan to his Time Travel Partner.

'I do Gohan; this Hercule seems to have the same energy signature that our Hercule had. I also feel as if I'm missing something that would explain a feeling of dread that won't leave my mind.'

'I felt it too,' replied Gohan, 'I don't know why, but Cell seems even more confident that last time we fought him.'

Goku's official meeting with 16 cut their conversation short. The only thing that made them seem like friends was the common feeling of protecting nature and life, as Goku's life had been dedicating to protecting those he care about. Gohan walked over to Hercule and those who were brave/stupid enough to come with him.

"Hello," greeted Gohan, "If I'm not mistaken, you're Hercule Satan, right?"

Hercule extended his hand out to Gohan and, with a knowing look on his face, said, "Kid, unless you're here to fight seriously, then there's no reason for you to be here."

Gohan realized what Hercule meant and extended his own and shook hands with the World Champ, "I promise not to hold back when the time comes, Mr. Satan."  
This confused the press, but Hercule had asked/demanded them to not ask questions about the other guys there, particularly the kid. He told them that they had decided to participate for the same reasons he did: to stop Cell's threat to the Earth.

(AN2)

Goku walked over to officially meet Hercule Satan as well.

"Hi there," said Goku, "I hear you're the current World Champ."

"Well, that's because no one that showed up was that much of a challenge, but I'm pretty sure you would know all about that, right?"

Goku gave the infamous Son Grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright," said Cell, his smirk fading a bit, "That's enough chit chat. I have a world to destroy and I don't want to have to wait another day if I have to. Will the first challenger step into the ring?"

And so, Hercule's two students were defeated easily. When Hercule stepped into the ring, he walked right up to cell.

"Hey, Cell," said Hercule in a quiet voice so nobody notices his plan, "Could you just knock me out of the ring already so you can fight Goku? I know I'm a waste of your time…"

Cell complied with Hercule's request and sent him flying out of the ring and into a nearby rock formation. Luckily, Hercule survived with nothing more than a headache and some minor bruising that would only need days to heal.

"Alright," said Cell, in a bored voice that begged to be 'whiny', "Will the next fighter step into the ring?"

"I guess that's my cue," said Goku, before leaping into the ring.

Gohan focused his Ki into his eyes and got ready to follow his dad and Cell's movements to the letter.

Cell and Goku started out slow, just to warm-up, before getting serious. After Goku beat Cell's Multiform Technique, Cell decided to delve into his bag of tricks and bring out a purple disk and throw it at Goku.

"Is that, my technique?" asked Krillin in fear.

"No," said Gohan, getting the other fighters attention on him, " I think that might just be Frieza's. He never used that technique against me, but that attack has his Ki behind it, as well as Cell's."

"Then, Goku's in trouble!" exclaimed Yamcha.

Indeed, Cell's use of Frieza's attack was of greater control than Frieza's was. Cell summoned two more disks and had them follow Goku around. Goku, upon realizing he could out speed the disks, allowed them to pass through his after-image technique while he super-speeded to a different area around the ring.

Cell decided to give up on Frieza's attack and changed to Goku's signature attack.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" started Cell.

"NO!" warned Goku, "You can't put that much behind the Kamehameha! It'll blow up the Earth!"

"**HA!!**" shouted Cell, releasing the beam at Goku.

Thinking quickly, Goku led the beam up into the sky and used Instant Transmission to dodge the Wave and reappeared behind Cell to knock him across the stage.

* * *

"What was that strange technique?" asked the announcer with Hercule's group. He turned to Hercule, who had returned to his group after his 'match' with Cell, "What are your thoughts, Mr. Satan?"

"I'm not completely sure," said Hercule in a serious, yet pained voice from his injuries, "but I remember reading about this in the World Martial Arts Record Book. This Technique is called the Kamehameha Wave and was developed by a Turtle Hermit named Roshi about 80 years ago. It took him 50 years to master that technique, but I guess these guys have found a way to master in under half that time."

* * *

Back in the ring, Goku was explaining the Instant Transmission to Cell, before Cell started to move at super-speed to gain the upper hand in the fight. Gohan focused a bit more Ki into his eyes to follow Cell's movements easily while Goku was slowing up bit by bit. Soon, they both disappeared. Gohan and Piccolo moved their attention upward in time to see Goku and Cell reappeared.

Shortly afterwards Goku and Cell moved their fight back down in the ring and came close to knocking each other out of the ring. They moved back into the air before Cell charged up a Ki Blast to destroy the ring with.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!!" shouted Goku, with concern.

Gohan used his super-speed along with Android 16 to get Hercule and the other fighters to a safe distance while the Z-Fighters speeded out the immediate area. Soon Goku and Cell landed and moved to the next part of their match. After a furious exchange of Ki Blasts and Physical blows, Goku retreat to the sky and his Ki skyrocketed.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" started Goku, before disappearing.

"This is it," said Gohan, moving his eyes towards Cell.

Goku reappeared underneath Cell.

"_**HAAAA!!**_" shouted Goku with all his might, releasing the Kamehameha at point blank on Cell, taking out his upper-half and letting the lower half fall to the ground.

* * *

Gohan feelings of foreboding only increased as Goku and Cell's fight was winding down. Vegeta talked Mirai down about helping Goku by reminding of Saiyan Honor and how much Goku's legend meant to him. But his next statement surprised almost everyone.

"I give up," spoke Goku.

Gohan just sighed as he realized what was next: HIS fight against Cell. He took a few calming breaths as Goku told everyone that Gohan would be the next one to battle Cell. After giving Cell a Senzu Bean, Gohan took off his weighted shoulder garment and jumped down in front of Cell, his anger quickly returning to the surface, but not enough to make him lower his guard.

"Hey Cell," greeted Gohan, "I hope that Senzu Bean is filling, because it's your last meal."

Gohan then reached through the depths of his power and raised his Power Level to that of Goku max. With renewed strength, Cell powered up even more, matching Gohan's power level, for now.

"Shall we dance?" queried Gohan, before he and Cell disappeared.

With speeds only matched at super-speed before, Gohan and Cell collided in a fury of punches, but not one made connection. Gohan his smaller body's greater agility to weave out of Cell's punches and get behind him, sending a kick to Cell's back and knocking him to the ground. Gohan quickly charged a few Ki Blasts and sent them directly at Cell. Cell deflected them and charged back up at Gohan. Gohan used the after-image technique to dodge and counter Cell's movements, but Cell soon used after-image as well and all that could be seen was Gohan and Cell striking each other's after-image before disappearing into an after-image themselves to dodge the next blow. After 20 seconds of this, Cell moved back from Gohan.

"Well, well," said Cell, "Not bad for kid who's not supposed to be this strong in a world where Goku died of a deadly heart virus."

"Well," said Gohan, "believe it or not, I have you to thank for that. You arriving here in Mirai's Time Capsule allowed each of us to grow stronger and survive the onslaught of the Androids."

"Only to die at my hands," finished Cell, upping the ante by moving at the newly achieved super-speed increase.

This caught Gohan off guard for a few seconds as Cell pummeled him before he regained his focus and used his super-speed get out of Cell's range. He then brought forth more power and started exchanging blows again. Cell stopped attacking long enough to grab Gohan's arms and sent a twin kick-at his face, sending him to the ground. Gohan managed to stop himself from hitting another rock formation when a Ki Blast surprised him, sending him the rest of the way. As the rock formation crumbled, Gohan fell down to the ground, luckily nothing too big fell on him and he started to get up again. Gohan's mouth reshaped itself into a smirk as he prepared for the next barrage.

Cell started the next round with Ki Blasts, forcing Gohan on the defensive for the moment. Gohan moved out of the Ki Blast range with little difficultly before blocking Cell's next attacks. Gohan focused more power into his super-speed to stay ahead of Cell, but Cell was quick to match pace and Gohan once again was back on the defensive. After getting knocked back to the ground, Gohan looked up to see Cell charging a stronger Ki Blast than before.

"Good fight kid," appraised Cell, slightly OOC, "but it's sad to say that like all good things, it must come to an end."

Gohan barely had time to bring his arms in front of him as he took the full onslaught of Cell's Ki Blast, blasting him back into another rock formation.

'Man, I'm really going too easy on Cell this time. I even let him get a solid hit on me,' thought Gohan as he rose up from the rubble, 'guess it's time to show him why I'm the strongest Z-Fighter now.'

Gohan then reached into the depths of his energy reserve and called out more power than ever. He raised his energy over 600 million, and that was no easy task. Gohan calmly walked out and stopped in front of Cell.

"You're right, its time the good fight ended," said Gohan, a smirk reappearing on his face, "And time for the REAL fight to begin. Ya'know, you still have time to back out now and live. Just promise to return the Androids and never harm anyone again."

Cell chuckled a bit, "Either you making a joke, or your just as naïve as your father. But I show know better, as I know you."

Gohan's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes, Gohan," gloated Cell, "I know for a fact that a power like yours can only be awakened through great loss."

Gohan's face brought about a look of anger, "You don't want to push me."

"Oh I want to push you," said Cell, as he started pummeling away Gohan and knocking back into another rock formation.

"I've decided to shake things up a bit," continued Cell, "I DID invite everyone to compete. So that's what I'm gonna do."

Cell quickly moved to where Krillin was and stole the Senzu Beans from him before returning to the playing field.

"Don't do it Cell," warned Gohan.

"Oh I will, and unless you transform right now, I'm gonna kill off your friends one by one by one until you do."

Before Cell could bring about his next attack, Android 16 stepped in and grabbed Cell, pulling him into the air.

Gohan's eyes widened again as 16 started to charge up his power to self-destruct.

'NO! 16! It doesn't have to be this way!' thought Gohan, 'WHY!?!?!?'

Gohan couldn't move as he and the others watched as 16 failed to destroy Cell and was blasted into several parts. After scattering the parts across the field, Cell turned back to Gohan with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Now, where were we," said Cell evilly as his tail opened up.

Cell release seven kid Cells and told them to attack his friends. Gohan started running towards his friends but suddenly stopped as he felt someone hold him back.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Gohan was being held back by Gohan2 and wasn't letting go.

"Let go!" demanded Gohan.

"**I won't,**" replied Gohan, "**I'm not letting you make any mistakes this time and this would be one of them.**"

"I've got to help my friends, Gohan2! You can't stop me from helping them," said Gohan, struggling to get free.

"**I can't NOT stop you, Gohan,**" said Gohan2, "**If you go now, you'll die!**"

"I'd rather die than watch my friends suffer through this again! I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD CHANGE THINGS AND NOT LET THEM SUFFER MORE THAN NECESSARY!!"

"**Look Gohan,**" said Gohan2 in a quiet but serious tone, "**I know how much you want to help them, but this isn't the way. They can survive this beating; you know that more than anything.**"

"_Oh Gohan?_" said a voice that quickly interrupted the conversation.

(Mindscape Exit)

* * *

Gohan's eyes focused on Cell again and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Since you're friends agony doesn't seem to be working as fast as I'd hope, I'd thought I bring out my insurance policy," said Cell.

While Cell was holding the Senzu Beans in one hand, his other was holding Videl Satan in the other.

(AN3)

"Gohan?" wondered Videl, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Videl, not you!" said Gohan quietly in fear and anger, "Cell! She has nothing to do with us! Leave her out of it!"

"I'm sorry, but once I learned of your 'connection' with this girl, I knew that I had to have her here to make sure you release your power," said Cell calmly, all the while smirking like he had won the lottery ten times over in a single night.

* * *

While Gohan2 was holding Gohan back from helping the Z-Fighters, 16 asked Hercule to throw him towards Gohan.

"I've got it covered, 16," said Hercule, picking up 16's head and started running towards Gohan and Cell, keeping to the cover of the rocks. As he got closer, he recognized his daughter Videl was in Cell's grasp.

"NO! Not my daughter!" said Hercule in shock and fear, "16, you better make sure Gohan saves Videl. She's the last of my family."

"I'll do what I must to help Gohan save the life of this world, this includes your daughter, Mr. Satan," said 16.

Hercule prepared to throw 16 towards Gohan, Videl, and Cell.

"Know that your actions today have helped to save the world," finished 16.

(AN4)

"Thank you," said a teary-eyed Hercule as he threw 16 as far as he could.

* * *

The Z-Fighters and the kid Cells turned toward Gohan, Videl, and Cell when Android 16's head was thrown right in between them.

"Oh crap," said Piccolo, before turning to the others, "Guys, prepare yourselves! Gohan's power is about to become stronger than you've ever witnessed before!!"

Goku's eyes widened as he remembered this same situation played out when he was a kid. His first Android Friend, Android 8, nicknamed Eighter, sacrificed himself as well for Goku to unleash the power necessary to defeat the Red Ribbon Army from taking the life of Planet Earth.

'Eighter,' thought Goku, 'I understand now why you let yourself be destroyed all those years ago. I believe in your descendent. He will do the right thing.'

* * *

Indeed, Android 16 did what he set out to do. As his head landed between Gohan and Cell, holding Videl, he made eye contact with Gohan.

"Gohan, you must let it all go," said Android 16, "In a fight for the sake of life, nothing must be held back. You have the power to protect the life I've grown to love since being reactivated. Please, protect it with everything you have, otherwise beings such as Cell will destroy it and it can never come back. Just: let it all go."

Cell was fed up with Androids 16's speech and stepped on the head, destroying what was left of Android 16's life.

"Yet another fighter," said Cell, "you could have saved."

* * *

(Mindscape)

Gohan2 was stunned that 16 made the very same sacrifice for Gohan once more, but now that Videl's life was at stake too, he knew what must be done. He released Gohan and together, their force of will broke many barriers surrounding their power.

(Mindscape Exit)

* * *

Videl, upon seeing such a horrible killing, fell unconscious in Cell's arm. Gohan, whose eyes had gone blank for a few seconds before the look of anger returned 100 fold, all of his focus was concentrated on Cell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" shouted Gohan, releasing all his rage, his sadness, and his desperation.

His Aura flared around him as he powered up, reaching new depths of his power that had yet to be accessed in this timeline. This was different than in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; this time, Gohan released everything he had that his pre-teen body could handle.

"So, that's it, huh?" said Cell, oddly disappointed, "You are making the same mistake Trunks did, _boy._ Don't think you can win by simply powering up, it's too foolish of a move to make."

"That's where you'd be wrong Cell," said Gohan, his loathing for Cell increasing all the more, "There are two very different things about Trunks and myself."

"Oh really," said Cell, "And what would those two things be?"

"One: He hasn't reached that level of focusing his anger, he was just maxing out his Super Saiyan Powers," said Gohan, still raising his power level, "And two: Trunks's body is already full grown! I'm still in a younger, shorter body! So, let's see how that compares when I TRANSFORM!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Gohan's already spiky hair flew straight up, leaving only one bang down. His body increased in height by 2-3 inches and his muscles doubled in size.

"He's done it," said Cell in amazement.

Gohan's mighty power surge echoed throughout the desert, taking out the camera and knocking back Hercule's group even further from the battle.

Cell began to show fear on his face as he began to back away from Super Saiyan 2 Gohan.

"I wouldn't come to close if I was you," said Cell, trying to regain his bearings, attempted a threatening voice; "I still have your little girlfriend in my clutches. One wrong move and I'll kill her."

Gohan's look of anger never disappeared from his face. With a movement that could only be described as a blur, Gohan quickly grabbed the Senzu Beans and Videl, resting her in his arms bridal style.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," said Gohan, before using Instant Transmission to get Videl to her father.

* * *

When Gohan appeared right in front of Hercule's group, everyone but Hercule backed away in fear.

"How is she?" asked Hercule, fearful that his daughter could be dead.

"She's fine," said Gohan in a calm voice, "She just fainted from seeing 16's head get smashed. Keep her safe while I finish off the monster responsible for putting her this close to harm."

Gohan used Instant Transmission again to appear in the midst of the Z-Fighters fighting the kid Cells.

"I looking for seven spawns of evil that have received death wishes. Any spawns of evil wishing to fulfill said wish, approach me now," said Gohan, humor hidden from his voice, but one could tell the joke that was made, even though it wasn't really a joke.

(AN5)

All seven kid Cells didn't take too kindly at the mockery that they had just been made targets of. All seven kid Cells rushed at Gohan, only for Gohan to disappear before seven simultaneous explosions rang out from where the kid Cells were. As the smoke cleared, Gohan was standing there as if he was bored with the kids and decided to take on the father in hopes of a slight challenge. All the Z-Fighters then noticed that Gohan's Tail had become unwrapped form around his waist after going SS2.

"No way," said Vegeta, "He's had his tail the entire time. No wonder his power keeps getting stronger during this fight. His tail's never been cut."

(AN6)

Gohan tossed the Senzu Bean Bag to Trunks before using Instant Transmission once more to confront Cell on the battlefield.

Cell's anger returned at seeing Gohan's power destroying his kid Cells in seconds.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you wanted to fight me at my best. Let's see how you handle a Super Saiyan 2," said Gohan, wanting to finish this as soon as he could, after initiating his plan that is.

"Fine then, let's get started," said Cell.

Gohan made the first move by charging directly at cell. Cell made for a counter swipe, but Gohan used his newfound speed to move out of the way, leaving behind an after image to fly through cell. Cell flew up, with Gohan counterattacking, but Cell used after image as well.

Gohan turned to where Cell reappeared and began smirking.

"If that's all you got Cell, then I should kill you right now," said Gohan, knowing that he had to push the right buttons for his plan to work.

"I'll kill you, boy!" said Cell, charging in for his next assault.

Gohan was quick to counter him move for move, but was able to get in an extra hit every five punches Cell launched at him. So, after about thirty exchanges of this, Cell looked like a punching bag that's been used several times over. Gohan quickly increased his speed and continued to pummel Cell across the skies of the desert arena. He charged up a Ki Blast at close range and sent him to the ground.

Cell quickly recovered and sped up to the sky while Gohan landed softly on the ground. Cell began charging a stronger Kamehameha Wave than ever before.

"KA! ME! HA! ME _**HA!!**_" shouted Cell, releasing the wave.

As it closed in on Gohan, he smirked and repeated Cells' phrase back at him.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! **HA!**" shouted Gohan, getting into position at the second 'me' and releasing the blast on 'HA'.

With a tremendous force, Gohan's Kamehameha Waved, despite being smaller in size, was more than powerful enough to send Cell's Kamehameha Wave right back at him, destroying over half his body.

As the smoke cleared, everyone could see the damage that was inflicted.

"GOHAN!" shouted Goku, "END THIS NOW!! IF THIS HAPPENED LAST TIME THEN CHANGE IT NOW!!"

Gohan was still and quiet.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??" demanded his father.

"The right time, father," replied Gohan finally, "He's almost in position for my plan to work. I just have to wait for the right moment."

Cell took only a few seconds before he started to regenerate. His power recovered with his healed state, but it didn't matter. Cell was beyond ticked at the brat for doing this to him and muscle-maxed out in an attempt to stop him by power alone.

Gohan smirked as Cell landed in front of him.

"You miserable little half-breed! I am the Perfect Being! You are a mere insect to me!" declared Cell.

"Now who's making Trunks's mistake," said Gohan, as he focused his power into his right fist and punched Cell in the gut, but the pain it inflicted went right to the core of Cell's body. Cell's pain was enough for him to cough out Android 18 and return to his second stage.

'That's it,' thought Gohan with a smirk, returning his tail back around his waist, 'Krillin better thank me for this.'

Gohan then proceeded to beating the tar and feathers out of the Imperfect Cell as he sent Cell flying around the desert floor. Gohan walked towards the fearful Cell, before he remembered his final technique, planetary explosion. Gohan's eyes widened as he realized that he had wasted a second too long in trying to get 17 out of Cell as well.

"You've played around with me for too long," gloated Cell, "And thus gave me more than enough time to reveal my final technique. I shall blow myself up and the planet I happen to be on."

'Not again,' thought Gohan, falling to his knees, 'I tried to rescue 17 and failed. I had forgotten how much control I'm supposed to have over this form.'

* * *

Goku realized that this was when he stepped in to save his son. He was ready to die anyways and before he did so, he turned around to say goodbye to his friends before using instant transmission to appear in front of Gohan.

* * *

Gohan's eyes widened even further when he saw his dad appear before him.

"Gohan, I'm proud of you," said Goku, "You've pushed yourself to the limit and saved the life that 16 loved. Not Eighteen, but Earth itself. I knew from the moment I saw Cell ten days ago that it would come to this. I have no regrets with what I'm about to do. Please don't stop me."

Gohan couldn't move even if Gohan2 let him, as he was too frozen by the way things turned out. It was no different than before. All the power, all the training, everything that was changed before couldn't change things now.

"Goodbye, dad," said Gohan, tears flowing, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too son," said Goku, "But remember, I'm always with you, in your heart."

Goku then used Instant Transmission to transport Cell and himself to King Kai's Planet.

* * *

King Kai was certainly surprised when Goku and Cell showed up on his planet.

"GOKU!!" exclaimed King Kai, "Are you out of your Saiyan mind!?"

"Sorry, King Kai, but this was the first place I could think of," replied Goku.

"I wouldn't've minded if you called first," said King Kai, before Cell, and the North Kai planet was destroyed, breaking the seal of Bojack and his minions.

* * *

Back at the Son House, Chi Chi felt her heart shatter as she felt Goku's life force leave this world. She fainted back into her dad's arms, unconscious until Gohan returned.

* * *

Back in the desert, Gohan let his Super Saiyan 2 form die back down into his Super Saiyan form. He was exhausted from the adrenaline rush that flowed through his veins as a Super Saiyan 2.

"I let it happen again," said Gohan, tears still streaming down his face.

Piccolo sighed as he walked towards Gohan and instantly pounded Gohan on the head. This was enough for Gohan to stop his tears and looked towards his friend and mentor.

"Gohan," said Piccolo, "Goku made that decision himself. There was nothing you could've done, despite what you may think otherwise."

"But…" started Gohan.

"But nothing," countered Piccolo, "Don't let yourself fall into that hole of darkness again, not after all we've worked for. Goku would've wanted you to live, grow stronger, and continue to protect the Earth as he's done for so many years."

Gohan took a few deep breaths, trying to take in everything Piccolo had said. After a few moments Gohan began to realize that Piccolo was right. Goku would have wanted him to get over his loss and become stronger to protect Goku's friends and the people of Earth. He got up and walked over to where Vegeta and Krillin were arguing over Android 18.

"Vegeta," said Gohan, "That's enough. 18's my friend as well as Krillin's and I won't let you destroy her over some misguided grudge. Sure, she beat you, but that was before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Besides, without Cell, she's safe from being used to destroy this planet, including Bulma and Trunks."

Vegeta couldn't really argue with Gohan, so he just scoffed and turned away from Krillin and 18 to brood.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, an explosion of energy reappeared about 50 yards away from everyone gathered. They turned and saw Cell, in his complete form once more, laughing up a storm, as if he'd been duped by a cosmic joke that turned into his favor.

The first thing he did was killing Mirai without any interference from anyone else. This sent Vegeta into a shocked state that he never entered before.

'No way,' thought Vegeta, 'not Mirai. He can't be…'

Gohan turned back into Super Saiyan 2 with little difficulty in preparation of killing Cell twice over.

"Gohan," said Vegeta, in awe of his raw courage.

"Cell, you're worst than a monster," said Gohan, with full confidence and no cockiness, "You're a demon that's pure evil. I will make you beg for death when I'm through with you, that is IF I give you enough time to beg! If there's one thing my father taught me is that to protect life, you must give it your all no matter what the circumstances. I plan on sending you to HFIL myself."

Mirai summoned enough strength to remain alive, for now, but was bleeding enough to cough out blood.

'I won't let Cell get away with this,' thought Vegeta as he turned his sights on the monster in front of them, 'Mirai Trunks is STILL my son by blood and I won't let him die if I have anything to say about!'

Vegeta cried out to the heavens, summoning more power than he ever did before and rushed at Cell with everything he had. He turned Super Saiyan halfway into his charge and put the majority of his energy into a single blast, launching when he got 10 yards from cell. Except, Vegeta wasn't done yet. He called forth even more power and blasted Cell with everything he had. He needed retribution for what Cell did to Mirai and by HFIL he was going to get it.

But when the smoke cleared, Cell just sped behind Vegeta and knocked him to the ground hard, nearly making him pass out. Cell charged one final Ki Blast meant for Vegeta and sent it towards him. Gohan acted instinctively and super speeded towards Vegeta. He managed to protect the Saiyan Prince, but the blast dislocated his shoulder in the process.

'OW,' thought Gohan, 'I forgot how painful dislocation was.'

"I thought I told you not to make a habit of this, brat," complained Vegeta, trying to get up along with Gohan, who only had one hand to use.

(AN7)

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you die as well," said Gohan as he was finally able to stand up.

Vegeta was in too much pain from that one blow to fully stand up.

Cell landed with that annoying squeak in his footsteps (AN8). The finale of the Cell Games was coming to a close.

"Let's end this with one final showdown, Gohan," suggested Cell, getting into the Kamehameha position, "One final shot to end the Cell Games in a BANG!!"

"You want a bang?" asked Gohan, charging up his power once more, "I'll give you the BIGGEST bang of a Kamehameha Wave you'll ever see."

Since Gohan only had one working arm, he moved it into the Kamehameha position as well, ready to focus his power.

"Gohan," said Vegeta from behind him, "I'm sorry for letting the Saiyan race down."

"You stood up for your son, and that was enough," replied Gohan, revealing his tail once more, "Leave the rest to me."

'But unless I unleash all my life force in a single shot, Cell will still survive and become that much stronger,' thought Gohan, 'I guess it all comes down to this, my final Kamehameha Wave…'

'**I wouldn't say to use ALL your life force Gohan,**' interrupted Goku mentally to Gohan.

'What are you saying, dad?' replied Gohan.

'**You have more power than even **_**you**_** realize, and it's only increased since you merged with my Gohan in this timeline,**' informed Goku, '**I know that we both get stronger in the future, but it's now that I'm talking about. I've sensed that change in you ever since my brother Raditz arrived on Earth. And every time I saw you after that, I began to realize more and more the extent your powers have grown. Android 16 said to let it all go and you've yet to do that. Show the world, the universe, the TRUE power of a Super Saiyan 2!!**'

'Right dad,' finished Gohan, before returning his focus on Cell.

"Alright Cell!" said Gohan, "Let's see who's Kamehameha is stronger: You're stolen version or the Son Family's signature style."

"**KA! ME! HA! ME!**" shouted Gohan and Cell at the same time, their powers continually rising.

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**_"

Both Cell and Gohan's Kamehameha Waves collided in the middle, forcing both combatants back, along with the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta got his bearings back in time to strategically retreat to a safer location to recover his strength. He let himself return to normal state to speed up the process.

The others made it out of there as well, if only to watch the battle from afar as Gohan faced off against Cell for the final time.

* * *

Goku in Other World was watching Gohan stand up to Cell in the most devastating way possible. He could still sense that Gohan was holding back, as if waiting for something. He contacted Gohan again to find out what it was.

* * *

If it was possible, Cell focused more power into his Wave and started overpowering Gohan's. Gohan summoned more energy, if only to slow down Cell's progress. He was holding steady with keeping Cell's Wave from overpowering his without letting it all out yet.

'**Gohan! What are you waiting for? You have more than enough power to defeat Cell, so why won't you use it?**' demanded Goku's voice.

'It's not enough to beat Cell, dad,' countered Gohan, 'Unless I can completely annihilate every last one of Cell's cells, he'll just keep coming back stronger. I need to catch him so off guard that he'll never be able to summon enough power to protect even one cell of his body. I'm waiting for the right time, not before, not after.'

* * *

Vegeta stood watching Gohan stand up to Cell's Kamehameha Wave with his own. As much as he respected Gohan, he had a debt to pay and he wouldn't let his respect get in the way of his honor. He started powering up for one final assault against Cell.

* * *

Sensing Gohan's plan, and remembering how Gohan beat Cell last time, Piccolo powered up.

"Guys, if Gohan can't defeat Cell one-on-one, then we've got to distract him long enough for Gohan to target Cell directly," Piccolo said before heading out to help Gohan.

"He's right," said Krillin, "If we can get Cell's attention on us, Gohan can finish it."

Krillin powered up as well as flew off right behind Piccolo. Tien and Yamcha were quick to act in following them as well.

Piccolo and Krillin were the first to arrive and tried to blast Cell from behind, but were knocked back by Cell's Energy alone. Yamcha and Tien landed and started firing their Ki Blasts as well. Piccolo and Krillin recovered and rejoined the other two in blasting Cell.

"This is getting bothersome," said Cell, before releasing even more energy behind him sending the four warriors out of the fight once more.

Unfortunately, this left Cell completely oblivious to Vegeta's final attack.

"HERE CELL!! TAKE THIS: **FINAL FLASH!!**" shouted Vegeta, "FEEL THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!!"

Vegeta's attack hit its mark, catching Cell completely off guard, and got him to turn his attention on Vegeta.

"AND **PARISH!!**" shouted Gohan, "**ME! **_**HAAAAAAAAAA!!**_"

With the right moment arriving, Gohan pulled out all the stops, unleashing everything he could ever give, at the time, into one final burst. He started his trek towards Cell, the Wave around him making him look even more demonic like to Cell than Cell did to Gohan when he first returned.

"NO!!" shouted Cell in fear, feeling his cells being obliterated one by one, "THIS CAN'T BE!! I'M THE PERFECT CREATION!!"

"You're no creation, Cell," said Gohan, his demonic looks not disappearing in the slightest, "You're a monstrosity. One that must **DIE**!!"

Gohan's final cry completely overpowered Cell's Kamehameha Wave and extinguished every single cell left in Cell's body.

* * *

Gohan finally let al his power die, returning to normal, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone gathered around Gohan, waiting for him to wake up. He regained consciousness less than a minute later to see everyone, minus Vegeta, standing over him.

"Thanks guys," said Gohan, a smile coming to his face, "You all did great. I couldn't ask for any more out of you."

"What are you talking about, Gohan? It was you that defeated Cell," countered Yamcha.

Gohan sat up slowly, "But I wouldn't have been able to do so without everyone's help, including Vegeta's."

"I was just repaying a debt I owed," said Vegeta form his spot away from the group, "Besides, it's what he deserved for killing Mirai."

"Hey, Gohan?" asked Krillin, "You didn't hold back that power to show off, did ya?"

"I was waiting for Vegeta to get Cell's attention so I could target Cell's cells to destroy them," replied Gohan with a chuckle.

Vegeta then moved to get his son while Krillin went to get 18. Piccolo helped Gohan up and everyone made their way to Kami's, err Dende's Lookout.

* * *

After the Z-Fighters left, Hercule, Videl, and the others were recovering from what just happened.

"Hercule," said the announcer for ZTV, "What happened here? Can you explain what happened and why everyone else is now gone?"  
Hercule got nervous from being put on the spot like that, but since he was used to making up lies on the spot, he was able to recover his composure easily.

"What just happened was my beating Cell!" said Hercule, lying through his teeth to the media and his students, "Cell was all flash and show and tricks and I was getting tired of it. So I went over there and beat the stuffing out of Cell before he fell on his own bomb and exploded."

"Really?" said the others, minus Videl, in awe, "That's what happened?"

"Yeah, that's what happened!" said Hercule in a tone that quieted the group, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my daughter alone. She's been through enough today and I don't want anyone else near her until I know she's alright."

The group quickly complied with Hercule's request/demand and retreated to a safe distance, waiting on their champ. Hercule turned to his daughter and knelt down to hug her. Videl hugged her dad with all her might, not wanting him to leave her as well.

"Videl," said Hercule softly, after pulling Videl back to arm's length, "I know you saw that kid, Gohan, beat Cell, not me, but please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why?" asked Videl, "Shouldn't he be honored for saving the world?"

"Gohan, the boy you met two days ago, is apart of a group that battles threats to Earth quietly so the people won't go into a panic every other week."

"I saw Gohan's dad die, is this what he meant by saying that he understands the loss of a parent?"

"Yes. Gohan's father has been fighting threats like the Red Ribbon Army since he was a kid. He withdrew into hiding to protect his family from those that would harm them. He's Earth's unknown and unsung hero, but it has to be that way for the sake of the Earth."

"Alright," said Videl, "I won't tell anyone."

Hercule and Videl rejoined the others and headed to the nearest TV station to get the word out that Hercule had 'beaten' Cell.

* * *

As the Z-Fighters landed on Dende's Lookout, Vegeta set his son down before turning to the others.

"Inform me of everything that happens up here," he said, "I need to check on my family."  
Vegeta powered up and made his way towards Capsule Corp.

Piccolo set down Gohan in front of Dende, who healed him in a matter of seconds. Gohan opened up his eyes.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Dende," quipped Gohan, "Even if my eyes are the only thing about body that's NOT sore."

This got a chuckle out of the group for a few seconds before getting serious again.

"I'm sorry about Goku, Gohan," said Dende, "I know how much you wanted him to live."

Gohan stood up, "Don't be. He told me himself that he didn't regret his decision in the slightest. I know he's dead now, but I'm sure we'll see him again someday."

"Well, Gohan, I for one must say you've grown immensely since first arriving in this time," said Piccolo, "Understand now that things from here on out are our own making. It's up to you to protect your family now."

"That includes you too, Piccolo," replied Gohan, "You were the first one that understood me, and I never forgot it."

Meanwhile, Dende had moved to heal Android 18, who was quite surprised to find herself on Dende's Lookout.

"DENDE!" shouted Yamcha, from 50 feet away, "Watch out! She'll punch a hole straight through you!"

"I think that's enough out of you, Yamcha," said Gohan, "Eighteen's not like that anymore. There's no reason to be scared of her."

"But Gohan…" started Yamcha.

"I know that Gero punched a hole through _your_ body, but don't try to take it out on Eighteen."

"You should thank Krillin, 18," said Piccolo, "He made sure you were safe after Gohan made Cell spit you out. He never left your side until it was necessary."

Krillin blushed at 18 being told this news and tried to make an excuse out of it.

"Krillin," said a smirking Gohan, "Don't try to deny what's in your heart."

Krillin quickly moved over to his best friend's son and whapped him over the head.

"She doesn't have to know that."

"Krillin," said Tien and Yamcha in shock.

"I know she's an Android, but that shouldn't matter," replied Krillin.

"I'm not gonna fall into your arms like some princess being rescued by her prince if that's what you're expecting," said 18, "I guess what Gohan told me was wrong about you."

18 flew off over the edge of the Lookout, but keeping a close distance to overhear what's next.

"Gohan?" asked Krillin, turning with a glare to the Half-Blooded Saiyan.

"Don't mind her, she's just trying to take in her new freedom," explained Gohan, with the infamous Son Grin.

"Okay," said Piccolo, "It's time to summon the Dragon. We need to wish all of Cell's victims back to life, remember?"

"Right," said Gohan, turning to Dende with a nod.

The new Guardian of Earth went to pick up the gathered Dragonballs and returned outside. After putting them in place, Dende called out the password.

"Eternal Dragon," said Dende, "By your name, I summon you forth: SHENRON!!"

A bright glow exploded out of the Dragonballs and shaped itself in the form of a Dragon. Shenron, after months of inactiveness, was summoned once again to grant wishes.

"**CHOOSE YOUR WORDS CAREFULLY WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR WISH FOR I WILL ONLY GRANT TWO WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER!**" said Shenron to the Z-Fighters.

"Here's our first wish," said Yamcha, "Revive all the people on Earth that were killed by Cell in this Timeline!"

"**UNDERSTOOD,**" said Shenron, "**I SHALL GRANT THIS WISH!**"

Shenron's eyes glowed as revived the humans that were killed or absorbed by Cell. Unfortunately, this didn't include 16 as he was built as an Android, and thus wasn't human.

Trunks woke up from his death and joined the others at the Dragon.

"**PLEASE NAME YOUR SECOND WISH!**" said Shenron, "**TELL ME YOUR NEXT WISH AND IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER I SHALL GRANT IT!**"

"Can you use our entire second wish to revive Goku Son to this Dimension?" pleaded Yamcha.

"**UNLESS THE ONE IN QUESTION WISHES TO REJOIN YOU, I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH!**" explained Shenron.

'**Well, that leaves you guys in a pickle, huh?**' came Goku's voice as if over a loud speaker.

"Goku?" wondered Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha.

'**That's me,**' responded Goku, '**King Kai is letting me speak to you from Other World. To make it clear, I'm not coming back. Gohan is Earth's protector now. Besides, King Kai's pulled some strings so I can train here in Other World. I'll miss you guys, but I look forward to seeing you again.**'

"Goku," joked Piccolo, "Make sure that don't do anything too reckless over there."

'**Hey, Kamicolo, this IS me we're talking about,**' said Goku in mock-hurt.

"I know! That's what worries me," replied a smirking Piccolo, "And its 'Piccolo'!"

Goku's presence faded into nothing as the connection broke. The others returned their attention back to Shenron.

"**NOW THAT THAT'S SETTLED, NAME YOUR NEXT WISH THAT I CAN GRANT!**" said Shenron, his patience wearing thin.

Everyone remained quiet while thinking of a wish. Krillin then stepped forward.

"I have a wish," he said confidently.

"Go for it," said Gohan, the others agreeing with him.

"I wish for the Androids to be returned to their original human forms before Dr. Gero changed them into Androids," said Krillin.

"**THAT WISH,**" said Shenron, "** I CANNOT GRANT. TOO MUCH TIME HAS PASSED AND CHANGING THEM NOW IS BEYOND MY POWER.**"

"Aww man," said Krillin.

"Hey," said Yamcha, "That was better than any wish I could've come up with."

"Krillin," said Gohan, "There is something else that can be done about the Androids. I know you can find the right words."

"Thanks Gohan," said Krillin, knowing what to wish for now. He looked back up at Shenron before speaking, "I wish for the explosives inside of the Androids to be removed with being set off. That should work, right?"

"**I CAN GRANT THIS WISH,**" said Shenron, "**IT IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER TO DO SO!**"

"Way to go, Krillin," said Gohan, "I'm sure wherever 18 is right now, she'll come to appreciate what you've done in time."

Shenron's eyes glowed once again and Android 18 felt the bomb inside of her body being removed without a trace.

"Thank you," said Krillin.

"**NO PROBLEM,**" said Shenron, "**UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING.**"

The Dragon disappeared and the Dragonballs returned to the Earth for the next year. Soon 18 made her presence known again.

"I didn't ask for your help, Krillin," said 18, "Nor did you think of asking me if I wanted it."

Krillin got downhearted listening to his concern being shot down like it was nothing.

She turned around to hide her small blush, "But still," she continued, getting Krillin's attention once more, "It was nice of you to do that for me and my brother. I'm sure 17 will thank you, even if he won't ever say it."

"Wait, Brother?" said Krillin, totally shocked by this news.

"Yeah, 17 and I are fraternal twins, not a couple, just so you know" replied 18, looking back on Krillin one more time, "I'm pretty sure we'll meet again. Someday…"

And with that, 18 really made her way off of Dende's lookout and went on a search for her brother. There was a LOT to tell him.

* * *

After everything calmed down on the lookout, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, and Gohan decided to head back home. Piccolo decided to remain on Dende's Lookout. Tien was going away on a training journey with Chiaotzu in a few months, but he promised that they would be there if they were needed.

* * *

Gohan arrived home in the evening. When he first went in, he saw his mom unconscious and immediately went to her. When she opened her eyes, she hugged her son, not wanting to let go in fear of losing him too. Gohan comforted his mom, telling her that he wasn't planning on leaving for a long time.

After calming Chi Chi down, she was relatively okay with the news of Goku's death, but it would take awhile for her heart to hear. They had a quiet dinner and spent the rest of the evening with each other before heading off to bed. Gohan told them that Mirai was going to leave tomorrow, so they would have to make a trip to Capsule Corp. in the morning.

* * *

The next morning at Capsule Corp., everyone was gathered to see Mirai off to the future, even Gohan2 made an appearance, saying goodbye as well. With all the training he had in the past would be greatly benefited in his time. Mirai turned to his father, who smiled at him and gave him a hand sign, showing that he had come to terms with his son from the future. Mirai returned the symbol with a smile as well, before getting in his time machine and returned to the future.

Soon enough, everyone started making their way back to their house, promising to keep in touch.

* * *

As the days since the Cell Games came to a close moved along, things were relatively peaceful. Gohan was given a few weeks off of actually studying while he recovered from what happened as well.

* * *

Vegeta was watching from afar as he watch his son Trunks take his first steps. He smiled as he began to understand why Goku was so carefree; it was the little things in life that make it worth living. His smile turned into a smirk as Bulma joked around asking Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. It would take some time before Trunks would turn into a Super Saiyan, but he didn't doubt his boy one bit. He had seen it with his own eyes how powerful his son would become.

* * *

As the month was winding down, Gohan got back to studying, but of a different sort. Sure he would still learn from the textbooks, but he would also be given time in the day to train. Chi Chi wanted a smart son, but she wasn't gonna let him sacrifice his Saiyan heritage on the way. She would let him set his own destiny from now on.

* * *

Soon, two months had passed since the Cell Games, and Hercule was told that he would be a special guest fighter in the upcoming Galactic Martial Arts Tournament. When news reached the Son House, Gohan smirked as he remembered Bojack's attempt at destroying Earth through the Tournament.

"Hey mom?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, Gohan," replied Chi Chi.

"Would it be possible if I entered the Galactic Martial Arts Tournament?"

"I don't see why not," replied Chi Chi, "I heard from Bulma that Mirai has returned here for a visit. She even said that he said that he had defeated Cell and the Androids from the future."

"Good," said Gohan, "I'm sure the others will be there as well. Let's make a day trip out of it."

"Alright. We'll head to Capsule Corp. to pick up Bulma, Trunks, and Mirai."

* * *

It wasn't just Mirai that was participating, but Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were fighting as well. As they headed for the rings, Chi Chi and Bulma, who was carrying 1-year-old Trunks, headed to their seats to watch the Z-Fighters, particularly their sons, in action.

Soon the Preliminaries were on their way and each Z-Fighter was handling their opponents easily and soon they, along with a few other fighters, made their way to the finals.

* * *

While the battles were going on, Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting together to watch their sons in action. Chi Chi then brought up an important question.

"What about Vegeta?" asked Chi Chi, "Didn't he want to enter as well?"

"Oh please," said Bulma, "Vegeta isn't going to enter a boring martial arts tournament where the only challenge is Gohan and Mirai. He's actually cut back on training, not that I'm complaining. He's actually spending more time with Trunks and me at home, which I wouldn't trade for the world."

"I wish Goku could be here to see HIS second son being born," said Chi Chi, "The little guy's due in about 7 months. I hope you can make it."

"Of course I'll make it," said Bulma, "I'm not gonna skip out on a crucial point in one of my best friend's lives."

"Thanks," said Chi Chi.

"Hey, no problem," finished Bulma as they returned their attention to the fights to see who else made it to the finals.

* * *

Videl was watching the Galactic Tournament from home, smiling as she saw the fighters from the Cell Games participating for the fun of it. Hercule, her dad, explained that these guys liked to spar every once in awhile and the Martial Arts Tournament gave a great excuse to do so. She was sad that Gohan didn't participate, she would've been happy to see her new blond friend fight as well.

(AN9)

She continued to watch, hoping that the fights would get more interesting in the next round.

* * *

As the preliminaries were drawing to a close, the fighters were announced, as the last competitors were defeated. Gohan, Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Duskoi, Budo, and Sky Dragon qualified for the next round.

Hercule was doing his best to keep in character as he mentally prepared himself for how he would next help Gohan and the others in the finals.

* * *

Gohan defeated Budo in one shot; Piccolo forfeited to Krillin, stating that he would return when the action picked up; Trunks battled Tien and won, though putting on a show in doing so; And Duskoi managed to defeat Sky Dragon.

* * *

Vegeta turned off the TV with a sigh. While he hadn't given up on training totally, he was using some of the time he wasn't training to spend time with his family. Almost losing Mirai once was enough to make him realize that he needed to spend time with the family he had found, so he would know whom to protect when he was fighting.

* * *

As the finalists were getting prepared to head to the battle zone to face their opponents, Gohan felt a chill descend through the air. He knew he would have to be careful when he faced his opponent. He smirked as he awaited the countdown that would take him to his next challenge.

* * *

Krillin and Duskoi were taken down quickly by Zangya and Bido respectively and Krillin was taken captive to Bojack. Mirai manage to kill Kugo, knowing he had no other choice, before being beaten by Bojack.

* * *

Vegeta felt a chill enter the room he was in and turned his attention to the sword owned by Mirai.

"I hope I can get there in time," said Vegeta, as he got up, grabbed the sword and flew off toward Battle Island 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan was having his own problems handling Bujin.

"Ya'know," taunted Gohan, "Coming to Earth was a BIG mistake for your master, Bojack. He's just begging to sign a death wish, which I'll be happy to fulfill for him."

"I wouldn't take us so lightly, as our strength is far stronger than you think," replied Bujin.

"Show me this power, I'm pretty sure that I can handle it."

Gohan managed to battle Bujin to a draw before noticing his friends in danger. He flew off in the general direction of his friends' weakened Ki Signatures. When he found them, he landed and rushed over immediately to their side.

"Come on guys," said Gohan, "Don't tell me you let yourselves get defeated by these guys."

"Ah, at last, some 'conscious' company," said Bojack, letting his presence be known, "I'm so happy that you're here. It's been too long since I've snapped someone's neck."  
Gohan's eyes hardened as he fixed a glare on Bojack.

"You might just be a challenge for me," said Gohan, smirking a bit.

Tien and Yamcha dropped in and demanded that they tell them who they are. They answered, more particularly in praising Bojack as the number one fighter in the universe.

"Master Bojack has no equal," boasted Bido, the fighter that had taken out Duskoi.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those that thought otherwise," added Zangya.

"Master is not known for his patience, so it would be wise to stand down and die swiftly so you won't have to suffer," finished Bujin.

"Well, not to disagree with you, but Bojack having no equal must mean I'm stronger than him," said Gohan, his smirk growing a bit.

(AN10)

Tien and Yamcha were the first to move into the battle, but couldn't handle Bojack's henchmen and were quickly defeated.

Gohan took one look at each of his defeated friends before transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Well," said Gohan, "Shall we dance?"

Gohan, using his super speed, attacked Bujin first, before taking on the other two. As all three of them attack Gohan, they forced him into another battle zone. Gohan was quick to raise the stakes and hold his own against all three of them, before getting caught off guard by Bido's Ki Blast. He struggled to get up only to be blasted back by a triple Ki Blast. He summoned his power to block the next attacks, but the stress forced him out of Super Saiyan. Bojack attacked him with his own Ki Blast, sending Gohan across town. Piccolo's well-timed Special Beam Cannon deflected Bojack's next Ki Blast from killing Gohan.

"About time," said Gohan, "I was wondering when you'd find the action."

"Sorry about that," replied Piccolo, taking off his weighted clothing, "I had to find the right dome before interfering. Let's heat things up."

Piccolo powered up and charged directly at Bojack and their battle ensued, but soon Bojack was able to even overpower the Super Namek. Before Bojack could finish Piccolo off, a recovered Mirai stepped in, Super Saiyan again, and blocked his path. Mirai tried his hand at blasting Bojack, but was unsuccessful. He tried charging Bojack, but got trapped in an energy-absorbing field by Bujin, forcing him out of Super Saiyan form. Bido sent a makeshift spear at him, only for it to be deflected by a precise sword throw by Vegeta.

"I thought I told you, boy," said Vegeta, powering up to Super Saiyan, "Don't get in over your head unless you know what you're doing. I'll take over from here."

(AN11)

Vegeta turned his attention to Bojack.

"So, you're Bojack," said Vegeta, "I've heard about you from Frieza. Let's see if you live up to your reputation."

(AN12)

Soon, Vegeta began battling Bojack himself, giving time for Gohan to get Piccolo to a safe spot.

"Gohan," said Piccolo, "I'm out of this fight, but you need to finish it. Don't make a repeat of the Cell Games."

"I understand."

Meanwhile, Mirai was trying to help Vegeta out, but Vegeta wasn't taking all too kindly.

"I can handle myself, Mirai," said Vegeta, "Keep Bojack's goons busy if you need something to do."

Soon, Mirai and Vegeta were getting overwhelmed. Gohan tried to help them, but Bido stood in his way, forcing Gohan to battle him instead.

* * *

Hercule, although nervous as HFIL, put on a calm face as he prepared to head to the battle zone to help out. He only hoped that the trajectory would be the same.

* * *

Upon seeing Mirai knocked out of Super Saiyan again, Gohan charged at Bojack himself, turning Super Saiyan again, only to be thrown back easily. He recovered quickly and began trading blows with Bojack. He managed to keep a good distance from Bojack and prepared his next attack when he got captured in a three-way energy-absorbing field. He felt his energy being sapped away as he continued to struggle until he fell out of Super Saiyan once more. He did his best not to show pain while being pummeled by Bojack until Hercule came flying in, breaking the field around Gohan before bouncing off the walls of the other buildings. Gohan quickly looked up at the capsule to see it explode and Hercule falling to the ground. He used his Instant Transmission to save Hercule from hitting the ground.

"Hercule," said Gohan, "Thanks, but I've got to end this on my own. So find someplace safe to watch me take these goons out."

"I won't argue with you there, Gohan," said Hercule, before racing off to find a good place to hide.

Gohan returned his attention to Bojack's crew as he returned to face them himself.

"That had better not been your Calvary, boy, otherwise you need some serious help," gloated Bojack.

"He did enough," said Gohan, "Now, I'm the one you'll have to face."

Gohan powered up and began taking on all four of them. He split with Gohan2, who also turned Super Saiyan, to make it 4-on-2. But, even with Gohan2's help, Bojack's crew forced Gohan2 back into Gohan and made him return to normal state once again.

'I'm tired of going back and forth between normal and Super Saiyan so much,' thought Gohan, 'I think it's time for these guys to see what their dealing with.'

Unfortunately, before Gohan could act, Bojack began crushing his ribcage, sending enormous pain throughout his body. Gohan fought for consciousness for as long as he could until he couldn't hold it any longer. He then felt Goku's Ki Signature enter this world once more, attacking Bojack directly, and caught Gohan as he lowered them down to the ground.

'**Gohan,**' said Goku, '**I thought I told you to stop holding back when protecting the life we hold so precious. Remember 16, Gohan, do it for him, for me, and for our friends.**'

"Thanks father," said Gohan, "I won't let you down, not again."

'**I know,**' finished Goku, before returning to Other World.

"Goku?" wondered Bojack as he recovered from the Saiyan's punch.

Gohan got back up, tapping into his hidden power once again, and stood up.

"Thank you father," said Gohan, "You came back once more when I needed you. Now it's my turn. Our family and friends need us and I'm not going to let them down. That I promise you, Goku."

Gohan then transformed into a Super Saiyan once more, before crying out, accessing his full power once more and ascending to a Super Saiyan 2.

He turned around to see Bojack and his crew giving shocked faces. He smirked once more.

"You did it now," said Gohan, "You've gone too far and I'm not going to stand by any longer and let you get away with it. You've officially ticked me off and I'm someone who shouldn't be ticked off. Also, you forgot one other thing."

"What's that?" questioned Bojack.

"I'm Gohan Son, son of Goku Son," announced Gohan, "Goku is my father, so that makes me MY FATHER'S **SON!!**"

Gohan released a powerful surge of energy, sending fear to the crowds in the stands, including Chi Chi, Bulma, and Trunks. Gohan walked slowly towards Bojack.

"Bido, Bujin," commanded Bojack.

Bido and Bujin got on either side of Gohan and wrapped another field around Gohan; however, to Gohan, it felt like mosquito bites, annoying more than painful. Gohan just sent out another wave of Ki, breaking the connection. Gohan took a few more steps forward before stopping and releasing a larger Ki wave, effectively obliterating the field of its use. Moving at super speed, he quickly killed Bido, then Bujin, sending them into HFIL. He turned to Bojack and made his way towards him and Zangya.

Sensing Zangya's fear, Bojack sped behind her and blasted her to HFIL with his Ki Blast continuing towards Gohan, hoping to catch him off guard. Gohan saw this and quickly dodged the blast before landing before facing a large Ki Blast from Bojack.

He let the blast explode around him, not affecting him in the slightest, ticking Bojack off. In a blind fury, Bojack charged at Gohan, only to be punched through the stomach by the Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan knew that wasn't going to be enough to defeat Bojack, and so focused his energy into a Kamehameha Wave.

"Any last words before you die?" asked Bojack, coughing up blood before summoning his energy for one final attack.

"Yeah," said Gohan, getting into the Kamehameha Wave stance, "I do believe I have one word to say before _you_ die.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!**"

In the ensuing explosion, both Bojack and Gohan charged at each other, but where as Gohan was able to dodge Bojack's attack, Bojack wasn't so lucky and was killed instantly and being sent to HFIL by King Yemma, brother to King Kai of the North Quadrant.

After everything died down, Gohan returned to his normal state, smiled, and promptly fell on his back, wanting to rest for at least a week.

* * *

The next day at a nearby hospital, Krillin, Gohan, and Mirai were resting in bed, being watched over by Chi Chi and Bulma so they won't try and sneak out.

"I don't believe it," said Krillin, "Hercule makes front page while we sit in a hospital."

"Hey, all things aside, Hercule did save me. If he hadn't of done that, Bojack would've won," replied Gohan.

"Yeah, when it comes to freak accidents," said Oolong, who was visiting along with Puar, "Hercule's a pro."

Gohan gave one final 'thank you' to his dad for being there for him, even when he wasn't right there next to him.

Then Oolong mentioned being as big as Hercule, if he had a big enough wig, which spiraled into a good laughter from the room about what's real and what's fake about Hercule.

Meanwhile, Piccolo and Vegeta were on the roof, not wanting to deal with the hospital personal, healing on their own paces.

* * *

Gohan, after resting for another week at the Son House, received an invite from Baba, sister to Roshi. The invite asked him to bring Vegeta and one other friend of his choosing to visit her at her house. Wondering what was up, he told his mom that Baba invited him for a visit and headed towards Satan City.

* * *

When Gohan landed outside of Satan City, he went Super Saiyan before making his way through the city to the Satan Manor. Upon arrival, he told the doorman that he was there to see Videl. Hercule happened to be passing by and told the doorman to allow Gohan inside.

"So, Gohan," says the Known World Champ, "How have you been? I have seen you since that incident with Bojack last week."

"I like to keep to myself or hang out with the other Z-Fighters mostly, just trying to stay out of the public eye," responded Gohan.

"Any particular reason you're a Super Saiyan right now?"

"Well, I haven't exactly greeted Videl in my normal state in this Timeline, so I'm trying not to freak her out too much," said Gohan, before sighing, "There's just so much I want to tell her, but can't. At least I can try to inform Videl little by little over the next 7 years rather than having her dive in cold turkey."

"I'll admit that's a good strategy, as Videl is still a bit young for all that information; however, she does know about me and what I've told her about the future. I didn't mention anything about you guys being married or anything, just simple stuff, like telling her about your family and friends, mainly. She knows about Yamcha and Tien the most, since there isn't too much to hide about their backgrounds."

"I see," said Gohan, as they approached Videl's room, "Well, I got an invite from Baba and I decided to take Videl there to meet her. Vegeta's joining us, on account of Baba asking me to bring him along as well."

Hercule knocked on his daughter's door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" came Videl's voice from the other side.

"Videl, sweetie," said Hercule, "It's me, and Gohan's here to visit you."

The door opened to reveal Videl. She was dressed in her martial arts Gi, preparing for her workout that day.

"Hey Gohan," said Videl, "I didn't see you participate in the Galactic Tournament and I was worried, but then I saw you take on those creepy Space Aliens after the other fighters were taken down and defeated them all. I can't believe someone would want to wreck a Tournament like that."

"Well," said Gohan, sweatdropping at the fact that Videl had yet to see him out of Super Saiyan form, "I was there, I was just waiting for those Aliens to make their move before I stepped in. I'm kind of a watcher that way. Not interfering unless it's necessary."

Videl chuckled at that, "So, what do I owe this visit?"

"Actually, there's someone I'd like you to meet," replied Gohan, "She's an old friend of my dad's and Master Roshi's sister. Her name's Baba and she asked me to bring two friends along to visit her."

"Really?" said Videl, her eyes beginning to shine at the prospect of meeting someone like Baba, who held fame in the world as a Witch who could use her Crystal Ball to help people.

"Yeah, but we gotta leave soon, otherwise we won't be able to stay long."

"Okay," said Videl, "Just let me change."

"Actually," cut off Gohan, "I think Baba prefers visitors in fighting Gi, so you're perfect they way you are."

Gohan mentally kicked himself while blushing at that last statement.

'Wow, Gohan,' said Gohan2 from within Gohan, 'You're moving fast.'

'Shut up,' replied Gohan.

Videl, who was oblivious to the blush, went back inside her room to put on her shoes that matched the Gi she was wearing before returning to her door.

"Let's go," said Gohan, shrugging a shoulder for her to hold onto.

Videl, although hesitant, grabbed onto Gohan's shoulder before Gohan used Instant Transmission to teleport them to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs was watering the plants outside the building when Gohan popped in with a new friend of his, as far as she knew.

"Oh, hi Gohan," greeted Bulma's mother, "How are you doing today? Who's your friend?"

"I'm doing fine. This is Videl, Mrs. Briefs," replied Gohan, "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"Why yes," responded Mrs. Briefs, "I think he was watching over Trunks while Bulma's working on a project with her father. He's in Trunks room, I think."

"Thanks," said Gohan, heading inside with Videl behind him.

"I didn't know you knew the family that owned Capsule Corp., Gohan," said Videl.

"Well, my dad knew Bulma since she was about 16, so he and Bulma have been friends for many years," replied Gohan as they headed up to Trunks's room.

When they got there, Vegeta opened the door, as if he was waiting on them.

"Gohan, what're you doing here? Our next spar isn't until Saturday," greeted Vegeta, before turning his attention to Videl, "Greetings, I'm Vegeta. Who might you be?"

(AN13)

"I'm Videl Satan," replied Videl, "Gohan's friend."

"Nice to meet you," said Vegeta with a small smile on his face, something that Gohan was still getting used to, "So, what's up, Gohan?"

"Well, I've been asked to take you to Baba's place," informed Gohan, "She wants to see us for some reason."

"Alright," replied Vegeta, "Just let me tell Bulma where we're heading and we'll be off."

Vegeta made to move down the hall before turning back, "Oh, do you mind packing Trunks's bag? Bulma will lock me out of the GR for a month if I left our son here."

While Vegeta went to inform Bulma where he was heading, with Trunks, Gohan and Videl packed Trunks's baby bag for travel and were ready with Trunks by the time Vegeta returned. Videl and Vegeta each grabbed a shoulder and Gohan used Instant Transmission to transport all four of them to Baba's place.

* * *

Baba was waiting for her guests to arrive while her 'other' guests were enjoying her hospitality. She went to the store merely hours before picking up her 'other' visitors to make sure she had enough food for the day they were visiting.

All three of her 'other' visitors perked up when they felt the energy signatures of Baba's invited guests and together, they headed out to greet them.

* * *

When Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, and Trunks arrived at Baba's place, it wasn't long before Baba floated out on her crystal ball to greet them.

"Why, hello friends. So glad that you could make it here," greeted Baba, before noticing Videl, "It's so nice to meet new friends, dear. My name is Baba, what's your name?"

"I'm Videl Satan," replied Videl, giving a short bow to Baba, "It's an honor to meet you, Baba. I've always wanted to meet you in person."

"Well, I'm glad we got to meet now," said Baba, before turning towards the other two, "I've pulled some strings to set aside this day so you two can meet some very important people."

At this introduction, Baba's 'other' guests walked out into the light, surprising all three of the living visitors, but none more so than the Prince of Saiyans.

"Father, Bardock?" said Vegeta, in shock and amazement.

"Hello, son," said King Vegeta, Vegeta's father and former king of the Saiyan race, "It's been too long since I've seen you. You've grown strong, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, father," replied Vegeta, actually getting a bit teary-eyed, before wiping them away quickly.

"Why hello Gohan," greeted Gohan Son, adoptive Grandfather of Goku Son, "I'm so glad to meet you in person after all these years."

"Great-Grandpa Gohan?" asked Gohan, fearing that this wasn't real, "I thought I'd never meet you until I got to Other World."

"Times change," said the Elder Gohan, "I see you've grown strong, just like your father."

"Speaking of his father," interrupted Bardock, "I'm Kakarot's father, Gohan, and that makes me your grandfather. I'm glad to meet you as well."

Gohan exchanged handshakes with Elder Gohan and Bardock, before giving a short bow to King Vegeta, who returned it with the same respect. Gohan then noticed Videl looking on confused in the back, so he turned to Baba.

"Do you mind explaining things to Videl, Baba?" asked Gohan, "I think she's a bit overwhelmed right now."

"Of course," said Baba, before floating over to Videl to explain a simplified version about the otherworld.

"So," said Vegeta, who had taken Trunks from Gohan for the time being, "I suspect this isn't just a friendly visit, father, you were never one for just family time."

"You guessed it," said Bardock, "Vegeta and I decided to see how strong our sons have become since living on Earth, but since Kakarot's dead, I think Gohan would have to do."

"So, I guess that leaves me and Miss Videl to fight," said Elder Gohan, "I'm sure she'll put up a good fight."

"Well, I AM the Junior Martial Arts Champion," said Videl, who joined the group with Baba, "If I can't give you a challenge, Gohan, then I need to do some more training."

Elder Gohan chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, as good as it is getting to know one another," said Baba, "King Vegeta, Bardock, and Gohan only have about 5 more hours before I must take them back to Other World. So I suggest we get started with this 'mini-tournament' let's say."

The others agreed and Videl and the Elder Gohan stepped up onto the arena.

"Good luck Videl," cheered Gohan, "Same to you, Great Grandpa."

Both fighters nodded as they settle into their stance. Baba rang a gong and Videl and Elder Gohan started their match.

Videl moved first and charged her opponent, who dodged out of the way and sent a counter-strike. Videl blocked it and brought her left leg up for a kick. Elder Gohan jumped out of the way and moved to the other side of the ring. Videl regained her footing, took a deep breath, and charged again. Gohan was quick to block Videl's attacks. Gohan started attacking back, but Videl started blocking Elder Gohan's attacks as well. Both fighters moved around the arena while trying to find an advantage. Gohan soon found one and dodged one of Videl's punches and swept her legs with a low sliding kick. Videl used her hands to prevent from hitting the floor and brought up her legs in an attempt to kick Gohan while she cartwheeled. Gohan moved back away from the kicks and caught one of her legs as she brought the other one down. She twisted her body to pull off a roundhouse kick and caused Gohan to let her leg go. She jumped back to a safer distance to recover her breath.

"Not bad, Videl," praised Elder Gohan, "You have much natural talent that will go far. I've seen enough, so I'll forfeit."

Videl was put off by this sudden surrender, but didn't question it as she stepped down to join Gohan, who was holding Trunks again as King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta stepped up onto the arena.

"It's about time I tested your strength for myself, son," said King Vegeta.

"Know this, father," replied Prince Vegeta, "I've become stronger than even Frieza, so don't think this will be easy."

"You think that just because I'm a King, I haven't been training myself?"

"Well, let's see who's the stronger of the Royal Family of the Saiyan Race!"

Both King and Prince of the Saiyan Race powered up for their battle before charging at each other to begin their fight.

* * *

While Goku's Father, Adoptive Grandfather, and King Vegeta were visiting Earth, Goku was participating in the Other World Martial Arts Tournament where he met Pikkon, the other Kais, and basically making friends with many fighters from all quadrants.

(AN14)

* * *

Both father and son Vegeta were battling like wild animals over the last piece of meat. Videl could hardly keep up with their speeds while Bardock, both Gohans, and Baba followed them with ease. Soon Prince Vegeta gained an advantage when he super speeded behind his father and kicked him into the air.

"HEY POPS!" said Prince Vegeta, "Take this: GALICK GUN!!"

Prince Vegeta charged his family's signature technique and launched it at his father. King Vegeta was able to recover before the Galick Gun hit.

"Not hungry son," replied King Vegeta, smirking, "Why don't you try it? GALICK GUN!!"

King Vegeta fired his own Galick Gun at his son's. They collided in mid-air and caused a great explosion. King Vegeta landed on the arena and charged at his son. Prince Vegeta saw this and moved into a defense stance. They soon started trading blows to each other before Prince Vegeta used the After Image Technique to retreat back into the air.

"Try out my new technique, Father!" shouted Prince Vegeta, charging his Energy, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!"

King Vegeta saw this attack and powered up his energy before sending a beam of energy right at it. Like the attack suggested, a HUGE explosion occurred and Prince Vegeta landed back on the arena.

"Not too bad Father," said Prince Vegeta, smirking, "Time's certainly made you stronger since your last encounter with Frieza. Let's see how you handle this?"

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan before focusing his energy into another attack.

"FINAL FLASH!!" shouted Prince Vegeta, unleashed his attack on his father.

King Vegeta just smirked, before turning Super Saiyan himself, surprising the group at large, minus Bardock and Elder Gohan. He then surprised them further by releasing his own 'Final Flash'. An enormous explosion ensued.

When the smoke cleared, both King and Prince of the Saiyan race were back to normal, looking exhausted.

"You've certainly grown strong enough to earn my respect, my son," said King Vegeta, who looked a bit more winded than Prince Vegeta.

"Don't sell yourself short, Father," replied Prince Vegeta, who was breathing heavily as well, "I certainly didn't expect this much improvement from you."

"Good match to both of you," said Baba, who looked quite excited at the powers displayed before her, "Now, unfortunately, you must get down so our last two competitors can have their round."

Both Vegetas jumped down off the arena and allowed Gohan and Bardock to enter the ring, after giving Trunks back to Prince Vegeta.

"So, grandfather?" asked Gohan, "Just to be clear, you can transform as well, right?"

"I don't think we need to warm up if you're already starting out like that," replied Bardock, turning Super Saiyan as well, looking strikingly like his son as a Super Saiyan, "Show me your best!"

Bardock then disappeared in super speed, forcing Gohan to already move at super speeds to counter his grandfather's initial attack. Gohan immediately moved the battle to the air and Bardock was happy to comply by following him up there. Soon they started exchanging a fury of Ki Blasts, canceling each other out before moving to physical attacks again. Gohan moved to the defensive to lure Bardock into a false sense of security before using Instant Transmission to get behind him and blast him in the back with a Masenko HA!

Bardock recovered before hitting the ground and, after lightly touching the arena, flew back up in the air at super speeds, catching Gohan off guard. Bardock took the advantage and pummeled his grandson across the sky, before Gohan smirked and disappeared in an after image. Bardock turned around to see two Gohan's, both Super Saiyans.

"Looks like you've gotten some tricks your father hasn't," commented Bardock, before powering up further to defend against the two Gohans. Gohan and Gohan2 started moving around at super speeds, one moving in with a few quick strikes before moving back out and letting the other go in for a few attacks, before leaving and repeating the cycle. Bardock took the split second brake between attacks to pulse out an energy burst, knocking both Gohans flying down to the ground. Gohan2 quickly remerged with Gohan and Gohan recovered before hitting the ground. He landed back on the arena, as did Bardock.

"I think it's time to show a technique I've learned, in a similar manner King Vegeta learned a new trick," said Bardock smirking, before moving into a familiar position.

Gohan's eyes widened for a second before narrowing again.

"Why is it that I've started using Kamehameha in every fight since the Cell games?" pondered Gohan, moving into the stance as well.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" started Gohan and Bardock, before disappearing.

"_**HAAAAAA!!**_" came the Super Saiyans' voices from about a mile up. The crowd looked up as a HUGE explosion ensued. When the smoke cleared, Bardock and Gohan were exchanging blows before they both crashed on the arena. When the smoked cleared from the impact, Gohan and Bardock were separated: Bardock falling out of Super Saiyan while Gohan2 prevented Gohan from doing the same. Videl jumped up onto the stage and ran to her blonde friend.

"You alright, Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Yeah," said Gohan2, in pain, allowing Gohan to recover before taking over, "I think I might have pulled something though. I haven't had a fight like that since Cell."

"Well," said Bardock, getting up slowly as well, "Not for nothing, but even in a 'dead' body, I shouldn't be hurting this much. You put more into that fight than you intended, didn't you?"

"I guess so," said Gohan, who could handle the pain now, "I'll have to do better at that during spars."

"Well," said Baba, "I'd say this was a constructive day, wouldn't you guys?"  
The Saiyans nodded while Videl and Elder Gohan agreed verbally. The Saiyans were able to experience a family reunion and get a good spar out of it; Elder Gohan was able to meet his Great Grandson; and Videl learned more about Gohan.

* * *

Soon, after King Vegeta, Bardock, and Elder Gohan returned to Other World, Gohan returned Vegeta and Trunks back to Capsule Corp and Videl back to the Satan Manor. After Gohan left using Instant Transmission, Videl went inside and told her father all about her adventure. Hercule was proud that his daughter got praised from one of the Great Martial Arts Masters of old. After dinner, they spent the next few hours together, watching a movie of Videl's choice before going to bed.

* * *

Gohan reappeared at his front door, before collapsing out of Super Saiyan. It was a long day and he needed some rest while he could get it. He got up and headed inside, joined his mother and Grandpa Ox King for dinner before heading upstairs for some well deserved rest.

* * *

A few months passed without much action for Gohan, except for the occasional spar with Vegeta and Piccolo. Chi Chi began developing strange cravings that came with her pregnancy and Gohan often found himself making weekly trips to and from the store just to satisfy her cravings. Gohan would head out to Satan Manor about once a week to hang out with Videl and basically spend time with her, all the while holding himself back from going too far or acting too strangely around her.

Soon it came time for Chi Chi to have the baby and Gohan quickly called the others before calling the Hospital to let them know a pregnant woman was ready to deliver.

* * *

When Bulma got off the phone, she called out to Vegeta and told him the news. Vegeta went to get Trunks's bag ready before heading out with his family to the hospital the Son Family was at.

* * *

Hercule Satan hung up the phone with a happy smile on his face. He asked a servant to get a Limo ready while he got his daughter. Soon, the World Champ and his daughter, the Junior World Champ, were seen traveling across Satan City to see some good friends at the Hospital.

* * *

After hours of waiting, Gohan was asked to see his mother. When he entered, he saw his mom resting contently on her bed, a smile on her face.

"Gohan, come and meet your new brother," said Chi Chi, waving her free hand at her son to come over.

Gohan walked to his mother's side and looked upon his little brother for the first time again. He smiled as he tickled his brother's face, causing a giggle to erupt from his brother's mouth.

"What's his name, mom?" asked Gohan.

"I decided to let you choose, son," replied Chi Chi, "Besides, you should already know all about him, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," chuckled Gohan, giving the famous Son Grin and Head Scratch, "Alright then: his name will be Goten."

"Goten Son," said Chi Chi, "I love it."

Soon, their friends were able to visit in small groups, with Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks last.

"Look Trunks," said Bulma, "This is Goten. He's your new friend. Say 'hi'."

As soon as Trunks saw Goten's face, Goten's eyes opened and locked with Trunks's. Soon, both started laughing joyously at the thought of someone to play with. Gohan smiled as a tear came to his face. He wiped the tear before anyone noticed, but not fast enough for Vegeta.

"Never thought I'd see you shed a tear over this, Gohan," teased Vegeta.

"Well," said Gohan, "It's just it's been too long since I've seen my brother, Vegeta. I'm happy to see him again after so many years."

Soon, the Briefs family left, leaving the Son family alone. After spending a night in the hospital, the Son family was let go to return home, their lives about to take some interesting turns.

(Chapter End)

(Exclaims sigh of relief)

Well, if my LAST chapter was long, it's not even covering this length.

Gohan: It wasn't TOO bad, but it DID covered a bit.

Piccolo: I've seen SOME mistakes, but it's not too bad.

RDF1: Well, It's been a long week.

Hercule: Apparently not long enough if you were able to finish this before Saturday.

RDF1: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, 6-to-7 hours of sleep a night, that long enough for ya; if not, add to that last week of basically the same thing.

Vegeta: HAHAHA! You can't handle a mere 7 hours of sleep a night? You must be weak.

Gohan: HEY! It's not his fault.

Vegeta: It IS if he's been blowing of school and practically everything else.

RDF1: (mumbles) stupid schoolwork.

(NO offense to anyone whatsoever)

Piccolo: Well, let's get a move on. The author looks ready for a good nap.

Piccolo flies off.

Vegeta: I've got to get home, can't let Bulma raise Trunks all alone in this timeline, can I?

Vegeta flies off.

Hercule: The public expects me, later.

Hercule heads off back to Satan City.

Gohan: Well, I'd better get going if I'm going to help my mom take care of Goten.

Gohan flies off.

RDF1: (sighs)(yawns) Okay, just leave me to finish up on my own and don't bother finding me if I fall down out of exhaustion that turns to be something worse.

(One could say I'm a 'House' fanatic, but I'm really just a fan who enjoys House's character more than anything else.)

But first, the Author Notes.

AN1: Consider a heavily edited version of telling Videl about Gohan's friends. Just to tiptoe her into this world.

AN2: Well, Cell DID say 'anyone', so why are they questioning a kid wanting to fight Cell, since Cell has put fear into kids all across the globe.

AN3: Did this surprise you, if you skipped over the last part of Hercule and Videl before the Cell Games?

AN4: Well, that's practically true. While the Z-Fighters are the unsung heroes of the world, Hercule is (partially) an unsung hero of the Z-Fighters.

AN5: I know for a fact that when Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2, he loses all sense of humor; however, I thought I'd redeem that, if only a little bit.

AN6: Yeah, I remembered Gohan's Tail. This is what threw him off of the extent of his powers because he was unaware that his tail was subconsciously unlocking more power as the years went by.

AN7: This refers back to the Ginyu Saga, also Gohan's one-armed Kamehameha Wave CAN'T be removed, not by me, and not by anyone who's TRULY a Gohan fan.

AN8: This annoyed me as all get out. WHY did the DBZ creators give Cell that annoying footstep in his perfect form? I mean, the first form I understand, but not so much the second form, and the creators could've using a different sound for Cell's feet in his final form.

AN9: Videl has yet to see Gohan outside his Super Saiyan form, and if I can help, she'll not figure it out before the time is right. (hint, hint)

AN10: Well, one COULD look at the logic that way, especially considering it was true.

AN11: Well, this was altered from its original version to adjust with the change Vegeta has made, particularly with his son from the future.

AN12: Frieza COULD'VE told Vegeta about Bojack, considering the Cold Family been around for a while, and I mean a WHILE.

AN13: I hope I don't get too many flames for Vegeta's change in attitude for this fic.

AN14: As you should have guessed it, this was to cover Goku's filler arc in Other World.

(YAWN)

Alright, time for a break. I'll probably be able to get the next chapter out after exams, so until the end of May…

Later,

RDF1

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………………………


End file.
